On ne choisit pas notre vie
by MaeSca13
Summary: "Comment oublier après un drame ?"
1. Chapter 1

_Hey ! _

_Cette fiction me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps. Nous connaissons beaucoup de fictions après la naissance de Draco mais pas assez à mon gout avant sa naissance. __**Je vais aborder certains sujets tabous comme le sexe, drogue et d'autres.**__ Ne soyez pas choqués et ne prenez pas peur, je veux juste transmettre un message à une amie pour lui prouver que le monde n'est pas tout rose. Et si je fais cette fiction avec les Malfoy c'est parce que je ne suis pas inspirée par les autres couples. Dans l'histoire il y aura du Bellamort mais c'est très complexe (enfin je trouve) d'écrire sur ce couple. _

_Bon voilà ! Je n'abandonne pas mon autre fiction ! Bonne lecture les amis ! _

_Bisous_

* * *

**L'annonce**

Narcissa Black venait d'apprendre son mariage imminent avec Lucius Malfoy. Son père l'avait convoquée dans son bureau privé, comme il l'avait fait pour Bellatrix. Et en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour dire Quidditch elle s'était retrouvée fiancée au plus beau parti du temps sorcier.

-Comment pouvez-vous décider de mon avenir de la sorte père ? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton presque outré

Cygnus Black gifla sa cadette avec force. Trop de force. La blondinette se retrouva projetée à terre sous la violence du coup asséné par son paternel. Elle retint ses larmes et s'excusa, à contrecœur. Puis elle se retira, comme à chaque fois ou son père s'énervait. Et comme à chaque fois ou Cygnus la frappait, Narcissa trouvait refuge dans les bras de sa sœur ainée, Bellatrix. Les deux sœurs étaient très proches, encore plus depuis qu'Androméda était partie avec son moldu. Et depuis le temps passait, Bellatrix s'était mariée avec Rodolphus Lestrange ce qui au début ne l'enchantait guère….

Puis il avait fallu qu'elle parle à Lucius en dehors de l'école. Abraxas Malfoy fit donc la connaissance d'une jeune sorcière à l'apparence frêle et au visage angélique. Il lui demanda de rester quelques temps avec lui au salon pour mieux la connaitre, après tout elle allait devenir la prochaine Mme Malfoy. Avec son sourire carnassier et sa cigarette dans les doigts il l'observait, tel un prédateur sa proie. Il semblait noter tout ce qui n'était pas bon chez elle et à sa plus grande surprise il n'y avait rien à dire sur son éducation. Elle avait un port de tête royal, elle se tenait droite et son visage ne laissait paraitre aucunes impressions.

-Je ne trouve rien à redire sur vous Miss Black si ce n'est que vous avez des hanches trop fines, trop fragiles pour laisser passer un futur enfant fit remarquer l'aristocrate blond en tirant sur la tige de la cigarette

Narcissa ne répondit rien. Devait-elle penser à donner un héritier à son futur époux ? Elle ne savait pas et seule la venue de Lucius la sortit de ses pensées. Elle allait sur ses 18 ans et ne savait pas si elle voulait donner la vie à un enfant. Elle avait peur…

Lucius lui fit une baise main et l'entraina avec lui dans sa chambre qui ressemblait plus à un appartement. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et l'invita à s'assoir avec lui.

-M'épouseras tu Narcissa Malfoy ? Ou devrais-je dire douce Cissy ?

Mon dieu ce surnom la faisait déjà chavirer, Cissy…. C'était si doux, si personnel qu'elle en oublia de répondre. La blonde regardait avec passion le blond en face d'elle et hésita sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Il savait qu'elle était gênée mais ne fit rien pour l'aider dans son dilemme. Alors il posa sa bouche tout doucement contre ses lèvres. Elle tenta de résister au début mais se laissa vite faire, prenant goût à ce baiser passionné. Lucius savait se montrer doux alors qu'elle l'avait juste connu froid et arrogant à Poudlard.

Il l'allongea sur son lit. Elle voulut résister mais quand elle sentit la chaleur émanant du corps de Lucius elle ne dit rien et le laissa la déshabiller. Elle lui fit glisser son pantalon et déboutonna sa chemise avec soin et délicatesse. Elle sentit son sexe se tendre à travers le boxer tandis qu'il faisait glisser les bretelles de son soutien-gorge en dentelle le long de ses fines épaules. Puis il enleva le dernier obstacle à son intimité. Il observa le corps svelte de Narcissa, en passant sur ses courbes et sa généreuse poitrine. Puis elle le guida pour qu'il entre en elle avec douceur et passion. Elle eut mal en premier et grimaça légèrement.

Les coups de reins étaient légers mais agréables. Jamais Narcissa n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort en elle, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien. Elle enserra ses jambes autour de la taille de Lucius qui accéléra le rythme, lui faisant pousser de très légers gémissements. Il continuer à bouger en elle et elle continuait de le caresser. Ses bras entouraient son cou tandis qu'elle l'embrassait passionnément, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait et que plus jamais elle ne pourrait s'offrir à un autre homme que Lucius. Elle lui avait donné son corps entier, son âme. Sans s'en rendre compte elle se colla encore plus à lui et ils atteignirent l'orgasme en peu de temps. Il poussa un grognement en continuant d'embrasser celle pour qui il vivait à présent. Il sentit qu'il était le moment de s'arrêter ou Narcissa tomberait enceinte avant leur mariage ce qui était peu concevable. Il se retira doucement d'elle pour ne pas lui faire mal et la souleva jusqu'à la salle de bain. En faisant couler un bain il se rendit compte à quel point il avait de la chance d'avoir la cadette des Black….

Elle avait des yeux azurs magnifiques et la chevelure des anges. Sa peau sentait bon et son corps était parfait, son esprit était unique… Jamais il n'aimera une autre femme qu'elle, c'était juste impossible. Il s'en fit la parole en posant sa belle dans la mousse…

A l'étage du dessous Rose Malfoy venait de rejoindre son époux qui avait bien compris ce que son fils avait fait. Il semblait légèrement contrarié mais sa femme l'apaisa en posant une main sur la sienne.

-Allons Abraxas, tu devrais être ravi que ton fils fasse sa première expérience avec sa future femme et non avec une fille rencontrée dans les dortoirs de Serpentard ? Et puis Narcissa est une très bonne partie qui était sans aucun doute vierge avant de connaitre notre fils.

La voix calme et rassurante de Rosa Malfoy avait le don d'apaiser Abraxas qui arrêta son monologue intérieur pour se consacrer entièrement à elle. Puis à la fin de la journée quand Mme Malfoy entra dans la chambre de son fils elle le vit, avec Narcissa dans les bras, endormi comme un ange. Elle sourit à cette vue et ferma doucement la porte.

-Dors mon bébé… souffla t'elle en partant sur la pointe des pieds…

Deux semaines avaient passées depuis ce jour et Lucius était à présent marié avec celle qu'il aimait. Ca ne devait être qu'un mariage arrangé mais c'était au final un mariage d'amour. Les deux jeunes gens s'aimaient profondément et leurs parents l'avaient remarqué au moment du baiser final. Le couple Malfoy senior avait offert le manoir familial et s'était retiré dans un autre manoir en Irlande. Le couple avait emménagé dans le luxueux manoir et avait commencé leur nouvelle vie à deux.

Lucius avait trouvé un travail au ministère de la magie et grâce à son nom et aux relations de son père il avait vite été très respecté, voir craint par certaines personnes. Il montait en grade très souvent et à moins de 30 ans il était devenu le directeur du département de la justice magique. Il faut dire qu'il travaillait vraiment bien mais que pour cela il devait laisser son épouse souvent seule… Narcissa devait se trouver une occupation et était devenue experte dans la peinture, la musique, la danse, le chant, la composition de bouquet et bien d'autres activités….

Elle avait vu sa sœur devenir mangemort pour le mage noir Voldemort et son mari devenir un adepte…. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré ce jour-là… Lucius était rentré et avait trouvé sa femme en pleurs sur la terrasse.

-Qu'as-tu Cissy ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet

-Je ne veux pas que quelque t'arrives parce que tu auras rejoint le seigneur des ténèbres m'entends-tu ?

Elle avait répondu avec une voix pleine de larmes. Elle s'était accrochée à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et ne l'avait lâché que quand ses forces étaient parties. Elle était fragile par moment et son époux s'en était voulu pour cela. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison de penser cela. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait ce jour…

Un matin comme les autres Narcissa était au manoir tandis que son mari travaillait encore. Elle devait aller acheter de nouvelles étoffes sur le chemin de traverse… Elle sortit et marcha sur l'allée sorcière. Elle croisa des connaissances, des personnes qu'elle avait vues à Poudlard. Elle croisa également Molly Weasley avec son premier fils et enceinte du deuxième.

-Par Merlin pensa-t-elle. Elle à mon âge et est déjà mère de deux enfants, comment vais-je faire quand l'heure viendra pour moi ?

Narcissa se passa une main lasse sur le ventre et continua sa route. En entrant dans la boutique de Mrs Guipure elle fut saluée par la haute société puis elle commanda les tissues. De la soie, que du luxe. En posant une somme de gallions inimaginable sur le comptoir elle fit l'objet de beaucoup de regards…

Mais tout lui était égal…Elle continua ses emplettes la tête haute quand elle entendit quelqu'un prononcer un sort dans sa direction. Elle dégaina sa baguette mais il fût trop tard. Le sort la toucha en plein cœur et Narcissa Malfoy s'effondra dans une ruelle de l'allée des embrumes…..

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Alors verdict ? Merci d'avoir lu ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

**Gros bisous à bientôt**

**Mae **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! **

**Merci pour vos commentaires c'est sympa ! Vous allez bientôt voir ce qui arrive à Narcissa, ne soyez pas choqués. Bonne lecture ! **

**Mae**

* * *

**L'homme est un prédateur.**

Sa tête toucha le sol avec fracas. Narcissa repensa aux moments où son père la giflait et que sa tête heurtait le sol. Normalement elle ne devait pas avoir mal, normalement elle ne devait pas pleurer c'était indigne d'une femme de son rang. Sa dernière pensée avant de tomber dans l'inconscience fût pour son mari qui allait retrouver le manoir vide à son retour. Elle lui avait laissé un bouquet de rose rouge sur la table, les roses du jardin. Les premières fleurs qu'il lui avait offertes…

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre et que des hommes étaient assis en face d'elle, à jouer aux cartes… Elle ne se doutait pas de quels hommes il s'agissait… Un bâillon avait été mis dans sa bouche et ses mains avaient étés ligotées avec force dans son dos. Elle tenta de se défaire mais rien n'y faisait, sa frêle force ne servait à rien. Un des hommes vit qu'elle s'était réveillée et s'était approché d'elle en s'agenouillant.

-Alors ma belle, déjà réveillée ?

Narcissa retint avec difficulté une grimace de dégout. Cet homme empestait l'alcool. Et le pire fût quand il plaça ses mains bourrues sur son corps de poupées. Jamais Lucius n'avait été si violent rien qu'avec des caresses. De plus ce porc appuyait avec force sur elle et quand il remonta vers ses seins elle se débattit sans vraiment de succès.

-Ne résiste pas ma jolie ou il se pourrait que tu ne ressortes pas vivante… murmura un autre homme derrière elle. Il lui embrassa le cou en poussant quelques gémissements.

Narcissa avait les larmes aux yeux. Jamais Lucius ne l'avait traitée de la sorte, jamais il ne lui avait fait mal comme elle avait mal à présent et jamais il ne s'était servi d'elle comme d'un objet. Pourtant elle gardait la tête haute et même dans ce violement d'intimité elle ne dit rien… Elle pensa à lui et à leur couple…. Mais une porte s'ouvrit brutalement pour aller s'écraser contre le mur. Un homme avec des lunettes entra. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses yeux étaient émeraude… Narcissa reconnaitrait cette couleur entre milles. Il avait une bouteille d'alcool à la main et semblait bien éméché.

-Alors, Narcissa. Que me vaut le plaisir d'avoir la grande et fière femme de Lucius Malfoy dans ma demeure ? s'exclama t'il en chancelant. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue. Il sentait le whisky et ne semblait pas dans son état normal.

-James…. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bredouilla la blonde en regardant désespérément l'homme devant elle

-Je ne fais que rendre justice au monde ! Plus particulièrement à moi qui aurait dû être nommé à la place de ton imbécile de mari ! Mais bien sûr Lucius est le meilleur partout et toujours ! Il suffit de cette injustice ! Et toi, la merveilleuse épouse, son plus grand bien va payer pour cet idiot ! Tu es à moi maintenant Narcissa et Lucius regrettera de m'avoir volé mon poste !

James semblait fou et son regard dérivait dans toute la pièce. Il ne tenait même plus debout correctement et dut s'adosser au mur pour continuer de parler. Il fixait la blonde avec un regard méchant et froid, comme un prédateur qui allait sauter à la gorge de sa victime. Puis il commença à quitter son pantalon… Narcissa comprit et son regard s'affola, balayant le masque neutre. Elle voulut se débattre mais les deux hommes lui bloquèrent les bras avec force, elle pût même entendre un léger craquement dans son poignet droit. Un des gorilles déchira sa belle robe et s'en débarrassa pour laisser libre cours à son ami.

Narcissa essayait de se débattre mais sa baguette était trop loin d'elle. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle pensa à Lucius et encore à Lucius. Son unique amour….

Puis soudainement James entra en elle avec toute la force possible, lui arrachant un cri. Les coups de reins étaient brutaux et douloureux. Elle laissa les larmes couler sur son visage pâle et pria ciel et terre que Lucius ou quelqu'un la retrouve vite. L'homme s'agrippait à elle, mordait son cou et criait le nom d'une autre. Le pire était que le nom en question était celui de sa femme, la belle Lily. Les deux hommes qui devaient être ses amis la frappèrent pour qu'elle prenne du plaisir mais elle ne dit rien, ne fit rien. Elle laissa cet homme soul faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, faire d'elle son objet… a quoi bon lutter à présent ? Elle pensait mourir….

Puis au bout de 10 minutes qui parurent à Narcissa une éternité l'homme se retira d'elle et se rhabilla. Il sortit de la chambre avec ses amis en rigolant, laissant derrière lui une femme qui venait de perdre ce qui lui restait de dignité. Une femme meurtrie à jamais qui gisait sur le sol de sa demeure….

-Et James ! T'es sur que ta femme est bien en voyage d'affaires ? demanda soudainement un de ses coéquipiers

James envoya son poing dans la figure de son ami. Bien sûr qu'il était sur sinon il n'aurait pas violé Narcissa Malfoy dans sa maison ! Quelle question idiote ! Puis ils partirent en laissant la porte ouverte, trop souls pour voir qu'elle n'était pas fermée….

**Manoir Malfoy**

Lucius se rongeait les sangs. Cela faisait près de 6 heures que Narcissa avait disparue. Elle n'était pas là quand il était rentré du travail et d'habitude elle l'attendait dans le salon. Il lui racontait sa journée ennuyante et elle l'écoutait, même si ça ne l'intéressait pas de savoir ce que faisait les criminels sorciers. Puis ils dinaient en tête à tête et il lui demandait ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée. Combien de bouquets elle avait fait, quelles musiques elle avait appris ou quel morceau avait 'elle joué au piano… Ainsi va la vie comme elle disait. Et maintenant Lucius était assis dans son fauteuil à espérer le retour de sa femme.

Puis il eut une idée. Beaucoup de sorciers oublient que les elfes de maison pouvaient retrouver leurs maitres en moins de temps qu'eux. Il appela donc Tipi, l'elfe personnel de sa femme. Aussitôt une créature frêle et crasseuse apparut devant l'homme blond. Elle s'inclina et posa son gros nez sur le sol froid du manoir.

-Je veux que tu retrouves ma femme !

L'ordre était froid mais Tipi était également inquiète car sa maitresse n'était pas là alors que normalement elle passait ses journées ici, au manoir. Elle allait transplaner quand son maitre lui demanda de l'emmener avec elle. Prise au dépourvu par cette demande peu ordinaire de son maitre elle accepta et fit transplaner son maitre à l'endroit où se trouvait sa maitresse. Elle avait été attirée comme par un aimant. Elle se retrouva dans un endroit sombre et fit face à sa maitresse qui était allongée sur le sol, inconsciente….

-Maitresse ? demanda la créature en secouant légèrement Narcissa.

Elle fût projetée en arrière par Lucius qui était fou d'inquiétude. D'habitude il ne laissait jamais paraitre ses émotions en dehors du manoir mais la vue de sa femme inconsciente sur le sol d'une demeure sombre le fit paniquer. Puis quand il la souleva pour la porter ses mains touchèrent un liquide chaud.

-« Lumos ». Il n'aurait jamais dû regarder. Il vit que ses mains étaient couvertes de sang et que sa femme baignait dans une flaque de sang, que sa robe était toute déchirée et que des hématomes se formaient sur son corps. Un suçon était visible dans son cou et ses mains étaient encore ligotées. Son poignet semblait fracturé si on notait le noir violet qui se formait. Lucius vit rouge et se jura de tirer le fin mot de cette histoire.

Il ordonna à Tipi de les faire transplaner et de se rappeler de cet endroit pour qu'il puisse y revenir. Il ne savait pas qu'il se trouvait dans la maison des Potter à Godric's Hollow. Comment l'aurait-il su ? Puis ils atterrirent sur le sol de l'hôpital sorcier ou un médicomage se précipita sur Narcissa. Lucius résuma ce qu'il avait vu en menaçant le médicomage de le poursuivre en justice si sa femme ne s'en sortait pas.

-Je vous ordonne de sauver ma femme ou je peux vous assurer que je vous poursuivrais toute votre vie si jamais elle meurt !

Le médicomage savait très bien qui était Lucius Malfoy et après avoir vu l'état de sa femme il grimaçât. Si lui-même voulait rester en vie il avait intérêt à la sauver mais elle était vraiment dans un sale état…. On le fit patienter ce qui était une grosse erreur. Lucius Malfoy avait horreur d'attendre !

_1heure. 2heures. 3 heures. 4heures. 5heures passèrent sans que personne ne vienne. _

Les nerfs de Lucius commençaient à lâcher quand une porte s'ouvrit pour laisser le même médicomage….

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Alors vos avis ? Le chapitre ne vous a pas trop choqué les enfants ? **

**A plus ! **

**Mae **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey ! _**

**_Comme vous pouvez le voir j'évacue mon surplus d'imagination en écrivant. J'aime ça ! Merci pour les vues et ceux qui mettent la fiction en favoris ! Merci pour les reviews ! _**

**_Stormstrooper2 : Il l'a fait parce que la jalousie te pousse à faire des choses peu commodes. Oui pardon pour les yeux mais je trouve que cela faisait mieux qu'une autre couleur^^ Je n'ai pas encore pensé à l'identité exacte des amis de James mais je ne pense pas à Sirius. C'est quand même le cousin de Narcissa…. _**

**astaroth671**** : C'est vrai ? La première fois ? C'est vrai, je reconnais que la fiction commence fort mais là je voulais vraiment faire une histoire poignante sur ce couple que j'affectionne tant. Merci je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçue de la suivre ****J**

**Merci et bonne lecture les enfants ! **

**Maé **

* * *

**_La confiance est primordiale dans un couple. _**

_Bip…bip…bip…bip…._

Les bruits de la machine étaient infernaux. Terribles même. Comment pouvait-on rester dans cette pièce sans devenir fou ? Comment pouvait-on rester assis devant la personne qu'on aime sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider ? Lucius ne savait pas et ne saura jamais. Le médicomage venait de lui annoncer des nouvelles qui s'étaient entassées sur la mauvaise conscience qu'il avait depuis près de 24 heures. Il s'en voulait terriblement de n'avoir rien vu, de n'avoir fait, de ne pas l'avoir protégé et le pire c'est qu'il ne savait même pas qui avait fait cette horreur à sa femme bien aimé. Des bruits de pas le sortirent de sa rêverie. Une porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un homme aux cheveux gras et au teint cireux…

-Lucius… Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi…

L'homme n'était pas un sentimental mais pour la première fois de sa vie il éprouva de la peine. De la peine pour son ami d'enfance. De la peine pour la femme de son dernier qui était une vraie amie pour lui. Il regarda les yeux gris acier de l'homme blond en face de lui. Lucius semblait se retenir de pleurer car ce serait une honte. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu apprendre le protocole ? Combien de fois Lucius avait caché ses pensées et sentiments pour obéir à ce maudit protocole ? Combien de fois son père l'avait sévèrement corrigé pour ne pas avoir suivi le protocole ? Elles ne se comptaient même plus tellement elles avaient étés nombreuses…

-Lucius…. Je ne peux pas imaginer comme la situation doit…

-NON ! Effectivement tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'as pas de femme, tu n'as jamais été marié donc tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens à ce moment précis. Ma femme… s'est faite violée alors que j'étais absent, que je n'étais pas là pour la protéger comme je l'aurais dût ! Alors NON, ne viens pas me dire que tu comprends !

La voix de Lucius débordait de colère, de haine, de peine, de rage et de douleur. Tous ses sentiments en une phrase résumaient son humeur. Mais là il envoyait le protocole et son père sur les roses. Puis il partit de la chambre en marmonnant à son ami de veiller sur sa femme. Il avait une affaire très urgente à régler. En transplanant à son manoir il chercha immédiatement Tipi, l'elfe personnel de sa femme. Il l'appela car même si il était triste il n'allait pas changer les habitudes, et Lucius n'avait pas pour habitude de courir après les serviteurs. Elle avait des pansements autours des mains qui semblaient avoir étés bien maltraitées.

-Monsieur le maitre, Tipi était en train de se punir d'avoir laissé Mme Malfoy. Tipi s'est brulé les mains et se les ai mises dans le four pour tant de bêtises couina la créature en montrant ses mains à Lucius.

-« Si toi aussi tu devais te punir pour le mal que tu as fait à Narcissa tu pourrais déjà creuser ta tombe mon cher Lucius ». L'aristocrate avait pensé cela avec beaucoup de conviction et s'était égaré dans ses pensées macabres. Il ne vit pas que l'elfe s'était inclinée et qu'elle attendait les ordres.

-Je veux que tu me conduises à l'endroit où tu as retrouvé Narcissa dit simplement Lucius en transplanant avec la créature sur les lieux maudits.

Puis il arriva une deuxième fois dans la demeure sauf qu'il y avait de la lumière cette fois. Il s'avança en gardant une main sur sa baguette magique et fit la pire découverte qu'il soit. Il vit dans quelle maison il était arrivé et ce fût presque un choc pour lui. Devant lui il y avait des photos d'un couple, d'un couple heureux. Celui de James Potter et Lily Evans Potter. Lucius crut mourir en comprenant ou il était arrivé. L'ordure allait payer cher s'il s'avérait que c'était lui l'auteur de l'atrocité commise sur sa femme.

Il dévala les escaliers pour s'arrêter devant des photos. Des photos d'eux en uniformes de Poudlard, des photos de James en tenue d'attrapeur de Quidditch, des photos du mariage du couple et une photo représentant l'ordre du Phœnix. Dumbledore ce vieux fou secouait la main comme un bienheureux. Il aurait voulu avoir une vision de la veille mais seule Narcissa pouvait parler pour révéler le nom ou le physique de son agresseur. Il garda la localisation précise de la maison de James et partit en laissant une lettre à son attention sur la table du salon. James Potter s'était engagé sur la mauvaise pente en s'en prenant à la femme de Lucius Malfoy.

Quelques heures plus tard c'est un James à peu près sobre qui rentra chez lui, seul. Il jeta sa veste sur le canapé, fit apparaitre une bière d'un coup de baguette magique et s'affala dans un fauteuil. Puis il tourna la tête et vit une enveloppe sur la table, une enveloppe couleur crème avec le sceau privé de… Malfoy ? « Accio »

-« Merde » pensa James en décachetant le papier avec ses dents. La lettre était banale mais les mots regorgeaient de haine. Lucius n'y était pas allé en douceur.

_On ne s'en prend pas comme ça à ma femme. Je te préviens Potter, quand j'aurais toutes les preuves en main je te ferais tomber toi et ton visage hypocrite. Soi sûr que plus jamais tu n'auras une vie tranquille et que tout le monde saura que tu n'es qu'une sale ordure. Les petites disputes à Poudlard et les heures de colles sont des souvenirs dérisoires par rapport à ton geste d'hier soir. Je suis certain que tu n'as pas assez bien mémorisé le code civil sorcier que tu dois savoir quand tu t'engages dans le service de justice magique._

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

James vira au blanc. Par Salazar il avait été soul une nuit et maintenant il réalisait parfaitement ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne le regrettait que très peu car ainsi il avait eu sa revanche sur cet imbécile de Malfoy mais là il s'était également mis dans un sacré pétrin. Comment allait-il annoncer cela à Lily ? Mieux, il ne lui dirait rien, il valait mieux qu'il préserve son couple et puis de toute manière il savait que Narcissa ne dirait rien. Il savait comment elle était, froide d'apparence mais fragile à l'i intérieur. A Poudlard elle agissait de la même manière, astucieux n'est-ce pas ? Pour honorer ce qu'il venait de penser il aspergea la lettre de bière et la jeta au feu.

Puis il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une femme très belle aux longs cheveux roux entra dans la salle à manger de la maison. Elle semblait exténuée et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son époux.

-Alors James ? Comment vas-tu ? As-tu eu cette promotion dont tu me parlais sans arrêt ? demanda Lily Potter en s'asseyant près du feu

-Non grogna son mari en la rejoignant. C'est comme toujours Malfoy qui l'a eu car évidemment c'est le meilleur de tous et c'est celui qui finance le plus et c'est celui qui a le nom qu'on respecte le plus au ministère et blabla…

-Ne soit pas si ronchon, après tous les primes existent pour tout le monde. Tu en auras une bientôt je le sens, Lucius Malfoy ne peux pas les avoir toutes sinon ce serait suspect tu ne crois pas ?

Lily avait toujours eu la chance de savoir relativiser une situation douloureuse entre son époux et son ennemi de toujours. Malgré tout elle restait heureuse avec son sourire jovial sans se douter une minute de ce que son époux avait commis durant son absence.

**Hôpital St Mangouste**

Lucius était revenu auprès de sa femme et guettait son réveil. Il ne l'avait dit encore à personne de son entourage car il connaissait trop bien els réactions de chacun. Severus avait veillé sur son amie comme promis et avait quitté les lieux quelques heures plus tôt. Cela faisait près de deux jours que Narcissa n'avait pas ouverts les yeux. Son mari avait les yeux cernés, il n'était pas rasé et il se rongeait les sangs. Par Merlin et Salazar ce Potter allait payer de n'importe quelle manière. Même si il n'était pas sûr de lui, Lucius savait que comme le viol s'était passé dans la maison de James il serait aussi coupable que les autres.

Des gémissements attirèrent son attention. La main de Narcissa bougea dans la sienne. Il se rapprocha d'elle doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et il pût voir que le regard amoureux qu'elle avait avant la tragédie s'était transformé en regard craintif…

-Lucius… murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible

Il approcha sa main d'elle et elle recula violement. Il eut peur de lui avoir fait mal. Elle avait peur qu'il pose ses mains sur elle, peur qu'on ne la blesse encore une fois. Elle ressemblait à un oiseau chétif, un oiseau blessé qui ne pouvait plus voler. Elle était désespérée et triste. Elle savait que Lucius était son mari et que jamais il ne lui ferait du mal comme cette ordure de James. Elle le savait mais n'arrivait pas à le laisser s'approcher. Elle était sale, elle était souillée, quelqu'un lui avait enlevé la dignité qu'elle avait, quelqu'un l'avait déchirée de l'intérieur, lui volant son âme, lui volant son corps.

-Cissy…

Il l'avait murmuré mais elle l'entendit quand même. Il l'avait appelé par le nom qu'il lui donnait à la maison. Elle vit dans ses yeux la détresse et baissa le regard. Narcissa, la femme de Lucius était partie. Elle était ailleurs et son corps était abimé comme jamais. Plus personne ne pourra jamais le réparer. Il en allait de même pour son esprit, il avait fallu une nuit pour la détruire.

Il lui tendit une main, elle recula. Il lui offrit son cœur, elle le sentit. Il lui offrit son regard sincère, rempli de promesses, rempli d'amour, rempli de sécurité. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal, il la protégerait, il veillerait sur elle. Après tout pourquoi avait 'il dit oui pour se marier avec elle ? On n'épouse quelqu'un qu'on veut aider, protéger et pas quelqu'un qu'on ne veut pas aider ou quelqu'un qui nous importe peu.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne sentit pas sa femme s'approcher de lui ou encore quand elle s'agrippa à sa chemise. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle abima la chemise de soie mais peu importait. Le parfum de l'homme était reconnaissable et c'est ainsi qu'elle resta. Accrochée à son mari elle se sentait en sécurité, elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à lui pendant sa torture, pendant son sommeil, pendant les soins ou elle n'avait été qu'inconsciente. Il restait le principal concerné de ses rêves.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le médicomage. Narcissa eut un sursaut de terreur et ferma compulsivement les yeux en se resserrant de son mari qui lui caressa maladroitement le dos. Le médicomage lui fit signe de venir avec lui dans le corridor. Il posa sa femme comme un enfant dans son lit en lui promettant de revenir.

-Ne m'abandonnes pas Lucius… murmura-t-elle en regardant ses yeux gris

Il secoua la tête et l'embrassa sur le front. Il sortit pour faire face au médicomage qui semblait très préoccupé pour l'était de sa patiente.

-Comme vous le savez Mr Malfoy votre femme a été violée avec force et la personne qui l'a fait a été très brut avec elle. Malheureusement nous avons dût faire face à des complications quand nous la soignons. Il est possible d'identifier son violeur avec des tests magiques mais le problème c'est que…

Il ne savait pas comment lui dire. Comment allait-il lui annoncer ?

-Qu'a-t-elle de plus ? Elle n'a pas subi assez d'horreur ? Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle vous laisse la toucher et je ne veux entendre qu'une très bonne raison pour accepter vos tests répondit la voix froide de l'aristocrate blond

-Votre femme est…si jamais nous prélevons les échantillons il se peut qu'elle ne puisse jamais avoir d'enfants…

Un poing s'abattit dans la figure du médicomage. Lucius avait vu rouge quand il avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Narcissa voulait des enfants et en plus ils devaient donner un héritier à ce monde. Et puis comment pouvait-on priver une femme de ses droits à devenir mère ? Il préférait identifier lui-même le violeur que de priver sa femme de ce droit.

-Je refuse, faites tous les tests possibles mais je vous interdis formellement de faire celui-là c'est compris ?

Le médicomage se releva, se massa la mâchoire et hocha la tête. Il donna les instructions aux autres médicomages et partit en laissant un Lucius en furie dans le couloir. Le blond prit le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle et retourna auprès de sa femme.

-Ramène moi à la maison je t'en prie…

Le ton était presque suppliant et Lucius ne pût penser que c'était sans doute la meilleure solution pour les deux. Après tout il n'avait pas besoin d'autorisation. Il souleva délicatement sa femme et partit dans les couloirs en la tenant bien contre lui. Il ne vit personne et quand il arriva à l'accueil il demanda simplement de sa voix impérieuse qu'on raye le nom de Narcissa Malfoy de la liste. Puis il transplana au manoir familial.

C'était officiel, la guerre était déclarée !

**_A suivre…. _**

* * *

**_C'est un chapitre double, la deuxième partie arrivera bientôt donc je répondrais à toutes les reviews après. Merci pour vos avis ? Je les attends avec impatience ! _**

**_Bisous_**

**_Mae _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! **

**Voilà la deuxième partie du chapitre comme promis. Pour répondre à vos questions astaroth671 oui je pense que je suivrais l'histoire. En fait il me reste des trucs à voir pour la suite mais je pense que oui ****J**** Et bien je dirais que c'est bien si ça te titille, c'est bien l'intrigue non ? stormtrooper2 Oui tu as raison sur tous les points. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture ! Dites en moi des nouvelles et je m'y ferais un plaisir d'y répondre, je ne mords pas si ça peut vous rassurer ^^**

**XOXO**

**Mae **

* * *

**Vengeance **

Elle était de retour au manoir. Elle aurait dû être heureuse d'être en sécurité mais non. Ce sentiment de tristesse l'envahissait sans qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose. Narcissa déprimait et dépérissait sous les yeux impuissants de son époux.

C'est alors que commença ce qu'on pouvait appeler l'enfer. Lucius sombra dans la drogue pour oublier, oublier le fait que sa femme voulait mourir. Il fumait comme un pompier, ne se rendait plus compte quand il était sobre, sobre de toutes substances illicites. Il arrivait au travail le plus souvent drogué sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Puis il croisait la sale face de rat de James et à chaque fois il s'empêchait de lui dire sa façon de penser. En 2 mois tout avait changé dans la vie des Malfoy. Plusieurs fois Rose Malfoy avait voulu aider son fils qui n'avait jamais accepté, c'était honteux pour lui. Il avait à plusieurs reprises tenté de convaincre sa femme de le laisser entrer dans son esprit afin de voir qui la hantait, qui lui avait fait du mal mais à chaque fois elle se bloquait davantage, refusant de parler de cette nuit maudite.

Et puis il y avait eu les visites de routine des médicomages. Quand Narcissa l'avait vu entrer pour s'approcher d'elle, elle avait presque hurlé de terreur. Ses mains tremblaient, son visage pâle laissait refléter la terreur qui s'emparait d'elle et ses yeux tournaient dans tous les sens. Elle avait peur et ne cessait d'implorer le médicomage pour ne pas qu'il lui fasse du mal.

-Pitié… Je ne veux pas murmurait-elle en pleurant

Le pire avait été la technique utilisée par les autres assistantes du médicomage. Elles avaient tenu Narcissa par les poignets pour la tenir tranquille en ignorant la façon dont elle avait été violée. Quand Lucius était arrivé et qu'il avait vu sa femme maintenue de la sorte il fût pris d'un élan de rage. La drogue et la colère ne font pas bon ménage et tous se retrouvèrent dehors avec violence. Il la prit dans les bras pour la consoler comme un enfant qui serait tombé de son balai. Il lui caressait les cheveux, lui disait des phrases complétements niaises mais peu lui importait. Puis quand elle dormait il sortait un paquet de cigarettes qu'il fumait une à une sans en apprécier le gout. La vie des Malfoy était devenue compliquée et dure. James Potter évoluait toujours au ministère sous les yeux enragés du blond. Il montait en grade au même rythme que Lucius ce qui avait pour don de l'énerver.

Puis un jour….

Lucius rentra au manoir. Il savait que Narcissa devait dormir, shootée par les calmants qu'on lui prescrivait à longueur de journée. Mais quand il arriva devant la chambre conjugale il eut un mauvais pressentiment. En ouvrant la porte il s'affola. Narcissa n'était pas dans son lit, elle n'était pas près de la fenêtre à contempler le ciel bleu et l'herbe verte, elle n'était pas dans le fauteuil à lire un roman qui ne l'intéressait guère, elle n'était pas là….

-Par Merlin !

Il l'avait à peine dit quand il aperçut que la porte de la salle de bain était ouverte. Dans l'immense baignoire Narcissa reposait, la tête sous l'eau. Sa fine robe blanche était à présent translucide et aucune bulle d'air ne sortait de sa bouche. Lucius entra dans l'eau, se souciant peu du fait qu'il soit encore habillé. En la sortant de l'eau il pût observer qu'elle ne respirait pas, que ses lèvres étaient bleues et que ses mains était gelées…

-Nooooooooooooon ! Cissy ! Ma douce…

Il la serra contre lui mais elle ne bougeait pas, elle ne respirait toujours pas. Il était assis sur le sol de la salle de bain, une serviette entourait le corps froid de sa femme. Ce fût seulement au bout de 10 minutes d'efforts pour la ramener qu'elle recracha de l'eau, elle avait toujours les yeux clos… Sa main s'accrocha à la chemise de son mari et elle se colla à lui en grelottant de froid. Il soupira de joie. Narcissa n'était pas partie. Mais c'était la deuxième fois qu'il manquait son devoir de la protéger, qu'il la laissait seule, en danger… Il pensa se punir comme les elfes de maison pour avoir tant fait souffrir sa femme bien aimé.

-Pardonnes moi murmura-t-il à son oreille tandis qu'elle s'endormait.

Quand elle se réveilla Lucius avait la ferme intention de régler le compte de James Potter. Il pratiqua la légilimencie sur sa femme pour récupérer ce dont il avait besoin. Il passa la barrière qu'elle utilisait pour protéger ses pensées. Il faillit vomir en voyant la scène de viol. Non seulement cet homme l'avait violé mais en plus il l'avait frappé à plusieurs reprises. Il était soul, il devait avoir vidé une bouteille de whisky à lui tout seul, il ne tenait même plus debout. Et il vit Peter Pettigrow et un autre homme inconnu. Ce sale rat s'était fait aidé pour torturer sa femme vu que Peter avait aussi frappé la douce Cissy. Une aura noire de colère s'échappa de lui, il se retira et vit rouge. Il lui fallait un flacon. Il attrapa sa baguette, conjura une fiole et se sortit du cerveau tout ce qu'il venait de voir. Il garda ainsi les preuves de la culpabilité de James.

Mais avant d'en avertir le ministre de la magie, la police sorcière et la justice magique de son département il devait faire une copie de ses souvenirs pour les envoyer à une personne en particulier….

**Manoir des Potter**

Lily Evans était au comble de la joie. Elle venait de recevoir une lettre du ministère qui lui annonçait que son dossier pour adopter un enfant était validé. Et en plus elle venait de passer au poste de journaliste en chef pour la gazette du sorcier. C'était un jour ou elle pouvait ouvrir une bouteille de whisky pur feu avec James. En regardant le dossier elle vit que l'enfant qui lui avait été attribué était une petite fille française qui répondait au doux nom de Claire. Elle avait à peu près 3 ans et était belle comme le jour. Puis un hibou arriva après les autres. Un hibou grand-duc au plumage fauve magnifique

-« Etrange ». Pensa-t-elle. « Pourquoi n'est-il pas arrivé avec les autres ? »

Elle décrocha le petit paquet accroché aux pattes de l'oiseau qui répartit en déployant ses grandes ailes. Elle ouvrit le paquet et vit une petite fiole qui disait « Ouvrez et observez ». Cela va de soi, Lily obéit et se mit en quête de la vieille pensine de James. 20 minutes après elle l'a trouva et y versa les pensées. Quand elle plongea sa tête elle crût vomir et pensa être dans un cauchemar. Elle voyait un homme devant-elle, un homme soul qui s'avérait être … James, son mari. Elle blêmit…

Elle ressentit la douleur de la femme, elle sentit les battements de cœurs qui s'affolaient dans la poitrine de la même femme et aussi sa peur. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et ressentit également la douleur qu'elle eut quand son mari entra en elle avec force.

Elle se retira de la pensine en hurlant, trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas vomir de dégout. Qui était cette femme ? Et pourquoi lui avait-on envoyé de telles pensées ? Trop intriguée elle regarda le nom de l'expéditeur sur le carton… En un instant elle comprit. Elle savait que la femme du concerné était dans un état très critique mais n'avait jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi.

Elle pleura. Lily Potter s'effondra en larmes sur le canapé du salon. Elle attendait son mari avec impatience et peur. S'il était capable de faire ça sur une femme, le ferait-il avec elle ?

Ce fût une heure plus tard que James rentra du ministère. Il jeta son sac et sa veste par terre et se dirigea vers la salle à manger pour rejoindre son épouse. Elle dormait, trop fatiguée d'avoir pleuré. Il toucha son épaule et une gifle monumentale s'écrasa sur sa joue.

- COMMENT OSES-TU ME TOUCHER APRES CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? TU ME DEGOUTES JAMES ! hurla-t-elle avec force et rage. JE TE HAIE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VIVRE AVEC TOI, C'EST IMPARDONNABLE !

Il était incrédule devant de telles paroles. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il ne voyait pas pourquoi sa femme lui faisait une crise d'hystérie.

- Veux-tu m'expliquer calmement Lily jolie ? Tenta-t-il en lui prenant la main. Elle le repoussa en le menaçant s'il voulait la toucher encore une fois.

- JE TE PARLE DU …. DU… DU VIOL DE NARCISSA MALFOY IMBECILE ! hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux… Comment as-tu put faire ça ? Comment as-tu pût lui faire tant de mal ? Elle ne t'a jamais rien fait elle … Tu es immonde…

Lily était en larmes et refusait tout contact avec celui qu'elle avait considéré comme son mari. Elle lui montra le colis de Lucius Malfoy et ce fût seulement à ce moment-là que James réalisa que son erreur allait lui couter son mariage et sa carrière…

Il n'entendit même pas quand les aurors défoncèrent la porte de son manoir pour l'emmener, quand il se retrouva devant le ministre en personne qui le renvoya. Il ne posa aucunes résistance quand on lui ordonna de tout révéler ainsi que le nom de ses camarades, il ne vit pas que Lucius Malfoy semblait avoir déchainé contre lui tout sa colère et tout sa puissante armée d'avocats sorciers. Tout le tribunal le regardait avec mépris et le pire fût quand il entendit sa femme pleurer de tristesse quand on lui annonça que l'adoption ne pourrait pas avoir lieu à cause de son comportement. Il prit des années de prison, il prit 15 ans sans libération pour bonne conduite.

Quand on lui demanda s'il avait une ultime déclaration à faire avant d'être emmené en prison il déclara « Que le premier qui n'a jamais pêché dans cette pièce me jette la première pierre ». Puis sous les regards ahuris de la salle il fût emmené à Azkaban…

**A suivre… **

* * *

**Voilà ! Vos avis ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**XOXO **

**Mae **


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou ! **

**Encore un chapitre, un ! Merci pour vos reviews. Je crois que c'est ça qui me motive pour écrire vite. Et puis j'ai beaucoup de choses à écrire, cette fiction est très importante pour moi. Merci ! **

** CutieSunshine : Oui pour la phrase haha. Je voulais la mettre dans l'histoire et j'ai trouvé que c'était le meilleur passage. Oh oui, j'avais envie de montrer que Lucius aussi peut avoir un cœur et qu'il n'est pas que l'homme de glace que l'on connait en public, qu'il sait se montrer attentionné en privé. Super si tu aimes le rythme de publication ! ****J**

**stormtrooper2 : Ouah que de questions ! Alors, Oui Lily peux divorcer et se remarier mais tu vas voir ce qu'elle va faire dans le chapitre. Parce qu'avant de concevoir Harry je voulais qu'elle adopte un enfant puis j'ai réfléchi et puis non, je n'ai pas besoin de rajouter de personnages. Si bien sûr ils pouvaient. Ca ce n'est pas sûr pour la belle Narcissa. **

**astaroth671 : Entièrement ok, on va lui jeter une montagne dans la figure ! Oh oui pour les naissances d'Harry et de Draco pas de problèmes j'ai tout prévu et dans les moindres détails (J'espère que tu seras satisfaite de mon invention ^^). Moi aussi j'aime Sirius et Rémus et tu verras qu'ils seront présents dans le chapitre ! aww je ne sais pas pour le livre des records haha :p Je crois que c'est la première fic que j'écris aussi vite… **

**_Bon alors ne soyez pas choqués du comportement de Lily, ce ne sera que _****_temporaire_****_._**

** Bonne lecture les amis ! **

**XOXO**

**Mae **

* * *

**_La vie recommence _**

Le temps passe. Le temps passe trop vite. 1 an était passé depuis l'emprisonnement de James. Lily était seule à présent. Narcissa se remettait peu à peu grâce au soutien sans faille de son mari qui exerçait un travail impeccable avec elle. Elle avait aussi pensé qu'il la trompait car les relations sexuelles s'approchaient de zéro et en tout homme qui se respecte, Lucius ne pouvait pas vivre éternellement sans contact charnel.

Un jour Narcissa lui demanda. Elle était assise sur la terrasse, un léger châle couvrant ses fines épaules. L'air froid du vent lui faisait rougir les joues et trembler les lèvres. Pourtant elle bravait ce froid et attendait Lucius. Elle sentit deux mains sur ses épaules et sursauta quelque peu.

-Lucius… m'as-tu déjà trompée pour assouvir ta soif de contacts charnels ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix très naturelle

Il la regarda, presque outré qu'elle puisse lui poser une question pareille. Il conjura une chaise et s'installa en face de sa femme. Il la regarda de son regard acier et lui prit la main avec douceur pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Non… Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et je t'aimerais toujours. Tu es l'unique femme à qui j'ai fait l'amour Cissy.

Il semblait sincère. Il était tellement différent du Lucius public. Le Lucius privé était tellement doux et gentil que c'en était déroutant. Elle en eut le cœur serré. C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler l'amour de sa vie. Elle eut une subite envie de l'embrasser. Elle s'avança vers lui doucement et il l'accueillit dans ses bras musclés. Il caressa son dos dans des gestes circulaires et embrassa sa tête. Il huma son parfum tandis qu'elle faisait de même, chacun profitant de l'instant présent.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Il faisait trop froid dehors. Lucius se dirigea vers la chambre conjugale en tenant sa femme par la main. Elle savait et il savait. La même chose était pensée par les deux. En ouvrant la porte Narcissa sentit l'air frais de la chambre et l'odeur de rose qui y flottait. Lucius prit place sur le lit tandis qu'elle restait bloquée sur le seuil de la porte. Elle s'avança doucement en respirant calmement pour ne pas éprouver de la peur.

Il lui fit un baiser sur la joue, puis deux, puis trois puis il enchaina sur toute une série. Il s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle avait froid et que son corps était encore plus sensible qu'avant. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa femme nue ou à moitié nue… Elle restait sublime. Les cicatrices qu'elle avait étaient indélébiles mais elle restait quand même la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais vue de sa courte vie.

Sa robe tomba au sol quelques instants plus tard mais ses muscles restaient tendus. Elle était crispée et même les baisers de son époux ne faisaient rien. Ses os ressortaient et quand la main de Lucius passa le long de ses hanches elle eut un sursaut. Mais Lucius ne disait rien, il était patient, très patient. Il la laissa se calmer en l'attirant vers lui pour lui prouver qu'il ne lui ferait jamais ce qu'elle avait déjà subi. Puis petit à petit elle se détendit et reprit gout aux caresses de Lucius.

Puis elle lui enleva sa chemise, comme la première fois où elle s'était offerte à lui. Il n'y avait plus de peur entre eux mais juste de l'amour. Elle gardait prisonnières ses lèvres, elle remontait les bras autour de sa taille et son torse musclé. Il passa une main sous son soutien-gorge et le fit glisser avec l'autre main. Elle se retrouva en tenue d'Eve pour la première fois depuis son agression. Son corps se tendit mais elle resta tout de même collée contre l'homme blond.

C'est ainsi que Lucius et Narcissa refirent l'amour pour la première fois depuis le drame. Elle se laissa faire et s'allongea sous lui, peu sûre. Elle se contentait de l'observer et il semblait apprécier cela. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux, tendrement enlacés.

**Manoir Potter **

Depuis le drame Lily Potter vivait toujours dans le manoir de son mari. Car oui, même si elle était seule, elle continuait de vivre dans sa maison et n'avait toujours pas demandé le divorce. Elle savait que cela était de la folie mais elle avait remarqué que même après les actes qu'il avait commis, James restait l'amour de sa vie. De plus ils auraient dû avoir un enfant héritier et c'est dans des situations comme cela qu'elle remercia ses parents d'êtres des moldus. Elle avait emmené James il y a quelques années dans une sorte de cabinet moldu ou ils avaient tous les deux donné des cellules pour faire un enfant si jamais l'un des deux mourrait. Elle les avait gardés et comptait bien se servir de l'ADN de James pour mettre au monde l'enfant qu'elle aurait dû avoir si son mari n'était pas en prison. Astucieux au maximum ! Elle les avait gardé dans un tiroir de son armoire et les sortit, un sourire sur le visage.

Elle se rendit au 12 Square Grimmraud ou elle retrouva Sirius Black, un proche ami de son mari qui vivait en couple avec Rémus Lupin un autre ami de la famille. Quand elle sonna ce fût Rémus qui lui ouvrit et son visage se ferma. Le loup garou n'avait toujours pas accepté le fait que James puisse commettre un acte si horrible sur une femme innocente. Mais quoi qu'il en pense il fit entrer la rousse et appela son compagnon qui descendit les escaliers en courant.

Son visage jovial et heureux se transforma en visage de pierre. Narcissa était sa cousine et même si il avait été banni de la famille il avait du mal à accepter cela. Surtout que Cissy était la seule à se soucier de lui et savoir que son « meilleur ami » l'avait violé lui avait retourné les tripes, au sens propre du terme.

-Lily. Que veux-tu ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale

-Sirius je t'en prie ne sois pas fâché après moi. Je n'y suis pour rien dans ce qu'il a fait. Je suis venue pour te demander de m'accompagner à St Mangouste.

Elle avait l'air sérieuse. Sirius la regarda avec un air surpris mais accepta quand même la requête de Lily. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital ou Lily expliqua son plan à son ami qui en fût tellement choqué qu'il ne prononçât pas une parole pendant presque 20 minutes. Lily rigola sous cape, son ami était vraiment très drôle, elle aimait beaucoup sa compagnie. Sirius était plus froid maintenant, c'était vraiment dommage et elle en voulait à James pour cela. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait donner un héritier au nom des Potter pour que la ligne s'étende et parce qu'elle ne voulait pas enfanter n'importe quel bambin.

-Prête ? lui demanda une médicomage en ouvrant la porte du cabinet

Elle regarda Sirius et hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Puis elle entra.

Lily sortit de l'hôpital environ 2 heures plus tard, l'air ravie. Elle aurait les résultats dans quelques jours mais elle avait l'impression que ça avait déjà marché. C'est avec un sourire qu'elle disparut en transplanant après avoir remercié son ami de l'avoir accompagnée.

**Manoir Malfoy **

Bellatrix Lestrange était furieuse. Furieuse de chez furieuse. Elle venait d'apprendre que James Potter ne serait pas emprisonné à vie et se rendait chez sa sœur et son beau-frère d'un pas pressé. De plus elle venait d'apprendre que sa sœur, Androméda avait une petite fille de presque 5 ans. Officiellement elle s'en fichait mais officieusement ça lui faisait vraiment étrange de savoir qu'un enfant ayant du sang de Black se promenait dans les rues moldue. Par Merlin, un peu plus de monologue intérieur et elle en aurait oublié son but. Elle transplana chez les Malfoy.

Quand elle arriva devant la porte elle toqua avec force et se retrouva nez à nez avec un elfe de maison qui semblait effrayée. Elle passa en bousculant le serviteur et se rendit dans le salon ou sa sœur devait normalement être. Coup de chance Narcissa était là mais elle semblait absente.

-Cissy ?

Aucunes réactions. Bellatrix fronça les sourcils mais se rendit vite compte que Narcissa dormait. Comment ? Narcissa ne dormait JAMAIS en plein milieu d'après-midi…

-CISSY ! NARCISSA BLACK ! cria sa sœur ainée pour réveiller sa cadette

La dite Narcissa se réveilla en sursaut et manqua de hurler en voyant le visage de sa sœur si près du sien. Elle secoua la tête, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit pour se rassurer, se dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

-Cissy, il faut qu'on parle ! s'exclama Bellatrix en s'asseyant en face d'elle sans cérémonie

-Je t'écoute murmura la blonde en reprenant ses esprits

-Androméda à une fille de 5 ans. Mère me l'a dit quand je suis passé après mon entrevue avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Tu imagines ? Cette traitre a eu une enfant d'un moldu ! Un batard !

Bellatrix semblait vraiment en colère, c'est pour cette raison que Narcissa préféra ne rien dire. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et n'écouta que très passivement sa sœur lui parler. Puis Bellatrix partit au bout d'une demi-heure, laissant sa cadette seule avec ses pensées. Narcissa essayait d'être forte. Pendant presque 1 an elle avait été inactive, elle n'avait rien fait, rien essayé et s'était contenté de rester au manoir à dépérir, elle avait honte de son comportement. Pourtant le blocage de sortir dans le monde extérieur lui faisait toujours peur. Elle avait essayé de changer mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle décida d'attendre son mari pour sortir, sa première sortie depuis sa mauvaise rencontre avec James Potter….

Elle attendit longtemps… très longtemps mais au bout de 3 longues heures d'attentes elle entendit un bruit semblable à celui du transplanage. Lucius arriva et jeta ses affaires sur un elfe de maison qui l'attendait. On ne perd pas les habitudes comme disait Abraxas Malfoy.

-Lucius… Je voudrais qu'on sorte. Dehors, dans le monde sorcier qui attend notre retour dans la haute société lui dit-t-elle avec une voix qui se voulait forte

Il la détailla de la tête aux pieds. Avait-elle été droguée ou juste voulait-elle surmonter ses peurs du monde extérieur ? Si on regardait ses yeux on pouvait voir qu'elle semblait sincère et qu'effectivement elle voulait le faire. Soit, il enfila une nouvelle cape et ils transplanèrent sur le chemin de traverse pour faire des emplettes, pour acheter des choses inutiles. Cette sortie était plus un test en fait, restait à savoir comment elle allait se dérouler….

**A suivre…. **

* * *

**Voilà ! Demain je ne pourrais pas poster (enfin je crois). Si je peux je le ferais ne vous inquiétez pas. Vos avis ? Je les attends ! :D **

**XOXO **

**Mae **


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou.**

**Désolée pour ce retard je m'en excuse mais j'ai été pas mal débordée et de ce fait je ne pouvais pas écrire. Je vais me rattraper promis. Je vais donc faire un double chapitre aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, j'ai ajouté plein de choses. ****J**

**Merci pour vos reviews, chaque jour les vues augmentent ce qui me fait TROOOOP plaisir ! **

_stormtrooper2 : Je garde la trame mais je vais y ajouter des trucs. Une petite fiction à ma sauce __J__ Et bien je pense que si, après tout l'enfant de Lily à le droit de savoir que son père était un porc non ? _

_astaroth671 : Et encore, j'ai pleins d'autres choses dans mon chapeau haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! _

_Mini-Ju : La voilà, eh bien la stupidité et la jalousie peuvent te faire faire des choses horribles. _

_Aurelie Malfoy : Et bien merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas, la vie est complexe. Merci, gros bisous à toi ! _

**Merci beaucoup à tous et à toutes ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt. **

**XOXO**

**Mae **

* * *

**Je suis moi, pas une femme qui obéit docilement. **

Le couple star s'avança dans l'allée la plus célèbre de Grande Bretagne. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que les passants n'avaient pas vu Narcissa Malfoy qu'ils s'en demandèrent presque qui était cette jolie blonde accrochée au bras de Lucius Malfoy.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'animalerie magique ou Lucius avait décidé d'offrir un présent utile à sa femme. Il choisit un magnifique chien d'Alaska aux yeux bleus saphir. Narcissa fondit complètement devant ce bébé qu'elle en perdit presque le masque froid qu'elle s'obligeait à porter constamment.

Le vendeur n'en revenait pas. Depuis tellement longtemps il n'avait pas vu un couple aussi heureux, et de plus ce n'était pas n'importe quel couple. C'était le couple star le plus renommé d'Angleterre. Ce n'est pas pour autant que Lucius perdit ses habitudes. Il posa sur le comptoir un tas de galions qui attirèrent très vite l'attention des personnes présentes dans la boutique.

Puis ils sortirent, le chiot dans les bras de Narcissa qui remit son masque d'indifférence. En se dirigeant vers l'allée des embrumes ils passèrent devant la boutique de Mme Guipure. Narcissa se stoppa en regardant une robe exposée. C'était cette robe qu'elle portait ce jour d'horreur. Cette même robe qui avait été souillée, déchirée et jetée... Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas repenser au passé. Elle continua sa route avec son époux qui maudissait toujours cette ordure de James. Car même en prison il arrivait à faire du mal à sa femme.  
Il serra les dents et continua sa route, ne prêtant pas attention aux passants qui les saluaient ou à ceux qui tentait d'approcher sa femme.

Ils croisèrent Lily Potter qui sortait d'une ruelle adjacente à celle des embrumes. Elle semblait très heureuse et sourit au couple en essayant d'éviter le regard blessé de Narcissa. Lily la voyait encore comme un oiseau blessé qui ne pouvait pas encore voler, c'est comme si son mari lui avait coupé les ailes en la violant. Elle aurait voulu converser avec eux mais le regard de Lucius coupa toute son envie.

Malgré tout elle poursuivit sa route elle aussi et se dirigea vers un café ou elle devait voir Remus et Sirius. Elle avait une bonne nouvelle à leurs annoncer. Ils allaient être contents. Elle s'installa à la terrasse et commanda un café sans sucre.  
Puis elle les vit arriver, main dans la main, se fichant éperdument de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de leur couple. Puis ils prirent place avec elle et attendirent qu'elle parle.

- Devinez quoi ? Je suis enceinte! S'exclama-t-elle, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

- Mes félicitations ! Je suis heureux pour toi ma Lily jolie !

Sirius était sincère quand il disait cela. Remus lui adressa un sourire poli. Et Lily reprit, prête à annoncer ce qu'elle avait prévu.

- Comme vous le savez James est à Azkaban pour un bout de temps. Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose je voudrais que vous soyez ses tuteurs. Je ne veux pas que James éduque notre enfant, ce serait un mauvais exemple pour lui ou elle. Même quand je serais vivante j'aimerais que vous fassiez parti de sa vie...

- Tu veux dire comme deux papas ? Genre deux papas gays et une maman ? Cet enfant à de la chance ! Plaisanta Remus souriant franchement

- C'est tout à fait cela ! Pitié dites-moi que vous acceptez ! Supplia Lily en prenant un faux air triste. Elle savait que ses amis allaient accepter de prendre en charge son enfant.

- Bien sûr que l'on accepte. Bon bien sûr je ne le fais pas pour cet imbécile de James mais pour vous deux. J'espère que ce sera un mec pour qu'on l'emmène jouer au Quidditch !

Sirius était absolument ravi de la proposition de son amie. Dire qu'il rêvait d'avoir un enfant. Mais avec son statut d'homosexuel il ne pouvait pas, il avait l'argent mais pas la condition. C'était triste mais avec cette proposition c'est comme si il était devenu père.

Les Malfoy étaient rentrés chez eux. Narcissa ne s'était pas sentie bien, physiquement. Et puis ainsi ils auraient plus de temps pour aller au bal auquel on les avait conviés. Elle prit un bain chaud et mousseux, se fit coiffer convenablement et enfila une robe. Elle se regarda devant le miroir et grimaçât de dégoût. On pouvait encore voir les traces de séquestration sur ses poignets et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle enfila des gants qui lui remontaient jusqu'aux coudes.

Elle descendit les escaliers quelques instants plus tard pour retrouver... Son chiot. Elle lui fit un câlin et le posa dans son lit avec soin. Elle l'avait nommé King. Puis Lucius arriva. Ils transplanèrent vers le lieu du bal, qui se trouvait être le manoir des Lestrange ou une réception importante était donnée.

En arrivant elle se sentit admirée par tous. Tous les sorciers de la haute société étaient présents, le ministre en personne s'était déplacé et parlait avec Rodolphus Lestrange, le mari de Bellatrix. Narcissa savait que des mangemorts étaient dans la pièce mais ne dit rien. Elle partit embrasser sa sœur qui lui fit un léger sourire. Puis alors que les deux sœurs discutaient Bellatrix ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Elle semblait fulminer ce qui parut étrange à sa sœur qui regarda derrière elle.

Une femme ressemblant fortement à Bellatrix s'avançait vers elles avec une petite fille aux cheveux roses. L'enfant avait un visage en cœur et des yeux bruns rieurs. Elle portait une robe violette assortie à celle de sa mère qui se trouvait être Andromeda, l'ainée des sœurs Black.

- Andromeda... Je peux savoir ce que tu fais la avec cette bâtarde ?

Bellatrix fulminait de rage. Si de la fumée aurait pu sortir de ses oreilles, elle serait sortie. Narcissa s'avança derrière Bellatrix et attendit la réponse de son aînée. Androméda regarda ses deux sœurs avec un sourire. La cadette avait gardé sa tête d'ange aux airs froid tandis que la deuxième conservait sa tête de guerrière avec ses yeux féroces. Elles n'avaient pas changées.

- Bella, Cissy vous êtes ravissantes. Cissy je suis ravie que tu te sois remise des événements et Bella je voulais absolument te parler. Je sais que tu refuses de me parler mais écoutes moi jusqu'au bout je t'en prie.

- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Demanda Bellatrix avec un air supérieur

- Te souviens-tu des heures que nous passions à jouer toutes les trois ? Quand nous nous faisions gronder par mère et que Cissy nous réconfortait avec des câlins ? Quand nous avions cassé le bras de notre voisin Moldu Tim ?

- Je m'en souviens mais viens en au fait je te prie.

- J'aimerais que Nymphadora puisse connaître ses tantes.

- Je te demande pardon ? Hors de question ! Vire de mon manoir ou je te fais sortir à coup de doloris compris ?

Bellatrix semblait sérieuse et pour prouver ses dires elle sortit sa baguette. Cissy ne prononçât pas une parole mais regarda l'enfant avec autre chose que du mépris. Elle savait que cette fillette avait du sang moldu mais elle la trouvait mignonne. Puis soudainement elle ressenti la même chose que sur le chemin de traverse. Son cœur s'emballait, son ventre se serrait et sa tête tournait. Elle prit place dans un fauteuil le temps que ça passe. Le temps est notre ami.

Lucius quant à lui était en train de discuter avec des confrères. Ils abordaient des sujets que Lucius dominait sans faire d'efforts ce qui avait tendance à l'agacer. Il tira sur son cigare et tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

- Alors mon cher Lucius, à ce que je peux voir ta fragile femme se remet des émotions qu'elle a subi n'est-ce pas ?

Lucius regarda Monsieur Parkinson avec des yeux froids, avec un regard polaire. Il tapota le pommeau de sa canne et attendit la suite.

- Oui parce que d'après ce que raconte-la presse sorcière Narcissa est une femme frêle qui nécessite toute l'attention possible... Heureusement que Catherine n'est pas comme…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. En moins de 5 secondes Philippe Parkinson se retrouva par terre, à se tordre de douleur comme un chien aux pieds de Lucius Malfoy qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur.

- Avisez-vous de dire ne serait-ce la moindre parole blessante ou insultante envers ma femme et vous aurez droit au même sort que cet imbécile siffla Lucius en fusillant les autres hommes du regard.

Les hommes présents prirent cette réaction très au sérieux. Lucius n'avait vraiment pas l'air de plaisanter. C'est sur cet incident que la conversation s'arrêta, chacun repartant avec son épouse respective. Puis quand le bal se termina chacun retourna dans son habitation.

Lucius, qui n'appréciait guère l'image que la presse donnait de sa femme décida de s'y rendre dès le lendemain pour mettre les choses au clair. C'était insensé et faux. Narcissa allait mieux, surtout depuis que le couple avait appris une bonne nouvelle. Quand Narcissa et Lucius avaient tenté d'avoir un enfant, ça n'avait pas marché la première fois. Puis la deuxième fois non plus. Narcissa commençait à désespérer si bien qu'elle avait rempli des papiers d'adoption. Lucius avait été très dur à convaincre et Narcissa avait eu bien du mal à lui faire accepter cette adoption.

De plus beaucoup de proches n'avaient pas compris la décision des Malfoy. Ils avaient même reproché à Lucius de laisser Narcissa porter la culotte dans ce couple ce qu'il avait évidemment démenti avec vigueur. Mais personne ne savait que depuis le drame Narcissa rêvait d'avoir des enfants. Pas qu'un seul pour honorer la tradition ou pour donner un héritier au monde mais 3 ou 4 pour pouvoir s'épanouir avec eux, les voir jouer, les voir s'amuser avant qu'ils ne deviennent des blocs de glaces.

Et ce fût un jeudi en fin de matinée qu'elle reçut une lettre d'un orphelinat sorcier japonais. Il faisait froid en novembre, encore plus en Angleterre. Elle posta une réponse et s'empressa d'avertir son mari. Elle voulut également le dire à son père mais Cygnus Black avait refusé d'entendre quoi que ce soit à propos d'une éventuelle adoption. Pour lui, Narcissa devait donner un enfant de sang à son mari. Abraxas Malfoy avait eu la même réaction et avait passé un bon savon à son fils qui n'avait rien osé dire pour ne pas froisser l'orgueil de son paternel.

-Vous n'êtes que des enfants et vous le regretterez plus tard !

Cette phrase dite par Cygnus Black avait brisé le cœur de Narcissa qui n'arrivait pas à faire entendre raison à son père. Elle n'arrivait pas à avoir d'enfant et elle en voulait, que devait-elle faire ? Elle pensait avoir trouvé la meilleure solution. Et ce fût en mi-novembre, quelques jours après l'annonce du Japon qu'elle apprit sa grossesse. Son visage resta froid même si elle était heureuse. Elle ne regretta pas son choix d'adopter en plus de l'enfant qui allait venir. Jamais, elle s'en fit la promesse.

Elle transplana avec Lucius au japon alors qu'elle était enceinte de 3 mois au mois de janvier, heureuse de quitter temporairement le froid anglais pour le climat du pays du soleil levant. Elle passa une journée entière auprès des enfants dans l'orphelinat, la tête recouverte d'un voile. En même temps elle reçut une lettre de sa mère qui lui disait que même si officiellement elle n'acceptait pas son choix, officieusement elle trouvait ce geste merveilleux. Bon tout n'était pas rose, Lucius avait demandé un enfant sang pur. Et c'est en pleine après-midi qu'on remit à Narcissa une fillette de moins d'un an dans les bras. Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs comme l'encre, à la peau pâle comme les poupées, aux yeux bleus océan. C'était le coup de foudre de Cissy cette enfant.

-Lila-Rose Malfoy avait-elle murmuré en embrassant le front de sa fille.

Lucius en aurait presque sourit mais il restait de marbre car même au Japon il était connu pour sa froideur légendaire. Il se devait d'honorer sa réputation même si il ravi d'avoir un enfant. L'annonce de la grossesse de Narcissa l'avait décontracté, il était sûr d'avoir un enfant de son sang et son père ne lui ferait pas autant la moral. De plus il avait appris que Lily Potter attendait l'enfant de James ce qui lui avait retourné le cerveau. Pendant des nuits il avait tenté de savoir comme c'était possible sans jamais pouvoir expliquer ce fait.

Puis était venu Draco Lucius Malfoy, le frère de Lila-Rose et l'héritier mâle que Cygnus et Abraxas voulaient tant. Il était né un mois avant terme le 5 juin 1980 durant la nuit. Lucius et Narcissa se retrouvèrent avec deux enfants en bas-âge au manoir…. Et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter maintenant.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Vos avis ? Je les attends avec impatience ! Que pensez-vous de l'idée de Narcissa ? **

**XOXO **

**Mae **


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou ! **

**Voilà la deuxième partie comme promis. Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Merci de votre soutien quotidien.**

**XOXO**

**Mae **

* * *

**C'est mon choix, pas celui des autres**

Le 31 Juillet 1980 ce fût Harry Potter Black Lupin qui vit la lumière du jour. Le gamin avait des yeux vert émeraude ce qui fit malheureusement penser à ceux de son père. Mais il avait une jolie bouille ce qui fit fondre sa mère et ses nouveaux papas. En effet, Rémus et Sirius étaient allés au ministère pour adopter l'enfant, comme l'avait demandé Lily Potter.

Pendant l'année 1980 beaucoup d'enfants virent le jour et beaucoup étaient prédestinés à de fabuleux destins. Harry s'épanouissait comme tous les enfants normaux et faisait le bonheur de ses parents. Malheureusement tout n'était pas rose et la nuit du 31 octobre le mage noir le plus redouté s'infiltra dans la maison de Lily. Elle était en train de chanter une berceuse à son fils quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement. Elle crut que c'était la faute de la tempête au dehors et continua sa chanson. De plus aujourd'hui, les pères d'Harry n'étaient pas là avec elle, ils étaient sortis voir un match de Quidditch. Quand elle sentit une aura froide passer près d'elle, elle comprit et se retourna en attrapant sa baguette.

-Pitié… implora-t-elle à Lord Voldemort. Elle le voyait s'avancer vers elle. Elle tenta de protéger son fils unique. Laissez-le en vie, je vous en prie…

-Pas de pitié… Avada Kedavra…

Il avait fallu d'une formule magique pour ôter la vie de Lily Potter. Elle gisait, devant le berceau ou Harry pleurait, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il criait et le mage noir pointa son arme mortelle sur le front du gamin qui braillait.

En prononçant la formule quelque chose se passa et le sort ne fonctionna pas. Il se retourna sur lui, laissant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du bébé qui perdit connaissance. Il ne restait qu'un tas de cendre, le tas de Lord Voldemort, terrassé par un bébé, à jamais… Quand Sirius et Rémus rentrèrent ce soir-là ils crurent à la fin de leurs vies. Lily, morte, Harry inconscient… La maison dévastée et méconnaissable…

Ce soir d'octobre fût funeste…

De plus les autorités sorcière embarquèrent Harry pour le confier à la seule famille vivante d'Harry, la sœur de Lily. Sirius et Rémus essayèrent de les en empêcher et ce fût seulement au dernier moment que Dumbledore, qui était présent lors de l'adoption témoigna pour que le couple garde Harry et l'élève convenablement. Ce fût très dur et le ministre fût très dur à convaincre.

-Je refuse qu'un couple de gay adopte cet enfant, adopte le survivant ! Avait-il dit avec force en abattant son poing sur la table

-C'est de la discrimination ! avait hurlé Sirius en se levant, furieux

Il fût calmé par son compagnon qui expliqua ce que Lily avait demandé, qu'ils avaient les moyens d'élever cet enfant et qu'ils lui apprendraient tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir avant son entrée à Poudlard. Le procès avait duré plus de 5 heures et c'est avec soulagement que les autorités sorcières avaient rendu le bébé au couple qui partit rapidement du ministère… Il était temps de commencer leur nouvelle vie à trois.

Du côté des Malfoy on pouvait dire que la situation était pour le mieux. Après Lila-Rose, le couple était allé chercher Ishvan Arès en Israël. Ishvan était brun châtain avec de beaux yeux gris acier et une peau halée pâle. Pour le petit Israélien , Cygnus s'était énervé comme jamais et avait giflé sa fille à deux reprises. Il l'avait frappé devant ses enfants qui avaient 1an et demi pour Draco et Lila-Rose et 2 ans pour Ishvan. Lucius n'était pas présent car il réglait des affaires importantes au ministère. Il ne l'avait jamais su.

Bellatrix avait halluciné en voyant que sa sœur adoptait comme elle changeait de robe. Depuis quand les Black adoptaient des enfants venant du monde entier ? Mais bon elle s'était résignée à la critiquer, elle n'avait pas d'enfants donc ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à dénigrer ce que faisant sa sœur. Ce qui la calmait un peu c'était que ce n'était que des enfants au sang pur qu'elle avait pour neveux et nièces, Lucius s'en était assuré avant de conclure.

5 ans passèrent et les enfants de Narcissa s'épanouissaient comme cette dernière l'avait rêvé. Ils apprenaient tous à être de parfaits petits Malfoy et savaient copier à merveilles leurs parents quand ils sortaient. Le masque froid d'indifférence faisait parti de leur éducation mais l'amour ne manquait pas. On pouvait bien dire ce qu'on voulait des Malfoy, qu'ils étaient froids, arrogants en public. C'était vrai mais en privé c'était une toute autre histoire. Lucius ne se reconnaissait plus par moment. Ses enfants étaient tous des MONSTRES.

Ishvan, 7 ans. Draco 6 ans et Lila-Rose 6 ans et demi jouaient dans le salon après avoir fini le cours de bonnes manières donné par un professeur particulier. Ils étaient particulièrement actifs surtout Draco qui ne se préoccupait jamais du fait que ses frères et sœurs ne lui ressemblaient pas. Ils étaient en pleine session de cartes magique quand Narcissa arriva. Leur mère se posa sur un fauteuil pour surveiller ce petit monde avant qu'un accident n'arrive.

La dernière fois Lila-Rose était revenue toute mouillée au manoir parce que ses frères l'avaient jetée dans le lac pour rire. Ou alors quand Draco était tombé de son balai car il avait vu Ishvan lâcher le manche. Et il y avait le jour ou Ishvan avait voulu refaire la décoration de sa chambre avec de l'encre prise dans le bureau de son père. Lucius avait crût faire une crise en voyant des poissons sur le mur mais avait quand même trouvé cela amusant de la part de son ainé. Ou encore quand les trois enfants avaient fait une bataille de petits pois pendant l'absence de leurs parents. Ils étaient en compagnie de leur tante Bellatrix qui n'avait rien dit et qui avait même participé à la guerre.

C'est pour cela que Lucius disait élever des monstres poli avec Narcissa. Il n'avait pas du tout aimé quand la presse sorcière avait dit que le manoir Malfoy était le refuge des enfants en détresse, c'était faux. Des rumeurs disant que Narcissa était stérile avait circulée dans le ministère aussi mais fût vite démenti par la seconde grossesse de l'épouse Malfoy.

-Veux-tu agrandir ta famille comme celle des Weasley qui se reproduisent comme des lapins ? Avait alors demandé Rodolphus à Lucius lors d'un diner

- Non avait simplement répondu le blond en assommant son collègue et ami d'un coup dans la tête.

Il était vrai que les ragots et critiques fusaient dans tous les sens mais peu importait au couple qui gardait la tête haute quoi qu'il arrive. Ils étaient fiers et à la différence des Weasley ils n'étaient pas pauvres et leurs enfants n'étaient pas des sauvageons sans manières. Ils étaient tous très éduqués et polis ce qui faisait la fierté du couple. Ils avaient bien travaillé sur ce point-là.

Et neuf mois plus tard naquirent Shandor Raver et Doutzen Elizabeth. Deux de plus s'ajoutaient à la tribu Malfoy qui devenait la cible de la presse sorcière chaque jour. Les sorties en famille devenaient de plus en plus compliquée, Narcissa et Lucius devaient faire face aux questions des journalistes, aux photos et aux remarques de tous. Lucius faisait tout son possible pour protéger sa famille. Les jumeaux restaient avec Narcissa, et les trois autres restaient dans l'ombre protectrice de leur père. La foule se pressait, chacun voulant observer la famille, voir le visage des jumeaux Malfoy, demander pourquoi ils avaient adoptés. Beaucoup regardaient avec curiosité la petite Lila-Rose, passant de ses yeux bleus en forme d'amande à sa peau pâle comme la neige. C'était très agaçant à la longue.

Puis arriva la date ou les plus grands devaient aller à Poudlard. Cela déchira le cœur de Narcissa. Ses enfants étaient encore trop jeunes, elle ne voulait pas les laisser seuls. Et encore, elle avait de la chance, Lucius voulait les envoyer en Bulgarie.

-Non ! Je refuse d'envoyer Ishvan tout seul là-bas ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre en le sachant dans cette école !

Narcissa avait contesté la décision de son époux avec vigueur ! Elle s'opposait à ce choix, elle refusait que son bébé aille en Bulgarie, elle ne le voulait pas loin d'elle. Elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle à jamais mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle laissa son bébé partir à Poudlard. Elle pleura toute la nuit qui suivit son départ. Mais elle se consola en se disant qu'il resta Draco, Lila-Rose, Shandor et Doutzen avec elle.

Puis l'année suivante Draco et Lila-Rose partirent également à Poudlard. Harry Potter aussi faisait sa rentrée et il fût accompagné à la gare par ses deux papas. Ils étaient vraiment très complices.

-Eh papa !

Deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers l'enfant.

-Lequel ? s'exclama un avec un sourire moqueur. Le plus beau évidemment renchérit le deuxième.

-Et si jamais je vais chez les blaireaux ?

L'enfant semblait préoccupé. Il voulait aller chez les lions comme ses papas et sa mère. Même si Lily était partie elle restait dans l'esprit de l'enfant.

-Eh bien les blaireaux auront le meilleur jeune sorcier de la planète entière, ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Tout ira bien, tu peux également demander au choixpeau de t'envoyer chez les lions si c'est ça qui te fait si peur lui dit Rémus d'un ton affectueux.

-Et de toutes manières tu as du sang de lion ! Renchérit son autre papa en lui faisant un câlin. Sirius enlaça son fils avant de voir sa cousine sur le quai. Elle posa un baiser froid sur les fronts de ses deux enfants et regarda Sirius de haut. Il hocha la tête pour la saluer et elle répondit très calmement, avec dignité. Il avait compris. Sirius savait que ce baiser froid était imposé par le protocole et qu'en réalité Narcissa aurait voulu serrer ses enfants dans ses bras en les embrassant avec amour.

Il était heureux de ne pas vivre ainsi. Ce qui l'interpella le plus fut de voir Lucius veiller instinctivement sur ses deux plus jeunes enfants sans pour autant desserrer les dents ou même faire un sourire. Il resta là, à toiser les autres avec son statut de roi. A ses côtés il vit la copie de Narcissa, une petite fille de 4 ans tout au plus. Elle avait des cheveux blonds platine et regardait autour d'elle avec curiosité. Elle avait un chignon et souriait. Son jumeau sans hésitation se tenait à côté d'elle. Il avait des cheveux de la même longueur et couleur qu'elle sauf qu'ils étaient attachés en catogan.

-Eh Rémus, il y a mini-Lucius et mini -Narcissa regardes ! Intima Sirius à son compagnon

Le loup garou regarda dans la direction indiquée et crut halluciner. C'étaient les copies parfaites du couple Malfoy. Lucius n'avait même pas prit la peine de regarder le cousin de sa femme, il savait trop bien ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Puis il fût pris d'un terrible doute, Harry avait-il pour ce que son père biologique avait fait à sa femme ? S'il le savait c'était très mauvais. En effet, le couple Malfoy n'en avait jamais parlé à leurs enfants, pour ne pas les effrayer. Lucius comprit que si jamais Harry le disait à un de ses trois enfants il serait bon à donner des explications sur tous les points.

-« Bon relativises Lucius. Ishvan est à Serpentard, Draco et Lila-Rose y seront certainement aussi, ils ont intérêt à y être d'ailleurs ! Et puis Harry a tout d'un futur Gryffondor donc normalement ils ne devraient pas trop se rencontrer ».

Il fût interrompu dans son monologue intérieur quand Narcissa arriva et souleva Doutzen pour transplaner tandis qu'il partait lui aussi avec Shandor. Ils retournèrent au manoir Malfoy, l'aristocrate se décida à aborder les sujets tabous avec son épouse. Il attendit qu'elle installe les jumeaux devant une table avec des parchemins et des plumes pour l'entrainer dans son bureau privé.

-Cissy. Je sais que tu ne veux plus parler de ça mais il faudra qu'on dise à Ishvan, Draco et Lila-Rose pour ce qu'il s'est passé avant leur naissance…

Il savait qu'elle avait compris mais qu'elle allait étouffer le sujet pour ne pas en parler. Il avait raison.

-Je… Lucius, je dois aller voir si Shandor et Doutzen vont bien. On en reparlera plus tard bredouilla-t-elle avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette

Lucius était contrarié. Il savait que ce moment allait arriver, le moment des explications avec sa femme et ses enfants. Trop contrarié pour réfléchir correctement il sortit une cigarette du fond d'un tiroir et l'alluma. Il tira sur la tige très longtemps en laissant la fumée sortir par ses narines. Il en fuma plusieurs sans se rendre compte que le paquet diminuait a vu d'œil… En fermant les yeux il se souvint de toute la paperasse qui l'attendait. Il termina la cigarette et entama son travail…

De son côté Narcissa savait qu'elle avait encore fui. Elle savait qu'elle ne fuirait pas éternellement. Pour se changer les idées elle regarda ses jumeaux gribouiller sur des parchemins. Son père avait été fier d'elle quand elle lui avait annoncé la naissance de Doutzen et Shandor. Et il l'avait frappé et insulté quand elle était revenue d'Israël avec Ishvan…. Elle se promit ce jour-là de ne plus jamais laisser quelqu'un la frapper de la sorte, elle s'était sentie humilier trop de fois dans sa vie.

Il fallait que les gens arrêtent de la voir comme la fille de Cygnus Black, la sœur cadette de Bellatrix Lestrange, la femme de Lucius, la victime de James Potter mais comme Narcissa Black Malfoy, épouse aimante, mère attentionnée de 5 enfants et dame de la haute société. Une aristocrate qui méritait sa place dans le monde sorcier.

-« Je ne serais plus jamais cette femme bafouée, cette victime dépressive, cette âme perdue que j'étais il y a quelques années. Je serais forte pour ma famille. Je suis Narcissa Black Malfoy » !

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Lâchez-vous, laissez parler votre imagination, si vous avez des propositions je les lirai avec plaisir ! ****J**

**XOXO**

**Mae **


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou ! **

**Désolée pour le retard. Ce chapitre a été long à écrire, il m'a demandé beaucoup d'inspiration, beaucoup de temps et beaucoup de réflexion… J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci pour vos reviews, je les aime beaucoup et elles me font très plaisir ! **

Aurelie Malfoy : Merci beaucoup, la suite, la voilà ! Gros bisous

astaroth671 : Oui, j'aime bien la voir comme une maman gâteau, elle l'est dans les films mais je voulais rendre cette image encore plus forte dans ma fiction. Harry à Serpentard ? Je ne sais pas c'est une bonne question

stormtrooper2 : Eh bien je ne sais pas, peut-être… Sans doute, mais je pense que je vais garder le physique de son père et la mentalité de sa mère… Oui tes comptes sont exacts, James sortira de prison dans 4 ans, quand Harry entrera en quatrième année à Poudlard…

**Bonne lecture les enfants, à bientôt. Je vous conseille de lire ce chapitre avec la musique « if i lose myself » de OneRepublic. **

**XOXO **

**Mae **

* * *

**Les interrogations **

Les interrogations c'est ce qui hantait les esprits des trois ainés Malfoy. Pourquoi les deux plus grands n'étaient pas comme papa et maman ? Pourquoi Lila-Rose avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux légèrement bridés ? Pourquoi Ishvan avait une peau hâlée ?

Oui, les trois enfants s'étaient posé des questions. Pourquoi quand on annonçait leur nom de famille tout le monde les regardaient d'un air surpris ? Pourquoi le père de leur maman la frappait quand elle annonçait l'arrivée d'un enfant qui n'était pas du sang Malfoy ?

Pour la dernière adoption le couple était allé chercher Vivienne en Bosnie-Herzégovine. Une petite fille aux yeux bleus rieurs qui était âgée d'à peine 3 ans.

Ils avaient les moyens d'élever tous ses enfants et ils étaient tous irréprochables, et puis ainsi ils en avaient trois biologique et trois adoptés. Ils ne faisaient bien sûr aucune différence entre les 6 car ils étaient tous leurs enfants. Ils avaient subi les remarques de certaines familles qui avaient encore fait la réflexion « Voulez-vous avoir une famille de la même taille que celle des Weasley ? ».

Cette phrase était rouillée. Par Merlin les gens ne savaient pas faire la différence entre une famille riche et une pauvre ? Tous sans exception étaient bien élevés et aucun n'avaient des manières de cochon ! Bon ça dépendait des fois. En public ils étaient tous irréprochables mais en privé cela pouvait virer au cauchemar.

**Flash-Back**

1 semaine avant la rentrée toutes les familles s'activaient pour que les jeunes sorciers soient prêts. 3 Familles en particulier, Les Weasley, Les Potter Black Lupin et les Malfoy. 3 façons de se préparer bien différentes.

**_Weasley_**

_Ronald Bilius Weasley était descendu avec ses frères et sœur pour déjeuner. Il avait sa sœur cadette Ginevra dites Ginny, ses frères jumeaux Fred et Georges et son ainé Percy. Ses deux autres frères Bill et Charlie n'étaient pas là… _

_Quand il arriva dans la cuisine il vit son frère Percy qui lisait un épais manuel noir. Il savait d'avance de quel livre il s'agissait. C'était le livre ou étaient regroupées toutes les familles de sang-pur avec la descendance et les ancêtres…_

_-Par merlin maman ! Nous sommes à la place 26 sur un classement de 26… Nous sommes des sang-purs, pourquoi nous n'avons pas le même grade que les Malfoy ou les Lestrange ou les Potter ? _

_Percy semblait au bout du gouffre, lui qui rêvait de gloire et de célébrité il se retrouvait à la 26__ème__ place dans le livre des familles sang-purs anglaises. Et ce n'était même pas dans la bonne catégorie, c'était la catégorie des traitres à leur sang…. Autant dire ça revenait au même niveau que les sans-baguettes. _

_-Percy… mange s'il te plait _

_Molly, sa mère commençait à en avoir marre. Son fils lui rabâchait sans arrêt la même chose. _

_-Mais pourquoi les Malfoy ont adoptés 3 enfants ? Ils ne sont pas censés être froids comme la glace et détester tous ceux qui ne sont pas de leur sang si merveilleux ? Et puis pourquoi dans toutes les conférences de presse ils refusent de s'expliquer sur ce fait ? Mais tu as vu ? Ils sont même allés chercher leur dernière fille en Bosnie-Herzégovine !_

_-Mais tout le monde s'en fiche ! _

_Ron en avait marre que les Malfoy soient au cœur de tous les repas de famille C'est vrai, à la fin c'était pénible, on aurait dit que Percy vouait un culte à cette famille _

_-La ferme Ron ! Je suis l'ainé et tu n'as pas à me parler de la sorte ! _

_-Bon ça suffit ! Ron tu manges, Percy tu arrêtes avec ton livre et les Malfoy et Fred et Georges vous rendez sa baguette à Percy tout de suite ! _

_Molly venait d'exploser encore une fois après ses fils. Elle posa devant eux une carafe de jus de citrouille et continua de faire le ménage. Elle posa le linge propre dans la chambre de ses fils puis vérifia une dernière fois les manuels de cours de Ron pour être sûre que tout était parfait. Quand elle entendit le son du transplanage elle se rua dans le salon pour voir qui était arrivé. Elle vit son mari, Arthur Weasley. Il portait un chapeau le faisant ressembler à un lutin et un grand manteau vert bouteille. Il avait l'air ravi et embrassa son épouse. _

**_Potter Black Lupin_**

_Sirius Black était en train de cuisiner pour son compagnon et son fils. Rémus était allé chercher avec Harry les manuels scolaires et la baguette. Il s'avérait que c'était la sœur jumelle de celle du plus grand mage noir…. Pas très joyeux en soi. Puis ils étaient rentrés pour déjeuner avec Sirius. Rémus voulait aborder un sujet important avec son compagnon et c'est pour cela qu'il demanda à Harry d'aller chercher un livre dans sa chambre. _

_-Sirius, il faut qu'on parle ! _

_Le loup-garou avait entamé directement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de passer par 4 chemins ! _

_-Je t'écoute murmura Sirius en continuant de faire des gestes circulaires avec sa baguette pour remuer sa sauce._

_-Il est temps que l'on parle à notre fils de ce qui est arrivé avant sa naissance. Il va côtoyer les enfants Malfoy à Poudlard et je préfère lui annoncer moi-même. Il sera terriblement choqué si c'est Draco ou un autre qui lui dit ! _

_-Ah oui ? Mais tu dis comment à un enfant d'à peine 11 ans que son géniteur, celui qui normalement aurait dû être son père est à Azkaban, le pire endroit pour un sorcier ? Comment tu veux lui annoncer que c'est parce qu'il a violé la mère d'un futur camarade ? _

_C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry entra dans la pièce. Il lâcha son livre et regarda ses papas avec un air choqué…_

_-Depuis le début vous me mentez ? Je croyais que mon père était un homme inconnu… _

_-Harry s'il te plait laisse nous t'expliquer… implora Rémus en regardant le jeune garçon _

_Puis ils passèrent presque 1 heure à expliquer qui était James, pourquoi il était en prison, quand il sortirait et pourquoi il y était. Harry se décomposa en entendant ses papas lui dirent que James avait violé Narcissa, la cousine de Sirius… Il eut terriblement honte et refusa d'en entendre plus. Il fit la promesse au couple de ne rien dire à personne et surtout pas aux enfants Malfoy…_

_-Je le promets… Mais pourquoi faire un tel acte ? Je ne comprends pas…. Narcissa c'est la femme qui est célèbre pour avoir adopté plein d'enfants, c'est la femme de Lucius n'est-ce pas ? Quand je l'ai croisé je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle avait subi cela… Elle paraissait si froide, si absente, si hautaine… C'est à peine si elle regardait les autres personnes… _

_-Oui c'est elle. Si elle est comme ça c'est parce qu'elle a toujours mal, elle était très jeune quand elle a été violée. Et si elle adopte beaucoup c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas être seule, le protocole de société sang-pur l'oblige à se conduire de cette façon. Je peux t'assurer qu'elle aime ses enfants, la preuve est visible car elle à 3 enfants qui ne sont pas nés de sa chair. Pourtant je peux te le jurer, c'est ma cousine et même si on ne se parle plus je la connais encore. Narcissa est l'exemple de la mère parfaite. _

_Harry regarda son père qui semblait très sincère. Il fit un câlin à Rémus et Sirius puis ils passèrent dans la cuisine pour manger le repas… qui était brulé…._

**_Malfoy _**

_Narcissa était dans le salon, à moitié assise, à moitié allongée sur un sofa, un roman sorcier entre les mains. Devant-elle il y avait 3 de ses 6 enfants, Ishvan 12ans, Draco et Lila 11ans. _

_Vivienne, Shandor et Doutzen étaient avec Lucius à l'étage. Le père de la famille remplissait des dossiers et enseignait à ses plus jeunes enfants comment écrire correctement. Du moins à ses jumeaux, Vivienne était encore un peu petite. _

_-Shandor, la plume ne se tient pas comme une craie. Ce n'est pas un bâton qu'on lance à un chien dans le parc ! fit remarquer Lucius à son fils _

_Il lui prit la main et l'aida à remplir la ligne de A qu'il avait écrite sur un parchemin. Les lignes d'écritures étaient un exercice parfait pour ses jumeaux qui chaque jour apprenaient des choses différentes. De son côté, sa sœur jumelle écrivait la lettre P avec application. Elle devait tenir cela de sa mère. _

_Lucius regarda sa fille et inspecta les lettres qu'elle faisait. La gamine leva la tête vers son paternel et lui fit un sourire avec toutes ses dents blanches. En privé il se laissait aller trop vite avec ses 6 enfants, jamais il n'aurait imaginé avoir une famille aussi grande. Son père lui avait reproché cela de nombreuses fois. Mais l'aristocrate blond s'en moquait éperdument. _

_-Doutzen, appliques toi un peu pour les dernières lettres, le P est un B à l'envers souviens-en toi._

_Dans le salon les ainés avaient fini leur partie de cartes. Ils observaient leur mère qui elle semblait passionnée par sa lecture. Quand Narcissa se rendit compte que ses ainés la regardaient elle posa le roman pour faire face. _

_-Maman, pourquoi tu pleures des fois quand tu es seule ? _

_Lila avait posé cette question sans mauvaises intentions. Elle avait déjà surpris sa mère en pleurs quand elle avait eu besoin d'elle mais n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa mère était si triste… Draco donna un coup de coude à sa jumelle (même si ils ne se ressemblaient pas ils étaient nés la même année et étaient très complices). _

_-Pourquoi tu poses des questions comme ça Lila ? Gronda Ishvan en regardant sa cadette _

_-Chut…. Ne vous disputez pas. Des fois je suis triste mais ce n'est pas à cause de vous mes enfants murmura Narcissa en se plongeant dans son passé _

_-Mais c'est à cause de quelque chose qui s'est passé avant l'arrivée d'Ishvan ? _

_Les trois enfants étaient pendus à ses lèvres, chacun attendait une réponse. Mais Narcissa ne voulait rien dire, pourtant elle savait que ses enfants devaient le savoir, ils étaient en âge de comprendre. Cependant elle ne voulait pas les choquer avec cette histoire du passé, elle inventa une histoire bateau qu'ils ne crûrent évidemment pas… Mais aucun n'osa rien dire…_

_C'est à ce moment-là que Lucius descendit au salon en tenant Vivienne dans les bras, tandis que Doutzen et Shandor s'accrochaient à lui. Il posa ses enfants devant Narcissa et retourna dans son bureau pour terminer son travail._

_Vivienne leva les bras vers sa mère qui tenta de la soulever. Elle n'y arriva pas, elle était trop fatiguée en ce moment. _

_-Maman est fatiguée Vivienne, viens avec moi murmura Lila en attrapant sa sœur. Draco quant à lui était bien décidé à savoir ce que cachait sa mère et monta à l'étage retrouver son père. Il frappa à son bureau et attendit une réponse. Il vit son père qui remplissait encore des dossiers. _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a maman ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu trop brut…_

_Lucius leva la tête et regarda son fils. Draco semblait sérieux et déterminé. _

_-Je te demande pardon ? _

_-Pourquoi est-ce que maman pleure le soir ? Quand Lila lui a demandé elle a paru absente et je suis certain que c'est quelque chose qui s'est produit avant l'adoption de Lila et Ishvan. Je veux savoir ce qui la ronge, je sais que vous ne nous avez pas dit toute la vérité… _

_Lucius était soufflé. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression de parler à son fils de 11 ans mais à un adolescent de 16 ans, assez mature pour comprendre certaines choses. Il l'invita à s'assoir et sortit parchemin que Narcissa avait écrit quelques jours après la naissance de son premier fils. Draco le lût et pleura comme un bébé dans les bras de son père. _

_-Dites-moi que c'est faux père…. _

_L'enfant était en état de choc. Il vouvoyait son père comme si il avait oublié qu'ils étaient en privé, comme si cette lettre lui avait fait oublié qui il était et ce qu'il faisait ici. _

_« Si jamais je meurs importée par la tristesse ou le dégout, par l'absence de dignité ou la perte de mon âme, promet moi de veiller sur Lila et Draco comme tu le dois, ce sont des enfants qui sont encore innocents et qui ont besoin d'amour… Un jour la tristesse me tuera… »_

_Cette phrase restait gravée dans l'esprit de l'enfant. Il ne comprenait pas ce que sa mère voulait dire dans cette phrase. Quelle tristesse ? Allait-elle mourir ? Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues pâles…_

_-Je te dois la vérité, comme à tes frères et sœurs. Tu ne dois pas le dire à Vivienne et aux jumeaux, ils sont encore trop jeunes pour comprendre ce que signifient cette phrase et cette histoire…_

_-Avant ta naissance ta mère n'était pas comme maintenant. Elle était beaucoup plus ouverte en public, moins froide que maintenant. Elle avait tout réussi tout comme moi. Et puis un jour où j'étais absent, au ministère elle est sortie sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter des étoffes. Elle n'est jamais revenue…. Je l'ai attendu pendant des heures mais rien. Je l'ai localisé grâce aux elfes de maison et ce que j'ai vu était horrible. Ta mère s'est faite violée par James Potter, le père d'un de tes futurs camarades d'école, le survivant, Harry Potter. Il est en prison depuis ce jour et sortira dans 4 ans… Je ne VEUX PAS que tu en parles à n'importe qui, à Lila et Ishvan tu peux mais je te préviens Draco, c'est très grave et tu te dois de garder cela secret ! Pour toi et pour ta mère ! Fais preuve de respect envers elle, elle a assez souffert comme ça. Compris ? _

_Lucius releva le menton de son fils pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux et attendit une réponse de l'enfant. _

_Draco était terriblement choqué mais parvint à murmurer « Oui » à son père. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement et de se dire qu'il allait côtoyer le fils de cette ordure lui faisait un pincement au cœur. Il partit rejoindre ses frères et sœurs en refoulant l'envie de pleurer…._

_Draco savait que même si Harry n'existait pas le jour du drame, il lui en voudrait. Pour avoir été engendré par ce monstre qui avait détruit l'âme pure de sa mère, qui l'avait brisé en mille morceaux… C'était peut-être à partir de ce jour que naquit la profonde haine de Draco pour Harry Potter…._

_Lucius était encore choqué de ce qu'il avait dit à son fils, était-ce une bonne idée ou pas ? Draco était encore jeune et encore innocent, mais maintenant le resterait-il ? Il descendit au salon pour retrouver le reste de sa tribu. Ils étaient tous, du moins pour les ainés dehors avec les chevaux de la propriété. Il vit les ainés aider les plus petits, expliquer comment faire. Draco restait de marbre mais aida néanmoins sa sœur Doutzen avec son poney… Narcissa tenait Vivienne dans les bras et la berçait doucement. La petite fille avait eu de la chance d'être adoptée par le couple Malfoy, sa famille avait été tuée par la guerre des sorciers de sang-pur en Bosnie… La blonde posa un baiser sur la joue maigre de l'enfant et observa le reste de sa famille… _

_Pour une fois que la famille pouvait être tranquille, à l'abri des photographes de la gazette du sorcier, à l'abri des questions sur le pourquoi du comment, à l'abri des inconnus voulant toucher, observer chacun des enfants… Elle se l'était juré devant Merlin lui-même, tant qu'elle serait vivante, personne ne ferait du mal à ses enfants comme elle avait eu mal dans le passé…. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir les épais bracelets qu'elle portait aux poignets pour dissimuler les cicatrises de séquestrations… En général elle ne sortait jamais sans gants pour ne pas qu'on voit les cicatrices du passé, son poignet droit restait fragile même si il était guéri… _

_-Cissy… Il est temps pour toi de le dire à tes enfants… Ishvan et Lila sont assez grands pour comprendre… murmura Lucius en prenant Vivienne pour la poser sur le sol _

_-Non Lucius souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent…. Ils vont perdre leur innocence et je ne veux pas que ça arrive… _

_-Draco est au courant… Il a trouvé étrange ta réaction quand Lila t'a demandé pourquoi pleures-tu le soir et il est venu me voir. Devant tant de conviction j'ai cédé pour lui expliquer la vérité. _

_-Comment as-tu osé ? Draco est encore un enfant ! _

_Elle tremblait sous le choc. Comment avait-il osé dire ça à son bébé ? Mais elle savait aussi que c'était la meilleure solution. Il fallait qu'il sache avant son entrée dans la cour des grands…. Elle retint des larmes avec difficultés et pensa à ses enfants, si heureux. Elle était forte et réussirait à faire une croix sur ce douloureux passé…._

**Fin du flash-back**

C'était le moment d'entrer dans la grande salle pour se faire répartir. Draco et Lila se regardait, aucun n'osant parler. A leurs côtés il y avait Harry, le survivant, la bête comme disait Draco… Lila avait refusé de le regarder, ayant l'impression de côtoyer une anormalité, un monstre alors que cet enfant n'y était pour rien… Ils étaient trop choqués pour pouvoir penser normalement…

Les portes s'ouvrirent pour les laisser entrer dans la grande salle. Que la répartition commence…

**A suivre….**

* * *

**Alors ? Ai-je répondu à certaines questions dans ce chapitre ? Vos avis ? **

**XOXO**

**Mae **


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou ! **

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Si l'histoire était un peu passive elle ne le sera plus à partir de ce chapitre. Les sujets tabous dont j'ai parlé au début vont entrer en jeu, et l'enfance je vous l'accorde est souvent ennuyante. Ne soyez pas choqués. Merci pour vos reviews, c'est cool ! **

_astaroth671 : Oui mais ça va changer, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas juste s'ils se détestaient déjà sans se connaitre. Pour Narcissa je ne sais pas. Au fait, une petite question, je me suis rendue compte que tu écrivais Narcissia, c'est fait exprès ? _

_Aurelie Malfoy : La voilà ! Gros Bisous_

_stormtrooper2 : Tu as raison et c'est ce que je me suis dit ! C'est pour ça que j'ai fait un contexte un peu différent, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! _

**Merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture ! **

**XOXO**

**Mae **

* * *

**Les nouvelles s'enchaînent**

Un professeur avec des lunettes carrées et un grand chapeau pointu déroula un long parchemin qui toucha le sol. Elle commençât à le lire, appelant les nouveaux élèves un par un. Une dénommée Hermione Granger passa la première pour aller chez les Gryffondor. Puis suivi une fille rousse qui fût répartie à Poufsouffle, un garçon brun aux yeux rieurs chez les aigles. Ron Weasley fût également réparti chez les lions, comme le voulait la tradition. Son frère Percy était le préfet et l'accueilli assez froidement, histoire de montrer qui était le chef.

Puis vint le tour de Lila. Elle passa sur l'estrade, un sourire froid plaqué sur le visage.

-Alors, Lila-Rose n'est-ce-pas ? Tu es une Malfoy ? Etrange, je ne me rappelle pas que Lucius ou Narcissa aient des origines asiatiques… C'est comme avec ton ainé Israélien, Ishvan n'est-ce-pas ?

-Je suis née au japon mais je vis depuis toujours en Angleterre. Maintenant si nous pouvions passer au choix de ma maison je vous en serais reconnaissante répondit la voix calme de la gamine

-Tu ne ressembles en rien à tes célèbres parents… Pas autant d'orgueil et de froideur que ce cher Lucius…

-Bon, choisis ma maison stupide créature !

-Le voilà enfin ! Le côté Malfoy se dévoile. Si jamais je ne te mets pas chez les serpents j'aurais des problèmes avec ton cher père n'est-ce pas ?

-Mon père n'est pas comme vous le croyez. Evidement il préférait que j'aille chez Serpentard mais si je ne corresponds pas aux critères ce n'est pas la peine ! Maintenant choisis, je n'ai pas toute ma journée !

-SERPENTARD ! Hurla le choixpeau

Ishvan, qui avait assisté à toute la scène fût heureux du choix de maison pour sa sœur. Puis vint le tour de Draco.

-Alors toi tu es la copie de ce cher Lucius ! Je te reconnais bien sur ce point !

-J'apprécie beaucoup mon père mais je vous prierais de ne pas me comparer à lui. Je suis différent maintenant choisis horrible créature !

-Bien ! Quand allez-vous arrêtez de m'insulter ? SERPENTARD ! Hurla le choixpeau

La choixpeau avait compris que parler avec ces enfants étaient inutile, autant que quand il avait tenté d'engager la conversation avec Lucius… De plus il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû répartir la petite Lila chez les Serpents… Cette gamine n'avait pas les caractéristiques de cette maison… Et il était presque sûr que les deux ainés des Malfoy ne seraient pas traités Draco, il en était certain. Puis vint le tour d'Harry Potter. C'est une copie de James Potter qui s'avança pour se faire répartir, il regardait ses nouveaux amis, un garçon roux à la table des lions et une jeune fille brune avec qui il semblait avoir sympathisé.

-Alors, je vois que cette année j'ai droit aux clones de mes anciens élèves… Je vois en toi le courage des lions mais la ruse des serpents. L'intelligence des aigles et la loyauté des blaireaux te dominent également, je ne saurais dans quelle maison te mettre. Dis-moi, dans quelle maison veux-tu aller ?

-Je veux honorer mon blason familial et aller dans celle de mes papas !

-J'en conclus que c'est chez les lions ! GRYFFONDOR ! Hurla le choixpeau tandis que le survivant partait sous les applaudissements de toute la salle

Harry était en train de discuter avec ses nouveaux amis à la table des lions. Percy les avaient briffés sur tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Poudlard mais Hermione devait être aussi renseignée que lui car elle n'avait pas parût étonnée à tout ce qu'il avait dit. Ronald, son cadet paraissait très sympa.

-Eh Harry ! Tu connais d'autres élèves ici ? demanda un garçon avec un crapaud

Harry détailla l'autre garçon. Il semblait un peu niais mais sympa. Il fit signe que non. Ron lui montra certaines personnes avec la main et il s'attarda sur un garçon blond platine à la table opposée.

-Lui, c'est Draco Malfoy. Son père est un membre très important au ministère et sa famille est une des plus respectées du pays. Les deux à ses côtés se sont ses frères et sœur. Ils ont étés adoptés et il en a encore 3 autres. C'est un prétentieux froid et arrogant, il ne jure que par le sang pur et déteste les sans-baguettes, comme le reste de sa famille.

-Et toi tu te contentes de répéter ce que tu entends ou ce que tu lis ? C'est possible qu'il soit très sympa sous cette carapace froide.

La voix d'Harry était froide, il ne comprenait pas comment de tels préjugés pouvaient naitre alors que peu de personne connaissaient les Malfoy. Il se fit la promesse d'aller parler à Draco, Ishvan ou Lila. Il envoya dès le soir même une lettre à Sirius et Rémus pour leurs annoncer sa répartition à Gryffondor et son intention d'aborder Draco Malfoy. Pourquoi avoir peur de lui ? Après tout, si on ne tentait rien on n'aurait rien…

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore était inquiet. Comment allait se passer cette année ? Il avait sous le toit de son école sacrée deux gamins qui pouvaient devenir meilleurs amis ou meilleurs ennemis. Ils faisaient de deux familles opposées et qui savait ce qu'ils allaient inventer… Si jamais c'était comme au temps James/Lucius, Merlin lui-même savait que ce serait une horrible période… Soit c'était James qui se retrouvait humilié, déshabillé et pendu en l'air dans le parc par Malfoy ou c'était Lucius qui finissait à l'infirmerie à cause des farces stupides de Potter….

Il fit venir son bras droit, Severus Rogue. Le directeur savait très bien que c'était le meilleur ami de Lucius et aussi le parrain de certains enfants du couple. Il savait aussi que Lucius avait chargé Severus de veiller sur la moitié de sa tribu. C'est donc pour cela que le vieux directeur demanda aussi au professeur des potions de garder un œil sur Harry et Draco.

-Severus, j'aimerais que vous gardiez un œil ouvert sur le petit Potter et sur le petit Malfoy…confia-t-il

Severus devait avoir envie de jouer les imbéciles ce jour-là. Il répondit d'une voix neutre.

-Quel Malfoy ?

-Le petit Draco.

Albus avait répondu en regardant le ciel, les mains croisées dans le dos. Il ne voulait pas d'accidents et était prêt à tout pour ne pas que ça arrive. Quand il avait vu Harry il aurait juré voir son père mais quand il avait entendu le gosse parler, c'était du Lily. Le calme, la formulation, tout était de sa mère… Et Draco ressemblait tellement à Lucius que s'en était presque choquant.

Et puis les semaines et les mois passèrent à vitesse grand V. Chaque fois, Harry essayait d'approcher celui qu'on appelait le prince des Serpentard mais il renonçait au dernier moment. Il s'en voulait et savait également qu'il faudrait bien lui parler un jour. Les insultes et les humiliations étaient courantes entre les deux jeunes. Mais le pire restait pour Ishvan ou Lila qui se faisaient littéralement insultés car ils ne ressemblaient pas physiquement aux Malfoy.

-C'est pas Potter le balafré l'anormal, mais TOI !

-Depuis quand les Malfoy ont des gènes asiatiques ?

-Tu es sûr d'être un Malfoy et pas un moldu trouvé sur la route ?

Les deux ainés Malfoy se prenaient ces remarques en pleine figure à longueur de journée. Draco n'était pas un jeune violent mais quand on s'en prenait à sa sœur il n'hésitait pas. Un jour il avait cogné un élève de Serdaigle qui avait insulté Lila. Ishvan avait connu ça pendant sa première année mais avec le temps ça se dégradait encore plus. Certains lions avaient pris un malin plaisir à les rabaisser tandis que d'autres essayaient de les calmer. Harry ne savait jamais quel camp choisir, il essayait de rester neutre mais en tant que Survivant tout le monde voulait son avis.

Lucius était venu à maintes reprises à Poudlard pour régler ce problème, pour expliquer à Dumbledore que Draco n'était pas du genre violent, que si jamais les insultes continuaient sur ses ainés il emploierait les grands moyens. Au final, le directeur essayait de calmer les élèves déchainés mais rien n'y faisait… Les conséquences tombèrent quelques semaines après… Ishvan partit de Poudlard pour étudier dans une école de magie en Allemagne et Lila partit à Beaux bâtons.

Draco se retrouva seul avec les autres. Il commença à devenir plus froid et renfermé. Et puis un jour où il avait envoyé Goyle et Crabbe compter les épines des roses dans le parc il tomba nez à nez avec Harry. Ron jeta un regard froid au blond et essaya d'entrainer son ami à sa suite.

« J'arrive » avait simplement répondit Harry en marchant aux côtés de Draco

-Malfoy… Je sais que tu me déteste mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ?

-Potter, ne cherche même pas à savoir…

Draco s'en fichait, tout l'importait. Il avait hâte de terminer l'école pour se lancer dans ce qu'il aimait le plus La photographie. Il avait appris un sort grâce à une leçon donnée par sa sœur. C'était comme magique et le mouvement pour prendre la photo était très artistique.

-Pourquoi ? Redemanda seulement Harry

-Parce que ton père n'est qu'un con qui peut crever voilà !

Le ton était dur, mais la douleur était présente également. Le blond plongea son regard acier dans les yeux émeraude d'Harry. Harry prit le temps d'observer son ennemi.

-Je sais. Je suis juste de son sang mais le reste n'est pas de lui, je le haie comme toi j'imagine. Cet homme est juste mon géniteur, mon père est le cousin de ta mère…Mais maintenant il est en prison… On peut vivre en paix, du moins un peu…

-Tu es encore trop jeune… On a le même âge mais tu parles comme ma sœur Vivienne. Le monde n'est pas rose, il y a des anormalités et ton père en est une. C'est une des raisons qui me poussent à ne pas t'approcher, je ne veux pas me salir.

-Est-ce un compliment de parler comme ta sœur ? Et je voulais dire que quand il sortira le monde deviendra plus noir, beaucoup plus morose… Pour toi comme pour moi !

-Pas trop… Sauf si tu crois que parler comme une gamine de 3 ans est un compliment ! Vivienne est encore un bébé et pense comme toi ! Je ne veux même pas savoir comme ce sera quand ton abruti de père sortira d'Azkaban !

-Ce n'est pas mon père, mes parents sont Sirius et Rémus ! Tu vas te rentrer ça dans le crâne ou quoi ?

Draco esquissa une grimace qui pouvait ressembler à un sourire narquois. Après tout Potter n'était pas si idiot qu'il le pensait. Il était même un peu sympa si on ne prenait pas en compte le fait qu'il soit ami avec un traitre-à-son-sang et à une sang-de-bourbes.

Harry tendit une main à Draco pour lui dire au revoir. Le blond sembla hésitant mais lui prit finalement la main….

_Et les années passèrent. _

Les garçons évoluaient, changeaient physiquement et mentalement. Nous étions en 1995. Tout aurait dût se passer bien… Depuis 1an, le survivant, Harry clamait le retour du mage noir Lord Voldemort. Beaucoup le prenait pour un fou mais les partisans savaient que c'était la pure vérité…Lucius le savait et redoutait quelque chose, quelque chose qui pouvait l'anéantir…

Un soir de vacances chez les Malfoy. Les 6 enfants du clan avaient bien changés depuis la première rentrée de Lila et Draco. Ishvan devait faire à peu près la taille de sa mère, gardait les cheveux longs attachés en catogan. Draco ressemblait de plus en plus à Lucius malgré le fait qu'il garde des cheveux courts. Lila les avait très long mais toujours tressés. Et oui les jeunes ainés de la tribu étaient maintenant des adolescents très indépendants. Les plus jeunes avaient 8ans pour les jumeaux et 7ans pour Vivienne. En privé tout redevenait normal, une vie de famille normale...

Ishvan était assis dans un fauteuil du salon, une tige de cigarette dans les doigts. La fumée envahissait la pièce tandis que son frère prenait des photos de lui, avec son nuage de fumée. Lila était avec ses sœurs et sa mère sur le chemin de Traverse pour refaire leurs garde-robes. Shandor lisait dans la bibliothèque privée des enfants.

Depuis son arrivée en Allemagne, Ishvan faisait ce qu'il voulait, étant devenu la star de son école, il n'était plus traité comme l'enfant adopté des Malfoy. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce propos depuis le début des vacances, pourquoi lui n'était pas né de la chair de ses parents ? Il ne trouvait toujours pas de questions.

De toutes manières il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, entre l'école, entre les cours et les fêtes c'était impossible. A 16ans, Ishvan abusait trop. Fêtes à outrances. Alcool et drogues à outrance. Sexe à outrance. Tout pour lui n'était que jeu et peu lui importait. Pourtant il était un des élèves les plus doués de toute l'école et cela bien qu'il arrive complètement drogué en cours. Il savait que ce n'était pas un exemple pour ses frères et sœurs mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Draco était en reste…Leurs parents étaient très occupés entre le travail, la vie de famille et les déjeuners entres amies, sans oublier les bals, les conférences etc…

-Dray ? Viens !

-Quoi ?

-Tu connais ça ? demanda l'ainé en montrant à son cadet un sachet rempli de poudre blanche ressemblant à de la farine

- Par Merlin oui ! Ou as-tu eu ça ? demanda avidement le blond

-Salazar ! À Poudlard est-ce à ce point sécurisé pour que tu ne puisses pas t'en procurer ? Par Merlin je remercie tous les sorciers, père et mère de m'avoir envoyé en Allemagne, grâce à eux j'ai pût connaitre cette merveille !

Draco prit le temps de regarder son ainé qui semblait shooté au maximum. Pourtant son apparence restait la même, il avait ce visage froid et hautain avec ses yeux perçants…

-Tu es vraiment le sorcier le plus idiot que je connaisse Ishvan ! Tu fumes de la drogue dans le manoir, sous les yeux de père et mère et ceci sans t'en inquiéter ! Par principe je ne le ferais pas pour les jumeaux et Viv mais peu importe ! Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu te la procure!

Draco sortit une cigarette identique à celles que fume son paternel et l'alluma en entamant la discussion avec son frère quand ils entendirent un bruit de transplanage… ils se retournèrent brusquement…

**Dans le bureau de Lucius **

Lucius remplissait des dossiers ennuyants. Il avait envoyé son fils cadet à la bibliothèque pour qu'il lise les manuels d'astronomie qui lui plaisaient tant. Ilo allait envoyer une missive quand un bruit de transplanage se fit entendre dans le salon d'hiver… Il attrapa sa canne, son fils à la bibliothèque et arriva à l'étage du dessous comme le reste de sa famille.

-Ishvan ! Dray ! Cigarette ! Gronda-t-il en regardant sévèrement les ainés de la tribu.

Devant eux se trouvait Lord Voldemort en personne…. La marque sur le bras de Lucius se mit à chauffer quand le seigneur s'avança près de lui, l'obligeant à se mettre à genoux tout comme le reste des hommes Malfoy.

-Je pensais que tu aurais répondu à mon premier appel Lucius ….murmura l'homme serpent d'une voix glaciale et terrifiante

-Je suis désolé mon maitre, je devais régler des affaires très importantes… s'excusa l'aristocrate blond d'une voix qui se voulait forte

-Plus importantes que moi ? Pour la peine … Doloris !

Lucius se retrouva à genoux sous les yeux de ses fils. Shandor se rapprocha d'Ishvan, terrifié de voir son père se tordre de douleur de la sorte sur le sol… Puis les yeux rouges de Voldemort se posèrent sur les 3 garçons dont 2 ne tressaillirent pas, n'esquissant aucuns mouvements. Le mage noir toucha de son long doigt blanc le menton de Draco puis il s'attarda plus sur Ishvan et sur le dragon tatoué à l'encre dans sa nuque. Il bougeait avec la souplesse d'un serpent et faisait des zigzagues.

-Alors… Ishvan… L'ainé des 6 gamins Malfoy, je vois que tu ne corresponds pas aux normes strictes de ta noble famille murmura l'homme serpent en se glissant derrière l'ado

-Je peux constater que vous ne ressemblez en rien à un sorcier normal mon seigneur répondit-il d'un ton défiant

-Ton insolence pourrait te coûter la vie menaça-t-il en caressant sa baguette tandis que Nagini s'enroulait le long du corps d'Ishvan. Quant à toi, tu serais parfait pour entrer dans mes rangs susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Draco qui se raidit d'horreur

- Lucius, relève-toi ! Je veux que dans 1 semaine tu m'amène tes ainés ! Je vais les marquer pour qu'ils rejoignent mes rangs ! TU N'AS PAS LE CHOIX ! S'exclama Lord Voldemort en relevant Lucius avec sa baguette

Il fixa l'homme blond avec ses yeux rouges. Il était particulièrement terrifiant. Puis il partit comme il était arrivé en laissant un père de famille effondré sur le sort de ses fils.…

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Alors ? Que dois faire Lucius d'après vous ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! **

**XOXO**

**Mae **


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut ! **

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! **

**stormtrooper2 : Eh bien tu as raison ! Ce serait idiot de livrer les enfants à Voldemort ! **

**astaroth671 : Ah d'accord. Je te posais cette question parce qu'il y des auteurs qui préfèrent écrire son prénom ainsi. ****J**

**Aurelie Malfoy ****: Tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre. Bisous bonne lecture**

**A bientôt**

**XOXO**

**Mae**

* * *

**Sage décision**

Seuls. Ils étaient seuls. Comme disait très souvent Narcissa, le temps est notre ami. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Etre marqué ou pas, telle était la question. Lucius ruminait depuis des heures, terminant ses cigarettes, ses doses de nicotine… Une après une, sans se préoccuper une seule fois de l'état de ses poumons. Dans une des nombreuses chambres du manoir les ainés étaient occupés. Ishvan sortit un paquet de cigarette de la poche de son pantalon. Puis, la cigarette perchée entre ses lèvres, il pointa sa baguette vers le bout, prononça un sort qui enflamma la tige de tabac. Il tira sa première taffe en regardant la pièce autour de lui.

Draco lui était vautré sur le canapé, une cigarette douteuse dans le bec. Il laissait la fumée sortir par ses narines, l'odeur de tabac était très présente dans la pièce. Et les deux frères parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi, sans se rendre compte que l'odeur envahissait également tout l'étage du manoir.

-« J'aime Astoria et Pansy à une tête de bouledogue ».

Ishvan ricana devant une telle remarque pour la future épouse de son frère.

-« Il parait que Pansy ne sais pas embrasser correctement » renchérit-t-il

-« Et comment ? Je ne veux même pas essayer, c'est trop immonde ! »

Les conflits pour Astoria étaient très récurrents. La jeune fille venait souvent faire la fête avec Draco et Ishvan. Quand les adolescents sortaient, ils étaient en bande, ils payaient des sommes astronomiques dans les bars sorciers, ils mentaient sur leurs âge en versant une poignée de gallions à la sécurité. Ils n'avaient peur de rien.

Ils pouvaient passer pour des gosses riches, gâtés et arrogants, peu leurs importait. Ils jetaient l'argent par les fenêtres comme on disait. C'était aussi le temps ou le dialogue avec les parents devenait moins fréquent. Narcissa l'avait bien compris, elle savait que son fils ainé ne voulait pas lui parler comme avant, c'était différent.

« Va-t'en ! » était devenue la phrase qu'elle entendait quand elle faisait le tour des chambres de ses enfants le soir. En passant devant la porte close de l'adolescent, elle pensait au passé avec lui, quand il n'était encore que le petit garçon qui venait sauter sur le lit parental le matin… Puis elle passait son chemin en allant voir Lila ou Draco.

Dans son bureau Lucius avait eu l'idée du siècle pour protéger ses enfants de la marque. Il avait réuni des amis pour l'aider dans ce plan. Il avait d'abord pensé à transformer ses enfants mais ce n'était pas crédible, à s'exiler dans un autre pays mais Voldemort aurait pût le retrouver. Et un jour ce fût un collègue du ministère qui lui suggéra de s'adresser au seul sorcier que craignait le mage noir Dumbledore….

Il s'était donc rendu dans le bureau de son ancien directeur avec la ferme intention de lui parler. Les deux hommes se regardaient, personne ne prononçant un seul mot. Ce fût le vieux directeur qui prit la parole en premier.

-« Je vous écoutes Lucius, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

-« Je sais que vous ne me faites pas confiance mais je vous demande de protéger mes enfants de la marque imposée par le seigneur des ténèbres. Je ferais ce qu'il faudra pour vous remercier, vous aurez la somme que vous voudrez, le virement sera fait quand j'aurais été sûr que mes enfants ne risquent rien »

-« L'argent ne m'intéresse point Lucius. Vous le savez comme moi, je voudrais vous avoir à mes côtés, vous nous seriez d'une aide précieuse et ainsi je serais à mon tour sûr que tout ceci n'est pas un piège » répondit le vieil homme en regardant son ancien élève

-« Si je vous comprends bien vous voulez que je rejoigne l'ordre du Phoenix ? ». Dumbledore hocha la tête. … « JAMAIS ! Vous semblez oubliez que certaines personnes font parties du passé de mon épouse, des personnes qui pourrait la détruire comme avant. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de les revoir ! »

-« Je pense justement que ce serait une bonne idée, cela fait plus de 10 ans. Narcissa est une femme forte et je suis certain que rencontrer d'autres personnes ne peut lui faire que du bien… »

-« Vous ne la connaissez pas, vous ne pouvez pas en être aussi sûr ! Mais si jamais elle retombe en dépression je vous tiendrais pour responsable, nous sommes à la tête d'une famille nombreuse, d'une société qui attend de nous le meilleur et d'un rang qui ne peut pas être Sali ! » Menaça l'homme en se levant. « Narcissa élève 6 enfants, dont 3 qui ne sont pas encore scolarisés, si jamais elle tombe malade, qui prendra en charge Vivienne, Doutzen, Shandor et nos ainés ? » aboya Lucius

-« Je veux votre parole que vous ne trahirez pas l'ordre Lucius ! »

Le vieil homme sortit sa baguette pour sceller le pacte du serment inviolable. Il allait tendre un bras vers Lucius quand celui-ci l'arrêta.

-« Donnez-moi votre parole que toute ma famille sera protégée, que mes enfants ne seront pas marqués. Je ne veux pas risquez leurs vies par votre folie ! »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et les deux hommes firent le pacte. Si l'un d'eux le trahissait, il mourrait… C'est avec un sentiment de soulagement que Lucius rentra chez lui le soir même. Il arriva dans le salon pour trouver des montagnes de jouets jonchant le sol. Il regarda avec curiosité tous les présents et vit enfin sa femme, assise dans un fauteuil, avec un livre pour surveiller 4 des 6 enfants.

-« Je peux savoir ce que tous ces jouets font dans le salon ? Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir dévalisé un magasin de jouets» interrogea-t-il

-« Après mon rendez-vous je les ai emmenés sur le chemin de traverse, dans la nouvelle boutique de jouets de l'allée des embrumes. » répondit tranquillement Narcissa sans lever les yeux de son livre

-« Et oui, maman à payer des centaines de gallions pour tout ça ! Regarde papa, cette poupée de porcelaine que Vivienne va sans doute détruire demain à coûter plus de 50 gallions ! » Ajouta Draco en descendant les escaliers, un bouquin à la main

-« Sans oublier le jeu de bavboules en or que Draco a absolument voulu, sa vie en dépendait. Il a couté près de 100 gallions ! » Renchérit Lila pour défendre sa sœur

-« La ferme !» s'exclama Ishvan en se joignant à sa famille.

-« Ishvan, langage ! »

Lucius prenait toujours le temps de corriger ses enfants sur leur manière de parler. Et cela semblait porter ses fruits, sans compter les petites exceptions comme celle-ci, les 6 enfants parlaient correctement. Même les plus jeunes.

Lucius prit le temps d'expliquer à ses enfants son arrangement avec le directeur de Poudlard.

-« Comme le savent les plus grands, Lord Voldemort est revenu…. Il veut marquer ceux qui sont en âge pour qu'ils rejoignent ses rangs. Je m'oppose à cette décision et c'est pour cela que Dumbledore va nous aider, il vous a pris sous sa protection. Nous avons fait ce qu'on appelle le serment inviolable, si jamais l'un de nous le trahit il mourra.»

Ceux-ci restèrent bouches-bée. Lucius reprit.

-« De ce fait nous ferons partis de l'ordre du Phoenix, le clan opposé à celui de Lord Voldemort. Nous aurons des réunions avec les autres membres mais notre image doit continuer d'être la même. La prochaine réunion est demain après-midi, vous avez intérêt à bien vous conduire. Cela va d'Ishvan à Vivienne compris ? »

Les 6 enfants hochèrent la tête. Ils ne savaient pas quoi penser… Narcissa pâlit en entendant qu'ils devaient tous aller aux réunions de l'ordre dans la maison de sa tante Wallburga. Et elle manqua l'infarctus quand elle entendit avec qui se déroula les réunions. Elle tenta de prendre sur elle pour ne pas céder à la panique. Sa fille Doutzen prit peur en entendant les mots « mort », « mage noir », et se réfugia dans ses bras ouverts.

Narcissa maudit son mari d'en avoir parlé devant les plus jeunes. Mais d'un autre côté c'était utile, ils l'auraient sût un jour ou l'autre. Elle monta à l'étage, donna le bain aux trois derniers, les mit au lit et partit vers sa chambre quand Ishvan sortit de la sienne. Il s'avança vers elle et fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps. Il la serra dans ses bras en mettant sa tête dans le cou de sa mère.

-« Pardon »… Il l'avait juste murmuré et elle comprit immédiatement. C'est dur d'être un adolescent qui se cherche.

Elle laissa son ainé repartir dans sa chambre pour rejoindre Lucius. Elle se glissa sous la couette et vit que son mari ne dormait toujours pas.

-« Cissy, demain tu pourras y arriver ? » demanda-t-il pour briser le silence

-« Je vais essayer… »

-« J'imagine que tu sais que James est sorti de prison depuis 1an. D'après des collègues qui travaillent sur son cas, il voudrait récupérer la garde de son fils, Harry qui d'après ce que j'ai entendu est un ami de notre fils Draco. »

-« Je te demande pardon ? » lui demanda-t-elle soudainement en le regardant avec horreur

-« Nous ne pourrons pas empêcher Draco de le fréquenter mais nous pourrons mettre la justice de notre côté, l'argent des procès que nous gagnions vont dans des associations et le ministre apprécie ce geste. Grâce à son ignorance et sa stupidité nous pouvons le manipuler pour arriver à faire ce que l'on convoite »

-« Soit. Mais je te préviens Lucius, ce n'est pas parce que tu as arrangé cette protection avec Dumbledore que nous devons changer de mode de vie. Et hors de question que tu reparles de mort devant les plus jeunes, tu n'as pas vu Doutzen ? Tu lui as fait peur ! » Reprocha Narcissa d'une voix froide

-« Bien ma douce ».Lucius déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de sa femme et tous les deux fermèrent les yeux….

Le lendemain, tout le monde s'activait pour être prêt pour la réunion. Harry était excité que Ron vienne chez lui pour la réunion. De plus son père lui avait dit qu'une famille en plus allait venir mais il avait gardé la surprise sur qui… Sirius appréhendait l'arrivée de sa cousine mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Il accueillit dans sa demeure quelques heures plus tôt la famille Weasley. Il grimaçât en entendant que Rogue serait également là. Avec Lucius ils l'avaient bien traumatisé. Il prit du temps pour parler à son compagnon.

-« Je ne comprends pas comment Narcissa à pût se marier avec un tel imbécile ! Et qu'elle ait eu des enfants avec lui, c'est homme est un bloc de glace ! » Maugréa-t-il

-« Je sais bien Sirius mais pour le bien des enfants ne dit rien sur Lucius. De plus je ne pense pas que tu auras besoin de lui parler »

Rémus était toujours positif. Il monta dans la chambre de son fils pour lui demander de descendre l'aider à préparer la table. Puis à 18heures tapante tous les membres de l'ordre commençaient à arriver. Dumbledore arriva avec le professeur McGonagall. Il ne manquait plus que la famille mystère tant attendue. Rogue regarda la pendule et se demanda ce qu'attendait son meilleur ami pour arriver. Il se décida à transplaner au manoir Malfoy pour voir ce qui les retardait à ce point-là.

-« Tu nous quittes déjà Servilus ? Quel dommage » s'exclama la voix moqueuse de Sirius

-« Pas encore » marmonna Severus de sa voix froide et trainante

Puis il disparût dans un pop sonore. Il arriva quelques instants plus tard, accompagné par une petite fille d'environ 6-7ans. Elle était blonde mais pas platine, plutôt dorée. Elle regardait la pièce sans hausser un sourcil de surprise. Harry détailla cette gamine, il avait l'impression de la connaitre mais ne se rappelait pas comment.

-« Comment t'appelles-tu ma chérie ? » demanda la voix mielleuse de Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron

-« Vivienne » répondit la fillette en regardant droit dans les yeux la femme rousse.

A l'entente de ce prénom Harry comprit. Il regarda ses papas avec un air plus que surpris. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui s'appelait ainsi. Il se rappelait de cette phrase : « Nous avons le même âge mais tu parles comme ma sœur Vivienne »…

-« Draco…. » Murmura Harry en laissant retomber les pieds de sa chaise

Puis comme pour confirmer ses dires Lucius arriva avec Draco. Le jeune homme n'avait pas la même expression que sa sœur. Il dévisageait le lieu qui était bien moins luxueux que le manoir Malfoy. La maison tombait un peu en ruine depuis que l'elfe de maison, Kréattur, ne faisait plus le ménage. Lucius garda son masque froid, gardant également la main sur le pommeau de sa canne au cas où…

-« Monsieur Malfoy, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, que venez-vous faire dans cette maison ? » demanda Molly en se figeant de surprise

-« Expliquez-lui Dumbledore » se contenta de répondre l'aristocrate en désignant le directeur du menton

-« Lucius a rejoint l'ordre dans le but d'assurer une protection pour ses enfants. Il était réticent mais la vie de ses 6enfants est très importante. Il se joindra à nous pour les réunions ».

Tous restèrent sans voix. Lucius Malfoy ? Un mangemort qui rejoint le clan adverse ? IMPOSSIBLE !

-« Et où sont les 6 enfants en question ? » demanda soudainement Maugrey en surveillant Lucius du coin de l'œil

-« Narcissa est restée au manoir avec les autres, j'ai jugé que pour cette réunion il n'était pas nécessaire de tous les amener. »

L'aristocrate avait répondu d'une voix très calme et s'était assis sur une chaise en face de Sirius qui ne savait pas s'il devait serrer la main de son ennemi. Tous se doutaient bien que Narcissa avait fait exprès de ne pas venir mais ils n'en touchèrent pas un mot, par respect. Molly semblait captivée par la petite Vivienne, elle était adorable. Arthur était sûr que sa femme allait en faire des tonnes, elle adorait les enfants.

Mais bon la réunion pouvait commencer maintenant que tout le monde était enfin présent.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Bon il en est fini de ce chapitre, je vous salue bien bas chers lecteurs, le prochain chapitre est en cours.**

**XOXO**

**Mae **


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou **

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, désolée du retard, panne d'imagination. Bonne lecture. **

**Aurélie Malfoy: la voilà, bisous et bonne lecture **

**Stormtrooper2: et bien tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre. Non il ne fait pas parti de l'ordre et je le dirais dans le prochain chapitre ce qu'il fait de sa vie. Oh non, personne n'est assez fou pour lui confier la garde d'un enfant. **

**Astaroth671: je pense que je ferais un flash back pour raconter sa vie en prison, ce serait bien non ? **

**Mini-ju: C'est vrai tu aimes ? Tant mieux alors ! Merci **

**Xx **

* * *

**Première réunion **

La réunion commençait enfin. Maugrey gardait un œil sur Lucius, le moindre faux pas de sa part l'enverrait à Azkaban. Draco s'était assis en face d'Harry qui ne savait pas s'il devait engager la conversation comme à Poudlard. De plus, le survivant avait remarqué que la sœur de Draco suscitait beaucoup de regards de la part des autres personnes dans la pièce et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était présente.

-« Bon nous avons deux problèmes actuellement. Comme vous le savez tous, James Potter est en liberté mais au moindre écart il retournera directement à Azkaban sans possibilités de libération. » Expliqua Dumbledore. « Il est de notre devoir de protéger les jeunes »

-« Je refuse qu'il obtienne la garde d'Harry, avec vous-savez-qui le danger serait trop grand. James sera incompétent et ne pourra pas veiller convenablement sur Harry !» ajouta Molly

-« Bon bah d'un autre côté il a 15ans ce n'est plus un bébé. Mais je refuse également qu'il obtienne cette garde, avec Remus nous élevons Harry depuis le berceau! »

Sirius détestait quand quelqu'un fait passer son fils pour un gamin. Harry était un adolescent à présent et même avec le danger il pouvait se défendre. Cela dit, Il avait encore besoin d'une tutelle mais pas autant qu'un bébé.

-« Oui mais Harry a encore besoin de protection ! Quel genre de père peux-tu être pour penser que c'est bon, ton fils n'a plus besoin de toi ? » Aboya Molly

-« Je t'interdis de parler de mes compétences parentales ! » hurla Sirius

« Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour mes enfants…. » Pensa Lucius en se disant qu'il détestait encore plus les Weasley et Sirius

Il fût sorti de ses pensées par sa fille qui sollicita son attention. Draco était en pleine observation avec Ron tandis qu'Harry discutait tranquillement avec les jumeaux. Rogue observait le groupe de jeunes et quand il entendit le mot « invention » il bondit, métaphoriquement.

-« Si c'est pour faire sauter la maison comme vous faites sauter les chaudrons je vous préviens, ça ne marchera pas ! » menaça-t-il de sa voix trainante

-« Nous n'avons même pas pensé … » commença Georges

-« A cette option professeur » termina Fred en regardant malicieusement son frère

-« Nous étions en train de parler de nos nouvelles inventions, les bonbons inusables. » L'informa Georges en sortant un sac de bonbons enroulés dans de jolis papiers colorés

Molly regardait ses fils avec un air sévère. Ils n'allaient jamais arrêter avec leurs inventions farfelues ? Mais d'un autre côté elle était fière d'eux. C'était quand même astucieux. Lucius regardait les inventions douteuses des jumeaux avec un regard un peu étonné qui passa inaperçu. Il fît apparaitre un verre de jus de fruit d'un coup de baguette qu'il tendit à sa fille qui le remercia d'un faible sourire. Il ne sembla pas s'apercevoir que toutes les personnes en face de lui étaient plus qu'étonnées de ce geste. Même si tous savaient que Lucius devait être un bon père, jamais ils n'auraient pensé assister à ce genre de scène.

Severus ne s'en étonna même pas, il était trop habitué à voir Lucius jouer les papas poules. Il le voyait presque à chaque vacances s'amuser avec ses enfants, dans la mesure du raisonnable. C'était ça qui était plaisant, en public le Lucius bloc de glace existait tandis qu'en privé c'était un homme différent. Les deux compères se regardèrent tandis que Severus lisait dans le regard du blond « Oses rire de moi et tu me le payeras… »

-« Dites-moi mon cher Lucius, vous nous avez rejoint pour protéger vos enfants mais quand aurons-nous le plaisir de tous les rencontrer ? » demanda Molly en insistant sur le « tous »

-« Quand ils seront tous décidés à venir et quand mon épouse nous rejoindra également » répondit le blond d'une voix très calme

-« Soit. Donc si je comprends bien, Vivienne est la dernière de la famille ? » Continua Molly

-« C'est exact » répondit le blond, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur ce genre de détails.

Et comme si un signal avait été donné, tout le monde commença à harceler le pauvre Lucius de questions sur sa nombreuse famille. Chacun était très avide de connaitre cette famille mystérieuse et célèbre qui venait de rejoindre l'ordre. Lucius commença à maudire toutes les personnes présentes mais se contenta de répondre, sans perdre son ton froid et hautain.

Au manoir, Narcissa s'occupait de ses 4enfants. Les elfes avaient préparé le diner et les 5 membres restants de la famille Malfoy étaient en train de manger. Narcissa observait avec minutie et ne pût contenir les remarques qu'elle avait.

-« Shandor, la cuillère se tient avec la main droite chéri. » « Lila, ma poupée, tu dois te tenir droite sur ta chaise, c'est mieux pour ton dos et plus élégant » « Ishvan par Merlin, arrête de t'acharner sur ce poisson, il ne t'a rien fait! ».

Bon d'accord, les enfants détestaient se faire reprendre de la sorte chaque minutes mais c'était avant tout pour qu'ils apprennent les bonnes manières. C'était très utile pour les diners de bals où les Malfoy étaient très souvent conviés. Et après les efforts venait le réconfort, le temps libre ! Chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait, Ishvan se réfugiait dans sa chambre pour sa clope dessert. Il ne se préoccupait pas du fait que ses frères et sœurs soient là, il faisait sa vie.

En voyant sa fille Doutzen coiffer une de ses nombreuses poupées de porcelaine, Narcissa réalisa à quel point elle était heureuse de sa vie actuelle. Elle avait vraiment investi durant les 16 dernières années pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait, des enfants nés de sa chair, des enfants nés dans d'autres pays, elle avait rêvé de cette vie. Elle réalisa aussi que même avec tous les gallions du monde elle ne pouvait pas tout avoir, la persévérance, l'ambition et le courage avaient aidés à bâtir cette famille. Le seul point négatif, c'était que la vie des enfants était en danger à cause d'un psychopathe dégénéré.

La blonde avait prévu des journées particulières à ses enfants. Des cours pour devenir le parfait gentleman pour ses fils et des cours pour devenir de vraies ladies pour ses filles. Elle allait en avoir pour la journée, plus une journée pour refaire la garde robe de chacun.

Puis en voyant l'heure elle décida d'envoyer ses enfants au lit. Il se faisait tard et elle était certaine qu'ils auraient besoin d'énergie pour la journée qui les attendaient. Elle maudit Lucius d'avoir emmener Vivienne, il était tard et comme elle était encore relativement jeune, elle devait être fatiguée. Quel idée de l'avoir pris avec lui. C'est en se retenant de soupirer qu'elle suivit ses enfants dans l'aile est du manoir.

Elle s'endormit avant le retour de son époux au manoir. Pendant ce temps, la réunion se terminait et tous retournaient à leurs domiciles. Molly fit transplaner ses enfants et partit avec Arthur. Dumbledore et Minerva partirent quelques instants après les Weasley. Sirius et Remus étaient restés pour dire au revoir à leurs hôtes et ils virent Lucius partir à son tour. Draco souleva sa sœur endormie et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour partir. Harry lui serra la main et monta à l'étage tandis que leurs pères s'affrontaient du regard.

- « Ne crois pas que je t'apprécie, même si tu as rejoint l'ordre » murmura Sirius en passant devant Lucius

- « Je te retourne le compliment Black! » maugréa Le blond de sa voix glaciale

Puis ils se séparèrent, Lucius prit Vivienne des bras de son fils et les fit transplaner en jetant un dernier regard noirs à ses anciens ennemis. Même si l'ancien mangemort avait rejoint le camp adverse, la guerre était toujours déclarée!

* * *

**À suivre **

**Une petite review please ? Merci **

**Xx**

**Mae **


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou! **

**Merci à ceux/celles qui prennent le temps de m'écrire un commentaire c'est vraiment sympa. **

**Stormtrooper2: bah la haine c'est comme tu le dis, celle des maraudeurs. Ridicule je ne sais pas, si cette haine existe depuis longtemps c'est normal qu'elle existe toujours. Ils ne vont pas se mettre à s'apprécier juste en une réunion, le temps fera les choses. **

**Astaroth671: oui un petit rapprochement jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent amis, pourquoi pas ? J'aime bien cette idée surtout que Draco et Harry auraient pût être amis dans les films. **

**Aurélie Malfoy: merci beaucoup ! La voilà, gros bisous **

**Bonne lecture, à bientôt **

**Xoxox **

* * *

**Ladies and gentlemans **

Les enfants du clan Malfoy ne savaient pas encore à quoi ils allaient être confrontés durant les prochains jours…

Le lendemain matin, Lucius se réveilla assez tôt malgré le fait qu'il soit rentré tard de la réunion de l'ordre. Il était presque sur que ses enfants, du moins ceux qui étaient venus avec lui ne seraient pas debout pour 8 heures et demi. Cela dit il décida quand même d'aller faire un tour dans l'aile des enfants pour voir. Il enfila un peignoir, prit sa canne et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Il jeta néanmoins un dernier regard à sa femme qui dormait toujours, le manoir pouvait bien lui tomber sur la tête, elle ne se réveillerait pas. Il se dirigea vers l'aile est de son manoir et entreprit sa visite des 6 chambres.

En entrant dans la chambre de Shandor il pût constater le désordre et se promis de lui rappeler afin que la chambre soit en meilleure état. Il était en effet très rare que Lucius entre dans la chambre d'un de ses enfants, il jugeait que c'était un espace sacré privé mais outre les règles aujourd'hui.

En passant chez Draco, il fut frappé par l'ordre qui y régnait, l'inverse même de la chambre de son dernier fils. Chaque livre était rangé par couleur, comme les vêtements et les accessoires. Les murs étaient tapissés de photos de lui et de ses amis. Lucius pût constater que même avec ses compagnons, son dragon gardait un sourire froid plaqué sur le visage. Et puis il y avait cette photo, ce portrait de famille ou les 8 membres de la famille Malfoy prenaient la pose d'une façon royale...

Puis il passa dans la chambre de sa dernière fille qui dormait avec une poupée en porcelaine serrée dans les bras. Doutzen aussi dormait à point fermé, mais dans son lit en toile suspendu au plafond. C'est ça qui avait toujours étonné ses parents, la petite fille n'aimait pas dormir dans un vrai lit comme tout le monde.

Ishvan n'était pas non plus réveillé, ce qui n'étonna pas son paternel qui avait trop l'habitude de le voir dormir, ils avaient les mêmes gènes. Tous les enfants avaient hérités du gène pantouflard de Lucius. C'est ce qui désespérait le plus souvent Narcissa.

Puis en se rendant dans la dernière chambre il entendit sa fille parler avec quelqu'un. Il toqua et entra. Lila-Rose était en pleine conversation avec ce qui semblait être un ami de son école française à travers son miroir à double face. Son père lui adressa un regard étonné et elle répondit en murmurant.

- " Je t'expliqueras après.."

Soit. Il referma la porte et retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer afin de commencer le plus tôt les leçons qu'il devait donner à chacun des enfants.

Puis 1heure après tous les membres de la famille Malfoy et Severus étaient dans la salle à manger pour déjeuner ensemble. Lucius tira la chaise de son épouse et la repoussa une fois qu'elle s'y soit assise. Il embrassa chacun de ses enfants, serra la main de son ami et s'assit à son tour. Draco semblait à moitié endormi et avait les cheveux en bataille, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était son frère qui avait horreur de ressembler à un "gentil garçon" bien coiffé.

-" Par merlin, Dray arrange tes cheveux " murmura Lila en se moquant gentiment de son frère

Pour toute réponse Draco lui tira la langue comme un gamin ce qui fit rire ses frères et sœurs et amusa grandement les adultes.

-" Alors.." Commença Narcissa. " Aujourd'hui, la journée sera centrée sur l'apprentissage des bonnes manières de gentlemans et ladies. Et bientôt, nous irons sur le chemin de traverse pour refaire vos gardes-robes CONVENABLEMENT!" Déclara-t-elle en accentuant sur le dernier mot

-" Pitié, pas de shopping..."

Tous les garçons avaient pensé à la même chose. Ils avaient tous horreur de cette étape que leurs obligeait Narcissa. Lucius trouvait toujours le moyen de se débiner mais il était certain que demain il passerait à la casserole comme ses fils. Les regards suppliants de ses garçons fusaient mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-" Cela vaut pour toi aussi Severus!" S'exclama Narcissa en voyant le maître des potions ricaner devant le malheur des Malfoy

Un sourire goguenard de Lucius acheva le pauvre Severus qui pensa qu'il aurait dû rester dans ses cachots ce matin. Il observa les enfants et même les filles n'étaient pas au comble de la joie. Il faut dire que quand Narcissa décidait de faire les boutiques, elle ne les faisaient pas à moitié. Et allez imaginer de refaire les gardes robes de 6 enfants... C'était un projet fou.

-" Allez les enfants. Le temps des cookies et des poupées en porcelaine est fini. Les garçons avec Lucius, les filles avec moi."

-" Oui maman" scandèrent les enfants en se rendant avec leurs parents.

Et c'est ainsi que pendant toute une journée les garçons apprirent les bonnes manières avec le fameux manuel que Lucius gardait caché dans un tiroir: le livre qu'Abraxas avait fait apprendre par cœur à son fils unique. Les trois garçons l'avait appris car Lucius avait rabâché la même chose durant 4heures. En une journée ils étaient devenus incollables sur les manières que devait avoir un gentlemen.

Ils étaient épuisés et avait maintenant des envies de meurtres sur ce maudit bouquin. Ils ne savaient pas encore comment la journée s'était passé pour les filles de la famille. En effet, ils n'avaient pas vu leurs sœurs de toute la journée, Lucius et Narcissa avaient préférés les garder pour ne pas qu'ils se déconcentrent. C'était presque pire qu'à Poudlard pendant les heures d'études imposées par les professeurs.

-" Que dois faire un homme quand un bal est organisé dans son manoir?" Interrogea le blond

- " Il doit faire un baise main à chaque dame présente même si celle ci appartient au troisième âge, les complimenter et les faire danser une par une, il ne pourra danser qu'une seule fois avec la maîtresse de maison. Ce sera pour l'ouverture du bal." Répondit Draco

-"Bien. Shandor, avant de passer à table, que dois faire le parfait gentlemen ?"

- " Il doit tirer la chaise devant son épouse. Il doit également attendre que toutes les femmes soient assises avant de s'assoir lui même. "

-"Parfait. Ishvan, pourquoi est-il important de savoir maîtriser l'art de la conversation ? "

-" Pour pouvoir la dominer plus facilement, ainsi vos amis pourront se rendre compte de votre culture impressionnante et les sujets ne seront pas ennuyants".

Lucius était fier. Lui qui avait horreur des gens qui ne comprenaient rien avait de la chance, ses fils étaient de parfaits génies, ils avaient tout retenu dans les moindres détails. En regardant sa montre qui était attachée à une chaîne en or, il constata qu'il était plus de 8:30 du soir. Il les fit descendre pour le dîner ou ils retrouvèrent les femmes Malfoy...

Les filles n'ont plus n'avaient pas chaumés. Narcissa avait enseigné à ses filles comment composer des bouquets de fleurs, écrire des cartes de façon soignée, dessiner à l'aquarelle, et Lila avait parfaitement compris comment fonctionnait le violon. Elle avait besoin d'entraînement mais avec le temps elle y arriverait parfaitement. Même Vivienne avait réussi les exercices d'écriture ou de peinture.

Narcissa avait pensé à enseigner à Lila comment marcher avec des talons mais elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la peine. À beauxbatons, toutes les jeunes filles avaient le devoir de porter des talons haut tous les jours. Lila était donc aussi experte que sa mère. Cette étape ne fut donc pas utile et pour les deux dernières il était encore un peu tôt. Entre temps, la blonde reçut un hibou qu'elle ouvrit directement. Elle pâlit un peu en lisant la missive mais la reposa pour en parler plus tard avec ses enfants ...

L'art de prendre le thé avait été un peu plus dur. Ne pas se brûler en le servant, le porter à sa bouche de manière élégante et tenir la petite assiette en dessous. De plus, Doutzen avait horreur de boire du thé et elle dut se forcer pour satisfaire sa mère.

-" C'est bien mon chaton, n'oublie pas que tu ne dois pas l'aspirer aussi fort pour ne pas faire de bruit" recommanda Narcissa à Vivienne

-" Oui maman" répondait une Vivienne imperturbable.

Puis la blonde aida ses 2 autres filles à corriger leurs erreurs.

Au bout d'une journée les trois filles avaient envie de se détendre et de ne plus entendre parler du protocole de la parfait femme d'intérieur. Cependant elles restèrent avec leur mère pour engager une discussion de filles. Et ceci dura jusqu'à l'heure du dîner ou elle retrouvèrent les hommes de la famille Malfoy.

En commençant le dîner Narcissa prit la parole en s'adressant à toute sa famille. Elle était un peu plus pale que d'habitude mais ses enfants prirent cela pour de la fatigue.

-" J'ai reçu une lettre aujourd'hui. Je dois m'absenter cette semaine, je ne pourrais donc pas vous emmener sur le chemin de traverse. Votre père et votre parrain veilleront sur vous en mon absence."

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que les remarques fusent à ce point-là.

-" Mais pourquoi maman ? "

-" Tu partiras une semaine ? mais pourquoi ?"

-" Tu le savais toi papa ?"

Tous les jeunes se manifestaient. Et Lucius avait déjà des cheveux blancs en pensant au travail énorme qu'il allait devoir fournir pour s'occuper de 6 enfants. Severus regarda son ami avec un sourcil levé, interrogateur. Mais le blond resta de marbre et ne prononçât pas un mot.

La vérité c'était que Narcissa devait se rendre auprès de sa sœur, gravement malade. Elle l'avait appris il y a une semaine et avait promis à sa mère qu'elle viendrait après avoir passé une semaine avec ses enfants. Bellatrix était dans un état critique et Narcissa n'en connaissait pas encore la raison... Lucius le savait mais elle ne voulait pas le dire à ses enfants pour ne pas les inquiéter, les aînés allaient avoir des examens importants et les plus jeunes avaient des cours en plus avec des professeurs donc ils avaient besoin d'avoir un esprit tranquille.

C'est après le dîner qu'elle partit faire une valise qu'elle miniaturisa et qu'elle rangea dans la poche de son long manteau. Elle embrassa son mari, lui souhaitant bonne chance.

-"Je t'aime." Murmura le blond à l'oreille de la blonde alors qu'elle partait.

Puis Narcissa embrassa ses 6 enfants qui se ruèrent sur elle pour lui faire un câlin collectif. Et elle transplana, les laissant seuls au manoir avec leur père qui ne savait pas comment appréhender cette longue semaine...

* * *

**À suivre... **

**Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Une petite review please ?  
**

**Merci **

**PS: si vous avez des idées je suis ouverte d'esprit, je prends tout en compte ! **

** ! Xoxo**

**Mae **


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou, voilà un nouveau chapitre comme promis. **

**Merci de m'avoir laissé des commentaires. Pour répondre a vos questions, non Stormtrooper2 ce n'est pas un coup de Voldy. Astharoth671, la journée shopping est pour le prochain chapitre mais Severus sera présent dans le chapitre ^^ et aurélie Malfoy j'espère que tu vas aimer lire ce chapitre ou Lucius doit se débrouiller comme un grand face à ses 6enfants. **

**Xxxx **

* * *

** Seul-seule...**

Narcissa avait transplaner au manoir de sa sœur. Elle croisa Rodolphus qui ne semblait pas très inquiet de l'état préoccupant de sa femme. Il lisait son journal, tranquillement installé dans une réplique du fauteuil de Lucius. La blonde fut choquée de ce comportement si passif. Elle pénétra dans les appartements du couple et se rendit dans la chambre ou reposait sa sœur.

Druella était également présente. Elle semblait veiller de loin sur sa fille aînée. Bellatrix était allongée au milieu de l'immense lit.

Son front était recouvert de sueur, elle tremblait malgré les couvertures chaudes et semblait faire d'affreux cauchemars. Les veines ressortaient dans son cou quand elle se crispait, s'en était effrayant. Elle semblait comme possédée... Narcissa s'approcha de sa sœur et lui épongea le front avec un linge humide...

-" Qu'à-t-elle mère ?" Questionna la blonde en s'adressant à la vieille dame

-"Elle est rentrée de mission pour le seigneur des ténèbres il y environ 2 semaines. Comme tu peux le constater, l'état de ta sœur à empiré et elle se retrouve maintenant ainsi, sans raison apparente. J'aimerais qu'elle s'en sorte vivante, je n'ai pas passée 72 heures à mettre au monde une fille faible! "

Le ton de Druella était froid et antipathique. Rien qu'en entendant comment sa mère parlait de Bella, Narcissa en eut la nausée ..

C'était si immature, si égoïste et si froid. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on appelait l'amour maternel. Les personnes de la famille Black pouvaient même rajouter que Druella et Cygnus avaient été terriblement déçus à la naissance de Bellatrix, une fille ce n'était pas convenable comme premier enfant. Alors c'était le comble pour Druella d'avoir mis au monde une héritière qui se mourrait avant 40 ans...

- " Je vous demandes pardon ?"

C'était la seule réponse que Narcissa avait trouvée. Ce n'était pas brillant et elle le savait.

- " Tu as très bien entendu Narcissa. Maintenant tu enlèves cette expression choquée de ton visage et tu attends." Répondit froidement sa mère en gardant les yeux fixés sur son aînée

Les heures passaient, le médicomage passait et repassait dans la chambre de la malade... Le verdict était tombé très vite... Une infection du sang... Comment était ce possible ?

Druella semblait songer et Narcissa se demandait si c'était pour sauver la vie de sa fille ou pour ne pas à devoir affronter les questions sur la mort de sa fille...

-" Le seigneur des ténèbres peut la sauver. Lui seul est immortel, lui seul connaît la magie ancienne, la magie sacrée. Il peut sauver ta sœur. " déclara soudainement la vieille dame en se levant

- " Il faudra le payer, lui donner quelque chose qui vaut de l'or à ses yeux, jamais il n'acceptera de sauver la vie d'une personne, même de Bella, sa fidèle guerrière" murmura Cissy

-" Eh bien il veut recruter de nouveaux mangemorts, tu n'auras qu'à lui livrer Ishvan, Lila ou Vivienne, ils n'ont pas de sang Black ou Malfoy, cela ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes"

Narcissa crut halluciner devant de tels paroles. Et dire que sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle approuvait son choix quand elle avait adoptée Lila-Rose. Narcissa ressentit plusieurs sortes d'émotions... Elle eut honte, honte que cette femme sans cœur soit sa mère. Elle fut triste de constater que même en les connaissant, Druella ne les acceptaient toujours pas comme Draco ou les jumeaux. Elle fut embarrassée, que devait-elle faire, choisir ses enfants ou sa sœur ?

De plus, elle était sûre que le seigneur des ténèbres demanderait exactement ce que sa mère avait proposé. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement...

Au manoir c'était une tout autre ambiance. Les enfants avaient bien compris que Lucius ne savait pas vraiment comme faire pour gérer une troupe de 6gamins. C'est pour cela qu'ils en profitèrent.

Draco, Shandor et Ishvan firent une course de balai dans la manoir, effrayants les elfes de maisons, hurlant à tout va, faisant sursauter Severus et ses potions etc.. Lucius essayait de remplir les dossiers du ministère qui malheureusement ne se remplissaient pas tout seuls. Il fut dérangé par le boucan infernal que faisait ses fils. C'est en grognant dans sa barbe inexistante qu'il sortit de son bureau et qu'il constata l'étendue des dégâts dans son manoir sacré.

-" C'est pas bientôt fini ?" Beugla Severus en sortant de ses cachots

-" Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Le départ de votre mère ne veut pas dire que les bonnes manières et l'éducation passent par la fenêtre! Alors maintenant rangez les balais et occupez vous CONVENABLEMENT ou sinon je vous fait récurer les sols des cachots de Severus et entre nous, personne n'a envie d'effectuer cette tâche ingrate !" Dit Lucius d'une voix très calme

Le calme revint immédiatement. Effectivement, personne ne voulait aller laver les sols dégoûtants... Les enfants obéirent, sachant très bien que Lucius ne donnerait pas l'avertissement deux fois. C'est pour cette raison que les aînés et Lila allèrent jouer au Quidditch dehors, et que Vivienne restait dans la salle de jeux avec Doutzen.

Puis à l'heure du déjeuner ce fut encore une étape pour le pauvre Lucius qui attendait avec impatience le retour de sa femme. Tout le repas s'était passé dans le calme et la bonne humeur, mais ce fut au dessert que tout se compliqua. Les elfes avaient servi du pudding sous forme de crème. Elles avaient amené ce dessert car quand Narcissa était la ce n'était pas possible, elle n'aimait pas ça. Et chez les Malfoy, quand quelqu'un n'aimait pas un plat, personne n'en mangeait. Il fallait que les 8membres plus Severus aiment.

Alors que tout le monde dégustait ce bon dessert, Doutzen reçut de la crème sur la joue.. En relevant les yeux elle vit que ses frères étaient à deux doigts d'exploser de rire et que son père n'avait encore rien vu. Elle se pencha en avant et fit ce que sa mère faisait à chaque fois que quelque chose lui déplaisait chez Lucius: elle écrasa avec force le pied d'Ishvan.

Le dit Ishvan vira au blanc et comprit immédiatement que sa sœur venait de lui déclarer la guerre. Il voulut lui rendre la pareil mais c'était impoli de le faire vu que Doutzen était une fille. Le pire était que Lucius n'avait encore rien vu du petit jeu malsain de ses enfants.

Pendant presque une demi heure les enfants s'étaient livrés un combat d'écrasement de pieds. Puis quand ils eurent tous mal ils arrêtèrent. Lucius et Severus avaient bien une petite idée de ce qui s'était passé sous la table mais n'avaient rien dit, jugeant qu'il était préférable de les laisser s'arrêter seuls.

-" Cissy, reviens" implora le blond à tous les dieux existants et inexistants.

Et puis il devait acheter des nouvelles plumes à Draco... Lucius redoutait ce moment. Il allait devoir emmener les six enfants sur le chemin de traverse et Severus ce lâche avait trouvé une excuse bateau afin de ne pas venir.

-" Je dois finir mes potions, elles vont s'abîmer si je ne les surveilles pas" avait-il répondu à un Lucius désespéré

C'est ainsi qu'en début d'après midi le blond transplana avec une partie sa tribu à son plus grand soulagement. Ils débarquèrent dans le bar de Tom, puis sur l'allée marchande. Draco marchait quelques mètres devant avec Shandor tandis que Vivienne tenait la main gantée de Lucius. Tous les passants s'arrêtaient mais aucuns n'attira l'attention de l'aristocrate, bien trop pressé de rentrer au chaud. Il pressa le pas, fit entrer ses enfants dans une boutique de fournitures scolaire et quand il passa a son tour, se retrouva nez à nez avec Sirius Black.

-" Malfoy, quel bonne surprise" s'exclama Sirius d'un ton hypocrite

-" Je te retourne le compliment Black" répondit Lucius sur le même ton

-" Alors, c'est la petite sortie familiale ? Tu n'emmènes jamais toute ta tribu pour ne pas qu'un gamin déshonore ta si prestigieuse famille ? "

-" Ce que je fais avec eux ne te regardes pas, maintenant si tu avais la gentillesse de me laisser passer ce serait fort aimable, ta tête de chien me donne mal au cœur"

-" Avec plaisir, je ne tiens pas à me transformer en glaçon, ta froideur va me contaminer et je ne veux prendre aucun risque " répondit Sirius en jouant la comédie

Et c'est en se regardant que les deux hommes se séparèrent. Les trois enfants avaient assistés à cette scène qui était courante, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas pour un sou. Draco avança vers les plumes de sa démarche traînante et choisit un joli ensemble. Puis il rejoignit Lucius qui attendait devant le comptoir avec Shandor.

-" Ou est Vivienne ? " demanda le patriarche en posant une poignée de galions sur le comptoir

-" Je la croyais avec vous et Shandor père. " répondit Draco en se rendant effectivement compte que sa sœur n'était pas avec son père

La panique monta en Lucius mais rien ne la laissa paraître. Ou était sa fille ? Narcissa le tuerait à coup sur si un malheur arrivait à Vivienne et lui même ne se le pardonnerait pas. Il avança dans la boutique, sans se presser en ordonnant à son aîné de veiller sur Shandor le temps de son absence. Il regarda dans les rayons de plumes et de parchemins mais ne vit personne.

C'est en rebroussant chemin qu'il aperçut enfin sa fille, qui semblait en grande discussion avec deux enfants plus âgé qu'elle. Il s'avança et attendit un léger instant derrière une étagère.

-" Alors c'est toi Vivienne Malfoy ? C'est pas possible !" Décréta un garçon brun

-" On dit: Ce n'est pas possible, et je t'assure que si. Si tu ne veux pas me croire c'est ton droit. " répondit la fillette d'une voix glaciale qui ressemblait à celle de sa célèbre maman

-" Et c'est vrai que ton père est du genre à torturer des gens dans les cachots de ton manoir ?" Demanda une fille rousse

-" Oui, tous les jours. Nous l'aidons de temps en temps avec mes frères et sœurs, ma mère adore les manger près c'est très bon vous savez. " répondit Vivienne en se demandant si tous les jeunes étaient à ce point stupides

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent, totalement effrayée par cette gamine. Elle avait un air sérieux même si on pouvait très clairement entendre l'ironie dans voix.

-" Mais ça veut dire que tu es du côté de tu-sais-qui ? Tes parents le sont non ?"

-" Cela concerne uniquement notre famille." répondit la voix glaciale de Lucius à la place de celle de Vivienne. Puis l'aristocrate blond attrapa la main de sa fille et la fit sortir du magasin suivi de ses fils. Décidément il en apprenait tous les jours, depuis quand les gens pensaient qu'il torturait des gens dans les cachots ? Si il avait voulu le faire il serait aller dans le manoir de sa belle-sœur.

Lucius partit vers Gringott en laissant Vivienne et Shandor avec Draco. Ils s'installèrent chez Florian Fortarôme et commandèrent des chocolats chauds pour attendre leur père. Ce qui était assez drôle c'était que sans papa ou maman ils pouvaient presque passer inaperçu dans la foule. Seul Draco était reconnaissable dans le trio par les journalistes.

Puis il aperçut Harry en compagnie d'Hermione Granger et de Ron Weasley. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, haïssant la compagnie de Weasley la belette et Granger le castor savant. Harry il le tolérait, avec le temps c'était devenu un ami. Leur amitié était assez étrange mais chacun y trouvait une place et c'était ce qui importait.

-" Attendez moi j'arrive " dit Harry en quittant ses amis pour aller saluer son ami

-" Salut Dray ! " s'exclama t'il

-"Harry" répondit le blond

Ron était en train d'halluciner sur place. Hermione pas tant que ça. Malfoy était un abruti mais un abruti qui pouvait être sympa d'après Harry.

-" Alors comme ça tu prends l'air avec Viv et Shandor ? La prochaine réunion de l'ordre est la semaine prochaine, dis à ton père que ta mère est attendue cette fois, ainsi que le reste de tes frères et sœurs. Molly souhaiterais les rencontrer vu que Dumbledore à beaucoup parlé d'eux a mon père et elle."

-" Bien je lui dirais."

Puis ils se serrent la main amicalement et Harry repartit avec ses amis en laissant Draco avec ses pensées...

Narcissa était toujours avec Bellatrix. Elle s'était allongée à ses côtés en ignorant les remarques acerbes de sa mère. Bellatrix ouvrit difficilement les yeux et murmura légèrement...

-" Cissy... On ne choisit pas notre vie... "

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle se pencha sur le côté du lit pour vomir. Quand elle se releva elle était blanche comme neige, encore plus pale que d'habitude. Sa peau était luisante de sueur. Elle s'était beaucoup agitée dans son sommeil...

-" Promet moi de m'attendre. Je vais revenir avec des antidotes pour toi et tu seras bientôt guérie, je te le promet Bella. " murmura Narcissa en déposant un baiser sur le front de son aînée

Puis elle disparut en transplanant, emportant avec elle toutes ses inquiétudes.

* * *

**À suivre... **

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Vous voulez une suite ? **

**Je vous dis à bientôt.. Xoxox **

**Une petite review please ? **

**Mae **


	14. Chapter 14

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. A partir de maintenant je ne posterais cette fiction que le mercredi. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre. Si vous deviez mettre une musique sur cette partie ce serait laquelle pour vous ? **

stormtrooper2, **oui tu as raison, c'est bien auprès de Severus, notre maitre de potion adoré ! Le désespoir oui mais la raison ne la laissera pas échanger ses enfants…. Et moi non plus ! :p **

Aurelie Malfoy **merci, gros bisous à toi ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Le pacte**

Lucius avait enfin terminé ses achats sur le chemin de Traverse à son plus grand soulagement. En sortant de la banque il passa récupérer ses trois enfants qui l'attendaient sagement devant une glace et se hâta de se diriger vers le bar de Tom. En effet, ces temps-ci il était assez compliqué de transplaner, le ministère ayant bloqué les voies. Voldemort étant parmi la communauté sorcière, il fallait être très prudent. Et Lucius maudissait ce maudit protocole, il avait horreur de la poudre de cheminette et encore plus ses enfants. Par exemple, quand Shandor s'embarquait dedans il fallait être sûr que quelqu'un le rattrape à la sortie. Le jeune garçon avait un mal fou à atterrir sur ses deux jambes. Et il en était de même pour sa jumelle qui tombait toujours dans la suie. Alors autant dire que ce n'était pas pratique comme moyen de déplacement.

Donc l'aristocrate s'avança dans l'antre de la cheminée, prit de la poudre en recommandant à Draco de partir après Shandor. Il souleva Vivienne et prononçât clairement _« Manoir Malfoy ». _Il disparût alors dans les grandes flammes vertes, laissant ses deux fils. A son arrivée, il posa sa fille et sa canne et eut juste le temps de se retourner pour attraper Shandor en plein vol. Et Draco ferma la marche en arrivant, ricanant devant la tête déconfite de son frère, toujours dans les bras tendus de Lucius.

-« Incroyable, presque 9 ans et incapable de prendre la poudre de cheminette ! » rigola-t-il montant les escaliers

-« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » protesta le dit Shandor

Les enfants montèrent dans l'aile du manoir leur étant réservée et Lucius se posa avec soulagement dans son fauteuil fétiche avec la gazette du sorcier. Il n'eut pas le temps de lire le premier titre qu'un bruit se fit entendre dans le hall d'entrée. Il maugréa dans sa barbe inexistante mais ne fit aucuns mouvements. Les elfes allaient bien faire entrer cet invité mystère.

-« Hum hum »

Il se retourna en entendant sa femme poser sa veste sur le canapé tandis qu'un elfe s'y précipitait, afin de la ranger. Elle paraissait à bout et passablement nerveuse.

-« Bella se meurt… » Lui dit-t-elle d'un ton triste

-« Comment ? » La folle furieuse ? Bella la tueuse ? Impossible ! « Je croyais que le médicomage la traitait, qu'elle se rétablissait »

-« Eh bien apparemment ça ne marche pas. Il me faut l'aide de Severus, lui seul peut concocter des potions pour la guérir. Elle a une infection du sang… »

-« Et il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ? » Questionna le grand blond

-« Mère propose de demander de l'aide au …. Au seigneur des ténèbres…. » Murmura la blonde. « Elle refuse de voir mourir son ainée, elle ne doit pas être faible »

-« Et comment payera-t-elle le mage noir ? Ce n'est pas la fortune des Black qui intéressera la seigneur des ténèbres Cissy »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Evidemment qu'elle le savait. Et c'était là le problème.

-« Elle veut qu'on lui livre un des enfants… Mais pas Draco ou les jumeaux. Elle veut Ishvan, Lila ou Vivienne…. »

Lucius ne répondit rien, comprenant à quoi sa belle-mère faisait allusion. Les enfants adoptés, ceux qui ne possédaient pas de sang Black ou Malfoy. Il devint livide, certain qu'il y avait une autre solution. Mais s'il n'y en avait pas, comment demander à Narcissa de choisir entre sa sœur bien aimée et ses enfants chéris ?

Les deux époux Malfoy se regardèrent un instant, chacun hésitant sur ce qu'il fallait dire. Narcissa pensa à ses enfants, qui étaient encore innocents, qui devaient être en train de jouer dans leurs chambres à l'étage. Elle pensa au sourire craquant d'Ishvan quand elle l'avait pris dans les bras la première fois, aux yeux larmoyants de Lila quand elle lui avait offert sa première poupée, aux nuits ou elle avait dormi avec Vivienne parce qu'elle avait peur, aux cris plein de vie de ses jumeaux quand ils étaient nés, au regard de son fils Draco, quand elle avait croisé ses yeux bleu-gris… Tous ces moments étaient inoubliables et sa propre mère lui avait dit de se débarrasser de ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses propres enfants, au même titre que Draco, Doutzen et Shandor. Elle en eut la nausée. C'était immonde, invraisemblable.

-« Il est hors de question de livrer un de nos enfants. Je trouverais une autre solution !» déclara Narcissa d'une voix ferme

Il était extrêmement rare de pouvoir déceler une expression quelconque sur le visage glacial de Lucius. Mais aujourd'hui l'inquiétude se lisait dans ses traits crispés, comment Druella Black pouvait songer à cette option ? Le grand blond confirma les dires de son épouse et lui recommanda de se reposer quelques instants, qu'ils mettraient cette histoire au clair dès le lendemain….

Au manoir Lestrange c'était une toute autre ambiance. Bellatrix s'était levée, furieuse de devoir jouer une telle comédie à sa sœur cadette. Sa mère semblait au comble de la joie.

-« Comment pouvez-vous m'obliger à faire cela ?! » hurla Bellatrix de sa voix hystérique

-« Vois-tu ma chère Bella, je ne supporte pas l'idée d'avoir des enfants non nés de notre sang et pour rétablir la paix dans notre arbre généalogique je suis prête à tout. Alors tu vas continuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, avec la bonne décision » murmura Druella en se frottant les mains

-« Vous avez vraiment cru qu'elle dirait oui directement ? Qu'elle vendrait ses enfants au seigneur des ténèbres contre ma vie ? »

-« Oui et je suis sûre qu'elle va revenir avec ses bâtards dès demain. Il le faut, ainsi le seigneur des ténèbres aura ce qu'il a demandé et nous, nous aurons enfin une famille pure. »

Bellatrix eut envie de tordre le cou de sa mère. Si seulement Druella ne l'avait pas soumis au doloris elle aurait refusé à coup sûr. Bien qu'elle soit à moitié d'accord sur les choix d'adoptions de sa sœur elle ne voulait pas exterminer des gamins innocents, surtout depuis qu'elle avait vu la bouille craquante de la petite dernière, Vivienne. Elle avait une sorte d'affinité avec cette gamine, elle était mignonne, parlait peu mais quand elle s'exprimait c'était toujours impressionnant. Sa voix pouvait glacer le sang de certaines personnes, la maturité s'entendait directement, elle fixait les gens avec beaucoup de sérieux. Non, elle ne voulait pas. Mais l'impérium et le doloris qu'elle subissait de sa mère étaient trop forts pour qu'elle y résiste plus de 30 secondes. Et puis elle ne devait pas décevoir son maitre, qui comptait pour elle autant qu'un membre de sa famille.

_« L'impasse. Je suis dans une impasse » _

Et ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir de jouer les malades. Surtout que sa mère lui faisait boire des potions concoctée par le mage noir en personne qui avaient très mauvais gout, qui étaient horribles à digérer et qui lui causaient de terribles maux de dos. Mais le résultat final était parfait. Personne ne pouvait se douter que tout ceci n'était que baliverne, piège. Et le pire était quand elle voyait Cissy, avec son visage plein de compassion, ses traits fatigués et triste. Comment pouvait-elle faire endurer cette horreur à sa sœur qui était fragile, qui était à la tête d'une famille nombreuse, COMMENT PAR MERLIN ET SALAZAR ?!

Ce que les époux Malfoy ne savaient pas, c'était que leurs enfants les avaient écoutés durant toute leur conversation. Lila avait été choquée de savoir que celle qu'elle appelait « Grand-mère » la détestait, elle, sa sœur et son frère. Cela lui brisa le cœur, elle ne se sentait pourtant pas différente de Draco ou des jumeaux si ce n'est le physique. Elle avait été élevée comme eux, même en tant que jumelle de Draco. Et Ishvan pouvait vraiment ressembler à son frère, ils avaient la même idéologie, le même amour des filles et du Quidditch.

-« Mais ils ne vont pas nous vendre n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda Vivienne d'une voix quelque peu angoissée.

En temps normal son frère Draco la charriait pour ses phrases enfantines. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il la prit dans les bras en lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille_. « Jamais je ne les laisserais t'emmener Viv » _

En temps normal, les 6enfans n'étaient pas aussi inquiets mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Ils avaient peur, peur d'être séparé par cette femme diabolique qui était censé être une mamie. Ou était la gentille grand-mère qui vous disait que vous étiez la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux, celle qui en un coup de baguette vous servait un bon gâteau, celle qui vous racontait des histoires ? Il n'y en avait pas, Druella n'était pas comme ça. C'était une sorcière froide et sans-cœur.

-« Nous resterons ensembles. La différence fait la force. » Déclara soudainement Doutzen, qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là.

Et les 6 enfants firent le serment de ne jamais se séparer, quoi qu'il arrive. _« Tous unis_ ». C'était la devise de cette famille peu ordinaire…

**A suivre….**

* * *

**Vos avis ? **

**A bientôt pour la suite, gros bisous et bon weekend. **

**Mae **


	15. Chapter 15

**Désolée du retard, à l'heure actuelle où je poste ce chapitre il est 11h PM et nous sommes encore mercredi ^^. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me remonte le moral. **

**astaroth671 : Pourquoi pas haha ? Mais bon, ce n'est pas entièrement la faute de Bella. Ouais, faut que je règle le problème Voldy. **

**stormtrooper2 : Entièrement ok avec toi ! Bah je ne sais pas, bonne question haha ! Et bien ils ont entendu la conversation parce que Narcissa est rentrée au manoir pour parler à Lucius et chercher Severus. Oui effectivement, j'introduirais Severus dans le prochain chapitre. **

**Aurelie Malfoy : Un peu de surprise c'est bien non ? Ça c'est une surprise ) Gros bisous à toi ! **

**Bonne lecture les amis.**

**XXXX**

* * *

**Dilemme**

A partir du moment où ils avaient entendus que leur grand-mère voulait les vendre contre la santé de leur tante Bella, les enfants de la famille Malfoy avaient commencés à adopter un comportement pour le moins étrange. Vivienne avait passé la soirée collée à sa mère, ne la lâchant pas d'une semelle. Draco ressentait un profond dégout envers sa grand-mère, comment osait-elle comparer ses petits-enfants. Il voulut en parler à son père mais Lucius n'était pas vraiment censé savoir qu'ils étaient au courant.

C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il ne dit rien, se contentant de dire amen à tout ce que ses parents lui demandaient. Il suivit ses parents pour la réunion chez Sirius Black. Lucius garda ses jumeaux et Vivienne tandis que Narcissa partait avec les ainés. La grande blonde était quelque peu angoissée à l'idée de cette rencontre, elle se serait bien passée de venir mais apparemment sa présence était obligatoire…

Quand elle arriva elle se retrouva dans le hall de la maison en miette de sa tante Walburga, mère de Sirius. Elle reconnût immédiatement les tableaux poussiéreux, les tapis mangés par les mites, et les tapisseries qui se décollaient. Et dire qu'avant cette maison était tout à fait accueillante….

-« Quel est donc cette maison en ruine dans laquelle nous avons atterris mère ? » demanda Lila, totalement incrédule

-« C'est vraiment très laid ici, je me demande bien si c'est habitable. Heureusement que le manoir n'est pas dans cet état » fit remarquer Ishvan en fronçant le nez

-« Allons, c'est juste un lieu de réunion. Je ne veux plus entendre de remarques, c'était la maison de ma tante et autrefois elle était dans le même état que le manoir, plus luxueuse encore. Avec le temps elle s'est dégradée et cet incompétent d'elfe de maison ne doit plus faire le ménage depuis fort longtemps. »

Leur mère s'était fermée comme une huitre en entrant dans cette maison. Elle avait parlé sur un ton froid, celui qu'elle se plaisait à utiliser en public. Son visage était fermé et froid et derrière se cachait la peur, l'inquiétude et l'insécurité… Elle eut soudainement hâte que Lucius arrive. Elle fit aussi passer ses ainés devant pour débarquer dans la salle à manger ou les Weasley, Sirius, Rémus et Harry attendaient que les hôtes arrivent.

-« Salut Dray ! Madame Malfoy, Ishvan, Lila-Rose » les salua Harry en s'approchant d'eux avec prudence

-« Bonjour Harry » répondit Draco en lui serrant la main, rapidement suivi de son frère et sa sœur.

Narcissa fût saluée par son cousin et les époux Weasley qui purent lire son angoisse à travers son masque froid. Aujourd'hui ça ne trompait personne et Narcissa le savait. Elle prit donc place en priant merlin que Lucius arrive sain et sauf avec ses cadets. Molly observa un instant l'aristocrate blonde en face d'elle. Elle ne lui ressemblait en rien, elle portait une robe qu'une personne de classe normale considèrerait comme robe de bal alors que pour Narcissa elle était normale. Elle était impeccablement coiffée, maquillée. Même sa fille. La richesse permettait décidément de nombreuses choses.

Et quand un _pop _se fit entendre dans le hall tout le monde se retourna. Lucius arriva avec la même petite fille que l'autre fois dans les bras plus deux enfants qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Les personnes extérieurs à la famille Malfoy en déduisirent donc que c'étaient les fameux jumeaux. Il s'avança dans la salle à manger comme sa femme quelques instants plus tôt, sa canne claquant au sol tandis que les enfants s'avançaient. Les jumeaux détaillèrent la pièce comme si ils avaient de la bouse de dragon sous le nez.

_« Tiens, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu quelque part cette expression »_ pensa Harry en regardant les jumeaux

Et Dumbledore arriva 10minutes après le patriarche Malfoy, ravi de voir qu'il avait sût convaincre la mère de famille d'assister à une réunion. Il détailla également tous les enfants, c'était hallucinant. D'un côté il y avait 4 têtes rousses vives et de l'autre ils étaient presque tous blonds aux yeux bleus sauf Lila qui se dénotait de la communauté avec ses cheveux ébène brillants.

-« Bien, je suis heureux de vous voir Narcissa, je pensais ne jamais avoir le plaisir de vous revoir » souri le vieux directeur en s'adressant directement à la belle blonde

Elle hocha la tête en sa direction et l'invita à poursuivre. Il était presque 12heures et la réunion ne faisait que commencer pour l'ordre du Phoenix….

* * *

Bellatrix était en plein dilemme. Si jamais elle avisait sa sœur du plan machiavélique de sa mère elle aurait de gros problèmes et si elle ne faisait rien, sa sœur risquait de perdre à jamais ses précieux enfants. Et Bellatrix savait à quel point Narcissa s'était battue pour les avoir. Tous, autant ceux adoptés que ceux fait maison.

_« Sale vipère ». _Elle regarda Druella avec mépris et songea un instant à la tuer dans son sommeil. Mais elle se ravisa en pensant que Cygnus n'apprécierait pas forcément le meurtre de sa femme même si Bella savait que ce dernier vouait plus d'amour à un pigeon.

Elle repensa au moment où Narcissa était enceinte des jumeaux. Elle avait presque failli les perdre à la suite d'une chute dans les escaliers. Et puis Ishvan avait été dur à adopter, les autorités sorcières israéliennes ne voulaient pas laisser le couple anglais emmener ce gamin hors du pays. Elle pensa un instant à se révolter, à torturer sa mère au fond de ses cachots comme elle le faisait avec les moldus mais se rétracta également.

C'est à ce moment-là que Lord Voldemort débarqua en personne au manoir de sa chère guerrière. Elle s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol, elle s'inclina comme un elfe de maison devant sa chère tête de serpent. Il la releva avec un doigt blanchâtre et fin.

-« Ou sont-ils Bella ? » siffla-t-il de sa voix glaciale

-« Narcissa n'est pas encore revenue mon maitre. Elle m'a dit de l'attendre. »

-« Tu sais très bien que Lord Voldemort _n'aime pas_ attendre Bella » susurra-t-il à son oreille

-« Je le sais bien mon maitre mais sans Cissy je ne peux rien faire…. . Elle tressaillit quand le seigneur des ténèbres s'avança derrière elle en la frôlant. « Je suis certaine que jamais elle nous livra Ishvan, Lila ou Vivienne »

-« Que me donneras-tu en échange ? Et comment purifier ta famille ? » Lui demanda-t-il en réutilisant les termes exactes usés par Druella

-« Je ne sais pas encore mon maitre » s'excusa la mangemort en s'attendant à recevoir une punition

Elle avait bien prédis. Le_ Doloris_ tomba comme un coup de fouet. Elle essaya de ne rien sentir, de faire comme de rien n'était mais c'était trop dur, la douleur n'était pas supportable.

-« Me donnerais-tu ta vie chère Bella ? » demanda le seigneur des ténèbres une fois le sort passé

-« Ma vie vous appartient déjà mon seigneur » s'inclina Bella

-« C'est ce que je voulais entendre …. » murmura Voldemort pour lui-même

-« Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de convaincre ta sœur ou j'irais me servir moi-même. Tu as bien compris Bella ? » La menaça-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur sa poitrine

-« Oui mon maitre » répondit la mangemort, complètement soumise

Et dans une aura noire, il partit, laissant une Bellatrix encore plus désemparée…..

* * *

Dans la maison de Sirius les discussions allaient et venaient. Ron avait essayé avec tout son être de faire ami-ami avec celui qu'il appelait _la fouine_ mais c'était impossible pour lui. Tout comme Draco qui ne voulait surtout pas se mélanger avec la racaille rousse et plus précisément avec celui qu'il nommait _la belette rousse_. Et Harry au centre qui ne savait pas quel parti adopter. Celui neutre était pas mal.

-« Ça te fais quoi de vivre sans mère ? » demanda soudainement Draco à Harry

-« Rien. C'est plutôt moi qui me demande comment tu fais pour vivre avec 5 frères et sœurs »

-« Et vivre avec la menace Voldemort ? »

-« C'est comme vivre avec la peur d'être marqué non ? » répondit immédiatement le brun

_« Et un point pour Potter »_

« Oui exact, mais c'est comment de se voir tous les jours dans le miroir avec une cicatrice sur le visage ? »

_« Et un point pour Malfoy » _

-« Au fait, c'est vrai que tu as payé pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch ? » hasarda Harry en regardant le blond en face de lui

-« C'est vrai que personne n'a voulu de toi comme cavalier au bal des champions l'an dernier ? »

_« Egalité »_ pensèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

De son côté Doutzen semblait être en pleine conversation avec les jumeaux Weasley qui étaient vraiment étonnés qu'un petite gamine soit aussi intelligente. Ils discutaient des nouveaux tours qu'ils avaient en stock mais à voix basse pour ne pas éveiller les doutes déjà conçus de Molly.

-« Genre, cette pastille bleue c'est pour vomir deux heures sans pause. C'est top quand tu veux louper les cours de ce vieux Rogue » souffla Fred en tendant un bonbon à la fillette

-« Et celle-là, la rouge c'est pour saigner du nez. Tu ne te videras pas de ton sang mais tu pourras séjourner à l'infirmerie sans problèmes cocotte. » Ajouta Georges en donnant un bonbon rouge à Doutzen

-« Si vous le dites, je dirais à mes frères d'essayer. Si jamais ils meurent, je saurais que ce n'était pas au point » répondit la gamine en levant ses grands yeux bleus vers les jumeaux

_« Elle a du cran cette gamine » _

L'avant-bras de Lucius commença à chauffer. Il mit sa main dessus mais la brûlure s'accentua, le brulant comme si quelqu'un venait d'appuyer son bras sur un chaudron. Narcissa était toujours tendue à ses côtés mais sembla remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle l'interrogea du regard, très brièvement.

-« Il est énervé… » Murmura-t-il à sa femme de façon à ce qu'elle soit la seule à entendre

-« Je veille sur les enfants. »

Lucius partit sans avertir personne et se retrouva dans le hall, se tenant le bras contre le corps tellement la douleur était forte. Il fût happé dans le tourbillon du transplanage et se retrouva à terre sur le parquet d'un manoir. L'endroit dans lequel il avait le moins envie d'être…. Le manoir de Lord Voldemort… Une ombre s'avança de lui, une aura froide se sentit dans la pièce….

_-« Doloris » _

* * *

**A suivre**

**Voilà, comme je l'ai également écrit dans « Sauvage », ce sera mon dernier chapitre posté au Mexique. Le prochain sera écrit en France. Vous avez des commentaires à faire ? REVIEWS ! ****J**

**Je vous dis à mercredi prochain, bonne semaine et gros bisous.**

**Xxxx**

**Mae **


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut ! **

**Je reviens avec un chapitre plus long et avec des excuses pour le retard que j'ai eu. Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui suivent l'histoire car tous les jours les vues augmentent, ce qui me fait trooop plaisir ! Et les reviews c'est top ! Ca me met de bonne humeur dès le matin, je ne sais pas vous mais c'est super agréable ! **

_stormtrooper2 et Aurelie Malfoy : Oui une solution est en train de se mettre en place pour sauver la tribu Malfoy ! Merci c'est gentil, gros bisous ! _

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**L'apprentissage de la vie**

Ce fût sans aucun doute un des doloris les plus douloureux que Lucius n'eut jamais reçu de toute sa vie. Ce sortilège impardonnable le frappa de plein fouet, s'infiltrant dans son corps, lui faisant ressentir une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine, le dos et les jambes. Il s'effondra sur le sol gelé du manoir du seigneur des ténèbres avec pour seule pensée sa famille. Tout devint noir autour de lui, peut-être était-ce dût à la terrible douleur qui le rongeait de plus en plus ?

Il n'avait même pas tenté de résister, personne ne tenait tête à Lord Voldemort. De toutes manières, il était impossible de ne pas ressentir la douleur intense quand le maitre s'énervait. Lucius le savait, il avait abusé en espérant, en laissant le problème de côté. Il savait depuis la naissance de ses enfants que ceux-ci allaient être les conquêtes de son maitre. Mais il avait voulu croire que ses enfants étaient protégés, qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger. Il avait eu tort.

-« Alors qu'est-ce que ça te fait de te retrouver impuissant Lucius ? De ne plus pouvoir protéger ta petite famille ? De savoir que je suis partout, que je peux les tuer ? » Siffla la voix glaciale de Voldemort

L'homme serpent contourna l'aristocrate en faisant craquer le plancher. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit dans la pièce, l'ambiance était terrifiante et pesante. Lucius tenta de protéger son esprit avec toutes les solides barrières qu'il avait. Il n'avait jamais réussi à laisser le lord pénétrer son esprit, c'était un de ses atouts.

Oui parce que Lucius descendait d'une lignée de sang-pur qui ne tolérait pas les nés sans baguettes et très peu les sang-mêlé. Alors comme Voldemort n'était pas un sang-pur, Lucius ne le portait pas dans son cœur, autant pour ses gestes que son sang. Enfaite, il n'y avait personne que Lucius portait dans son cœur, sauf sa femme et ses 6enfants. Eux étaient les uniques personnes à êtres aimés du grand blond.

-« Répond quand je te parle Lucius… » Murmura le lord en relevant la tête de Lucius à coup d'Impérium

-« Maitre, j'ignore le fait dont vous me parler… ».

-« MENTEUR ! » hurla Voldemort en giflant de toutes ses forces le blond en face de lui. « Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, tu t'obstines à ne pas me livrer tes ainés afin qu'ils rejoignent mes rangs, je le sais très bien. Je sais que tu as rejoint ce vieux fou de Dumbledore pour protéger cette tribu si importante à tes yeux. Je sais qu'il a placé un sort indétectable sur eux afin qu'il me soit impossible de les trouver. Je sais tout Lucius. »

Et pour la première fois de sa vie Lucius Malfoy prit peur. Il imaginait déjà la tête de Narcissa quand elle apprendrait sa mort, quand ses enfants se rendraient compte que papa n'était plus de ce monde… Et il blêmit en imaginant cette scène.

-« Je sais que tu crains que quelque chose n'arrive à cette famille que tu as bâtie. Saches que l'envie de t'éliminer est très présente mais je vais néanmoins te garder en vie. Tu peux encore être utile. Reviens demain en début de soirée. » Murmura doucereusement Voldemort. « Maintenant va-t'en ! »

Il n'en demandait pas plus. Lucius s'inclina avec dégout devant l'homme serpent et transplana une fois arrivé dans le hall du manoir. Il arriva complétement défait chez lui, incapable de bouger ou de parler. Il prit place dans son fauteuil préféré, assailli par de violentes crampes dans tout son corps…

* * *

-« Où est donc parti ce cher Lucius ? » demanda la voix mielleuse de Molly Weasley

-« Du travail l'attendait au ministère. Je ne pense pas qu'il se joindra à nous pour la fin de cette réunion. » Inventa Narcissa.

-« Très bien, et vous resterez diner avec nous ? Je crois que nos enfants ont l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre »

Narcissa hésita, elle savait très bien que Lucius ne serait pas en très bon état à son retour. Combien de fois l'avait-elle soigné quand il était revenu complètement blessé, défait, fatigué, humilié ? Elle avait cru à certains moment qu'il ne survivrait pas tant les blessures infligées par le seigneur des ténèbres étaient violentes….

-« Non merci c'est fort aimable mais nous devons partir, les enfants ont des leçons avec leur instructeur demain et il est préférable qu'ils soient bien reposés. »

-« Bien, pas de soucis. De toutes manières nous nous verrons à la prochaine réunion et peut-être pourront nous faire mieux connaissance n'est-ce pas ? » Minauda Molly en voyant la blonde passer son manteau bordé de fourrure blanche

-« Bien sûr. » murmura la blonde en attrapant les capes hors de prix de ses enfants. « Severus, puis-vous parler un instant je vous prie ».

Le maitre des potions regarda sa meilleure amie avec inquiétude. Il était certain que Lucius n'était pas retourné travailler au ministère, le weekend il ne travaillait jamais. Il s'avança donc vers la blonde en entrainant dans son tournoiement de cape les jumeaux Malfoy.

-« J'aimerais que tu rentres au manoir avec nous. Je suis certaine que nous aurons besoin de tes services, pour Lucius… » Murmura-t-elle de façon à ce que seul Severus entende.

-« Oui bien sûr » répondit Rogue de sa voix trainante et froide. Il ne prenait jamais ce ton en général avec Cissy mais devant tant de personnes il se devait d'honorer son statut d'homme- pierre sans cœur et antipathique.

Et sur cet accord ils partirent, Narcissa entrainant Vivienne et les jumeaux dans son sillage tandis que Rogue prenait les ainés avec lui. Quand ils disparurent dans le tourbillon tous se demandèrent ce que les deux adultes trafiquaient. Il n'était pas rare de voir le couple Malfoy en compagnie du maitre des potions mais ils avaient étés comme absents pendant cette réunion, tout le monde l'avait senti. Même le comportement des enfants avait été différent au départ de leur père.

Beaucoup d'interrogations flottaient autour de la famille Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'ils trafiquaient ? C'était la principale question à élucider pour le beau monde de l'ordre du Phoenix.

* * *

Quand Les deux adultes arrivèrent au manoir ils ne virent personnes. Des elfes arrivèrent aussitôt pour se précipiter aux pieds de la maitresse de maison. Ils avaient l'air perdus et apeurés par une cause inconnue aux yeux de Narcissa.

-« Maitresse…. Le maitre est rentré il y 1heure…. Il est très malade maitresse…. Tipi lui a donné des potions antidouleur mais tipi pense que ça ne marche pas…. » Couina un elfe en tordant son chiffon dans ses frêles mains

-« Et monsieur le maitre a refusé que Bobby aille chercher un médicomage… » Couina un autre elfe en baissant ses grandes oreilles

-« Allez chercher des linges propres et de l'eau. Asa, je veux que tu emmènes Vivienne, Doutzen et Shandor dans l'étage des enfants et que tu veilles sur eux pendant mon absence. Si jamais il arrive quelque chose de grave tu seras punie suis-je bien claire ? Je ne veux en aucun cas qu'ils descendent au salon ! Pour Draco, Ishvan et Lila c'est la même consigne. Pas de salon pour les 6 !»

-« Oui maitresse, Asa va chercher les jeunes maitres et s'occuper d'eux en votre absence. Asa dira également aux maitres qu'ils ne peuvent pas aller au salon » dit la petite elfe nourricière en s'inclinant devant la blonde qui la toisait sévèrement

Puis l'elfe partit en laissant les adultes en en emmenant les cadets avec elle. Narcissa regarda sa fille Vivienne partir, la gamine faisait presque la taille d'Asa…. Elle reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers le salon où l'attendaient Bobby et Tipi. Elle vit alors son époux assis sur son fauteuil fétiche, le visage crispé de douleur alors que sa main était posée sur sa poitrine.

-« Lucius, que s'est-il passé ? » lui demanda-t-elle en posant une main douce sur l'épaule de celui-ci

Il ne répondit pas. Une quinte de toux saisit les poumons, la gorge de l'aristocrate et il fût secoué pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Severus lui donna une potion antidouleur beaucoup plus puissante que celle que Tipi lui avait fait boire. Une potion adaptée aux blessures infligées par Voldemort. Severus en avait l'habitude, Lucius souffrait terriblement le martyr après chaque entrevue avec Voldemort. Du moins quand le lord était fâché.

-« Il veut les enfants… Les ainés. » Murmura difficilement Lucius en reprenant ses esprits. « Il veut fortifier sa lignée de mangemorts. Je l'ai senti dans sa voix, des combattants nés-hors Angleterre. »

-« Quel est donc le prix ? » demanda Severus. « Si comme je l'imagines, tu te refuses à donner tes enfants, que fera-t-il ? »

-« Il me tuera ou m'obligera à commettre des actes terribles, encore plus affreux que ceux que j'ai pût commettre avant. Des actes qui auront des répercussions un jour ou l'autre… »

-« Vous n'avez jamais pensé que Bellatrix pouvait simuler sa terrible maladie ? » demanda soudainement Rogue en passant du coq à l'âne. « Tout cela n'est sans doute que mascarade non ? Après tout beaucoup de membres de votre famille n'acceptent pas le fait que trois de vos enfants ne soient pas de votre sang. Et comme le seigneur a besoin de nouvelles recrues il se pourrait qu'il utilise Bellatrix pour faire un tri dans votre famille… »

Les deux Malfoy se regardèrent sans rien dire… Comment une idée si folle pouvait exister ? Narcissa qui aimait sa sœur ne pouvait pas croire cette hypothèse. Mais plusieurs indices la laissaient perplexe.

-« Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton brut

-« Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, après il est très rare d'attraper une infection du sang en mission. Une personne en bonne santé n'en attrape pas si facilement, surtout pas une guerrière comme Bellatrix Lestrange. »

-« Mère n'en avait que faire, Rodolphus était assez calme et détendu et j'étais la seule qui …. » murmura Narcissa. Puis elle s'interrompit brusquement, assemblant les pièces du puzzle

-« Cissy…. » Murmura Lucius

-« Par Merlin… Je ne peux croire que Bella ait simulée… Elle ne m'a jamais menti, elle est ma sœur et je croie en elle. Peut-être est-ce une erreur, je ne sais pas » marmonna Narcissa pour elle-même

La blonde était dans le néant, ne savant pas quoi penser du comportement de sa sœur. Elle ne savait pas si cette hypothèse était fondée ou si tout ceci 'était que mensonge. Et comme son mari, pour la première fois elle se sentit impuissante et désemparée. Après s'être platement excusée auprès de son mari et de Severus elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain de l'aile des adultes. Elle ferma le verrou avec un puissant sortilège et se retrouva devant l'immense miroir.

_« Regardes toi ma pauvre Narcissa. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de la jolie jeune femme que j'ai connu il y quelques années. » _

La blonde pensa un instant que c'était le miroir qui lui parlait. Mais non, c'était sa conscience. Et malheureusement pour elle, sa conscience avait décidé de lui sortit ses quatre vérités.

_« Regardes les cernes que tu as. Et puis c'est quoi ces bracelets que tu portes sans cesse ? Personne ne t'a jamais dit à quel point c'était laid ? »_

-« Arrête. » murmura Narcissa en fermant compulsivement les yeux

_« Non je n'arrêterais pas. N'as-tu pas honte de toi ? Ce corps autrefois gracieux est maintenant laid ! Tes enfants n'ont pas honte de toi ? » _

Les vieux démons de Narcissa ressortirent. Elle savait que son corps serait à jamais sale. Même après les naissances de ses 3enfants elle s'était sentie sale. Pas à cause des enfants qui s'étaient frayés un chemin en elle, pas à cause de la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti lors des enfantements mais à cause de ses traumatisants souvenirs. Son viol restait présent dans une partie de sa tête, une partie gravée à l'encore noire.

_« Voilà pourquoi tu as honte de toi ma petite Narcissa. Avoir donné naissance à trois beaux anges alors que tu es laide, quelle honte ! » _

-« IL SUFFIT ! » cria la blonde en s'effondrant au sol. Elle était seule dans la salle de bain, personne ne l'entendait. Personne n'allait penser qu'elle était folle à lier.

Elle resta un moment sur les dalles de marbre froid. Juste à penser. Tous les évènements la mettaient dans une situation dangereuse pour elle-même. Et elle eut peur. Si Lucius disparaissait qu'allait-elle faire ?

Là était la question.

* * *

**A suivre… **

**Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur la discorde entre Bellatrix et sa sœur. Le pourquoi du comment sera révélé, les accords mis au point entre Druella et Voldemort seront également expliqué. Un peu de patience les amis, je posterais la suite dans 2 semaines. Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances d'été ! Gros bisous **

**Mae **


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou ! Me revoilà comme promis pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et merci pour vos commentaires ! **

**RAR : **

**Stromtrooper2 : C'est génial, j'aimerais beaucoup visiter ce pays ! Tu as du soleil tous les jours ? ^^ à bientôt ! **

**Aurélie Malfoy : merci ! aha, c'est quelque chose que tu découvriras en lisant le chapitre, donc je ne dis rien pour garder la surprise ! Bisous à toi !**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Conflit et problèmes au sein de la famille Malfoy **

_J'ai une vie qui est loin de ressembler à un conte de fées. Bon je sais que malgré tout ce que j'ai, je devrais être très heureuse mais voyez-vous, quand on possède tout, comment apprécier la simplicité ? Depuis mon adoption j'ai tout ce que je veux, je n'ai qu'à demander. Vous rappelez vous du jour ou mon père Lucius Malfoy était rentré au manoir pour découvrir des montagnes de jouets dans le salon ? Un geste de ma mère qui ne se lasse JAMAIS de nous faire des cadeaux, de nous gâter. Une poupée par ci, un jeu de bavboules en or par là et ainsi de suite. La fortune sans limite de mes parents permet décidemment de grandes choses et me fait par moment très peur. _

_Je suis souvent catégorisée comme la plus jeune de ma célèbre famille. Comme le bébé, la dernière, celle que tout le monde aime, celle que tout le monde infantilise encore plus. Vous ne devinez pas ? J'ai un prénom qui ne court pas les rues (Comme tous ceux de ma famille d'ailleurs), une tribu de frères et sœurs très spéciale et des parents merveilleux que tout le monde décrit comme deux blocs de glace… Toujours pas ? Hum, j'ai presque 8ans, je suis dans le groupe des « cadets » avec deux de mes frères et sœurs, ils sont jumeaux ! Vous avez enfin trouvé ? Je suis Vivienne Malfoy ! _

_Et oui, tout le monde ou presque oublie que je ne suis pas le bébé qu'il pense. Oui c'est vrai je suis très souvent dans l'ombre en comparaison à mes ainés qui se font très souvent remarquer. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'existe pas, je suis tout aussi intelligente qu'eux ! _

Vivienne Malfoy était en pleine méditation dans sa chambre tandis que ses frères et sœurs discutaient plus loin. Elle avait souvent eu cette impression, d'être reléguée au second plan. Mais maintenant que la situation familiale était en danger elle devait se sortir de l'ombre, arrêter d'être le petit bébé que tout le monde voulait protéger !

Elle regarda tourner ses petites poupées dans l'air. Elle aimait bien quand Narcissa les ensorcelaient de manière à ce qu'elles bougent et dansent ainsi. Et elle les fixait pendait des heures entières, avec pour seule occupation rêver. Et puis il y avait eu cette discussion que les enfants avaient interceptée. C'était assez effrayant, comment pouvait-on penser à les abandonner ?

Elle se leva et se dirigea dans le couloir dans l'espoir de trouver un de ses parents, au cas où. Elle ne vit personne. Le parc semblait désert et les animaux n'étaient pas là non plus. Elle erra quelques instants dans le manoir sans savoir quoi faire pour s'occuper, les multiples jouets qu'elle avait ne l'intéressait déjà plus. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle sortit braver le vent froid.

Elle frissonna quand le vent glacé s'infiltra sous sa légère robe blanche vaporeuse. Ses cheveux blonds se décoiffèrent totalement mais elle s'en fichait. Malgré le froid qui la gagnait peu à peu elle s'avança vers la fontaine ou de jolis poissons rouges et doré bravaient la température. Puis elle mit une main dans l'eau pour en toucher un, oubliant totalement que le bassin était assez profond et que plus de la moitié était dissimulée dans le sol… il y avait près de 1.50m de profondeur…. Une petite fille innocente au bord de la fontaine par un temps froid…

Dans le salon régnait une toute autre ambiance. Lucius ne savait plus où donner de la tête, sa femme s'était murée dans un silence terrifiant et morbide dans une pièce du château, ses enfants étaient dispersés et son meilleur ami le soignait. Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi du comment. Sa belle-sœur n'était qu'un rat vicieux. Il était certain que Bellatrix n'était pas malade, elle ne l'était jamais. Mais le pire avait été de jouer la comédie, il n'en était pas entièrement sûr mais quelque chose lui disait que Severus avait raison.

-« Il faudrait piéger Bellatrix pour avoir la certitude que tout ceci n'est que mascarade. » décréta soudainement Lucius

-« Et comment ? A moins de te transformer en fantôme ou de prendre l'apparence de Narcissa je ne voie pas. »

-« Comment fais-tu en tant qu'espion ? N'utilises-tu jamais de techniques spéciales ? Ne m'avais-tu pas dit que tu étais animagus ? » Demanda Lucius

-« Si mais je ne suis pas déclaré… »

-« Depuis quand travailler dans la clandestinité te fais peur mon cher Severus, c'est St Mangouste qui se fiche de la charité ! » ricana Lucius

-« Mais je ne peux pas le faire parce que le Lord sait quel animal je suis et qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de sorciers qui l'ont. Voilà. » Termina Severus en fixant son ami très sérieusement

-« Et quel est donc ce fameux animagus ? »

-« Une mygale. »

Lucius blêmit soudainement. Il essaya de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son ami en fixant le mur en face de lui, hélas sans succès. Il avait une phobie des araignées mais personne à par sa femme ne le savait, un sang-pur de son rang ne doit avoir peur de rien !

-« Mais si tu te caches dans quelque chose ? Je ne suis même pas sûr que le seigneur des ténèbres soit présent lors des visites de Narcissa. Il vient quand elle part. »

-« Tu crois vraiment que Cissy serait ravie de transporter une mygale dans son sac à main ? » demanda cyniquement Severus en retenant un rire jaune

-« Si c'est pour sauver ses enfants, oui elle acceptera tout. » Trancha Lucius « Tu iras avec elle et tu n'auras qu'à sortir quand elle partira, tu te caches dans un coin pour patienter et après tu ouvres tes oreilles ». –Si tu en as évidemment –

-« Soit. Je ne sois pas si sûr que ce plan fonctionne… mais nous pouvons tester. » Conclu Severus en faisant un regard noir à son ami pour l'allusion à ses oreilles.

Les deux hommes allaient continuer à parler affaires quand un cri retentit en provenance des escaliers centraux.

-« DAAAAAAAAAAD »

Lucius se retourna, un peu étonné de l'appellation (dad). Il se retourna et vit son petit garçon qui avait l'air affolé. Shandor semblait avoir couru alors qu'en règle normal l'enfant ne s'adonnait pas à ce genre d'activité. L'enfant se précipita sur son père qui souleva son menton afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

-« Shandor, on peut savoir ce qui te prend ? Il me semble que ta mère à donner pour ordre de ne pas descendre au salon. Alors que fais-tu là à hurler ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant d'être ferme

-« Vivienne…. Elle n'est plus dans sa chambre et Asa l'a perdue…. »

-« Comment ça : Asa l'a perdu ? On ne perd pas une enfant de 7 ans dans le manoir quand même ! » Tonna Lucius pour lui-même

-« Elle est introuvable…. » Couina Shandor. « Dray et Lila ont fouillé l'aile Est tandis qu'on regardait dans les salles de jeux et de travail avec Ishvan et Doutzen… »

Lucius ne paniqua pas mais resta très calme, analysant la situation. Bon, Vivienne ne pouvait pas être sortie du domaine sinon il l'aurait sût grâce au collier traceur mis au cou de ses 6enfants. Elle ne devait pas être avec les animaux parce qu'elle n'aimait pas cette salle et pas non plus le salon d'hiver parce que c'était la salle privée de Narcissa.

_Flash-back_

_Une petite fille innocente au bord de la fontaine par un temps froid… _

_Vivienne avait froid mais ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Ses doigts étaient gelés et ses épaules frissonnaient, la gamine étant sortie sans cape. Elle vit un gros poisson frôler sa main, un sourire se dessina sur son visage de porcelaine. Tout ce passa très vite, sa bague en argent glissa de son doigt, elle voulut la rattraper, se pencha trop en avant et tomba la tête la première dans le bassin. Evidemment dans de bonnes conditions elle aurait pût se débrouiller avec cette eau glacée qui la congelait mais pas aujourd'hui… Elle avait les membres complètements frigorifié, ne bougeait plus et n'avait même pas pied. Elle tenta vainement de remonter à la surface mais sans succès…. Elle coula au fond du bassin au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts…. _

Son père et ses frères et sœurs la cherchait mais sans succès. Tous étaient à sa recherche, la canne de Lucius claquant dans toutes les salles qu'il ouvrait à la volée. Cela faisait près de 8 minutes qu'elle était dans le bassin sans oxygène. Elle était complètement inconsciente et sombrait doucement vers la mort….

Ce fût Severus qui la vit enfin alors qu'il fouillait dans le parc. Il vit la petite fille blonde au fond de l'eau et sans réfléchir sauta dans l'eau pour sortir la petite fille. Elle avait les lèvres bleues, un teint fantomatique et ne respirait plus. Severus la posa à même le sol et lui lança un sort de séchage pour enchainer sur un sort d'ondes électriques. Plusieurs doses d'ondes furent nécessaires pour sauver la vie de l'enfant qui recracha toute l'eau quelques instants plus tard au plus grand soulagement de son parrain.

Il fit apparaitre une grande couverture blanche et enveloppa l'enfant dedans pour la transporter à l'intérieur. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait certainement rejoint Vivienne dans le ciel si jamais elle était morte dans ses bras. Mais quand il entra dans le salon il vit une personne qui n'était pas du tout désirée. Druella Black. Elle était assise dans le salon, les jambes croisées avec son même regard sévère.

Elle ne détourna même pas le regard quand le maitre des potions arriva et la salua par pure politesse –le dégout envers cette femme était énorme-. Elle ne regarda pas non plus quand Ishvan descendit avec Lila alors qu'elle fit une bise à Draco et les jumeaux, prouvant encore une fois qu'elle n'aimait pas les décisions de sa fille et de son beau-fils.

Lucius arriva quelques instants plus tard et salua sa belle-mère en y allant à reculons. Puis il récupéra Vivienne et la monta à l'étage. L'homme blond posa un léger baiser sur le front de sa fille comme pour la rassurer et lui dire que cette noyade n'était qu'un triste moment de sa courte vie. Puis en poussant la porte de la chambre conjugale il s'aperçut enfin que Narcissa était sortie et qu'elle semblait avoir pleuré. Il lui détailla la situation, l'informa que sa mère était dans le salon et sortit en fermant la porte doucement après lui avoir volé un baiser.

La belle blonde emmena sa cadette vers la salle de bain, la lava et la réchauffa. Puis une fois propre Narcissa lui passa une robe, la porta et l'observa quelques instants. Son visage était détendu même si ses lèvres étaient encore bleutées. Elle dormait, trop fatiguée par toutes ces émotions et ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle était passée du bassin d'eau glacé aux bras chaleureux de sa mère. Elle descendit alors jusqu'au salon où elle inspira un grand coup en voyant Druella parler à trois de ses enfants en ignorant les deux autres. Lucius semblait vouloir commettre un meurtre sur la personne de sa mère tandis que Severus ruminait ses pensées meurtrières et vengeresses.

-« Mère, puis-je connaitre la raison de votre venue et la raison de votre ignorance envers deux de vos petits-enfants ? » demanda Narcissa sans passer par quatre chemins

-« En voilà des manières Narcissa. J'ai besoin de te parler et je ne me préoccupe pas de tes bâtards d'adoptés parce qu'ils me dégoutent ! » Décréta la vieille dame d'un ton brut

-« Je vous prierais de ne pas nominer mes enfants de cette manière ! » dit calmement Lucius avec le ton le plus méprisant et glacial possible. « S'il vous est si désagréable de les côtoyer je ne vous retiens pas, la porte est grande ouverte. » lança-t-il d'un ton brut

-« Lucius ! » Siffla Narcissa

-« Daddy » soufflèrent Shandor et Doutzen

Narcissa le regarda comme pour lui dire mentalement _« Laisse, c'est toujours comme ça de toutes manières… » _Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Cette vieille bique était chez lui et osait emmètre des critiques sur tout ce qu'elle voyait.

L'aristocrate se cala dans son fauteuil fétiche, ses jambes croisées, sa canne dans une main et du vin dans l'autre. Il était toujours plus imposant de cette manière. Draco qui avait vu sa sœur avec sa mère ne pût s'empêcher de demander comme elle allait.

-« Elle va mieux il me semble. Si elle passe la nuit sans problèmes nous pourrons dire qu'elle sera totalement remise » répondit sa mère en retenant un fin sourire

-« Mais pourquoi Vivienne est tombée dans le bassin ? » demanda Doutzen en se rapprochant de Narcissa

-« Et pourquoi elle était dans le parc ? » rajouta Lila-Rose

-« Logiquement elle devait être dans sa chambre au lieu de s'émerveiller devant le bassin de la fontaine ! » maugréa Ishvan

-« Et puis surtout ce que je me demande c'est POURQUOI elle était toute SEULE ? » termina Draco

-« Ça c'est exactement ce que je me suis demandé. Vivienne était censée être avec vous et pas seule, de plus elle est sortie sans veste alors qu'il fait très froid dehors. La prochaine fois il ne faut pas la laisser seule ! » Intervint Severus pour calmer ses filleuls

-« Tout va bien maintenant. » murmura Narcissa pour calmer le petit monde en embrassant le haut de la tête de Vivienne, toujours endormie

-« Une petite bâtarde comme elle devrait mourir. Qui est l'imbécile ici présent qui l'a ramené à la vie ? » Fit Druella en reniflant bruyamment

_« Relax. »_ pensa Lucius en se retenant de gifler cette vieille folle. Cela dit l'envie était très forte et il eut bien du mal à retenir sa main de partir se coller contre la vieille joue ridée de la mère de sa femme.

-« Mère, un peu de décence je vous prie. Ne dites pas ce genre de choses dans ce manoir. » Dit fermement Narcissa en regardant froidement sa mère

-« Narcissa Black ! Je t'interdis de me parler de la sorte c'est compris ? Tu te dois te respecter ta mère toute ta vie ! » Tonna Druella

Les enfants étaient un peu choqués. Il n'y avait personne qui n'hurlait sur leur mère de la sorte sans se faire corriger. Mais là, Narcissa ne disait rien, encaissant les insultes blessantes comme elle pouvait, serrant toujours compulsivement Vivienne dans ses bras, comme si elle avait peur qu'on ne la lui vole.

-« Et fais-moi le plaisir de lâcher cet enfant sur le champ ! Ce n'est pas du sucre qui fondra si tu la lâche ! » Continua Druella de son ton autoritaire

-« Vous devriez me dire ce dont vous vouliez me parler et partir, il en va de notre santé mentale à tous ! » Trancha la blonde en relevant des yeux emplis d'une colère froide

La femme parût choquée. Druella fût très étonnée du comportement de sa dernière fille. Si cela continuait ainsi elle allait se rebeller comme son ainée Androméda. Bon la chose acquise était que Narcissa était mariée à un respectable sang-pur et avait trois enfants de son sang, les autres n'étaient que des bâtards sans importance à ses yeux.

-« Je veux que tu te sépares de tes enfants adoptés pour la santé de Bellatrix. Tu devrais être ravie du marché que j'ai conclu avec notre seigneur !» annonça-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. «

La phrase fût lâchée comme une bombe dans le salon. Voyant que personne ne parlait, Druella continua son discours.

-« Le seigneur des ténèbres accepte d'hériter de ses bâtards en tant que serviteurs et de cette façon il pourra guérir ta sœur. Si jamais tu refuses tu auras affaire à moi Narcissa Black. L'honneur de notre famille est en jeu ! » Tonna la vieille dame. « Tu as le devoir t'accepter, notre famille est assez entachée par la faute d'Androméda donc tu ne vas pas continuer ! »

-« Je refuse ! » s'exclama Draco en se levant brusquement

-« Draco ! » s'interposa son père en essayant de le rasseoir

-« NON ! Je commence à en avoir assez de vos sous-entendus envers mes frères et sœurs ! Aujourd'hui ma petite sœur a failli mourir en se noyant dans le bassin du parc ! Elle n'a que 7ans et vous n'avez même pas pris de temps pour vous inquiéter de sa santé. Et pour Lila et Ishvan ? Combien de fois vous avez fait la différence entre nous ? Je refuse de vous laisser les emmener. J'ai grandi avec eux et ce n'est pas une vieille folle comme vous qui brisera ma famille ! »

Draco était resté très calme même si la fureur envahissait peu à peu son corps. Sa grand-mère vit rouge et se leva pour affronter le dragon.

-« Tu n'es qu'un petit insolent, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux, tu ne pourrais même pas me servir d'esclave ! » cracha-t-elle. Puis elle leva la main sur son petit-fils pour le gifler….. Mais Lucius se leva à son tour et attrapa le bras de la vieille dame.

-« Essayez de lever la main encore une fois sur un de mes enfants et je vous jure que vous le regretterez » murmura-t-il d'une voix terriblement menaçante

-« C'est vous qui regretterez de m'avoir touchée espèce de pourriture ! » menaça Druella en frappant Lucius sur le torse pour qu'il la lâche

-« Comment osez-vous mère ? Je croyais que vous approuviez ce choix ? La lettre que vous m'aviez envoyée au Japon n'était que mensonge ? » Demanda Narcissa avec la gorge nouée

-« Exactement » répondit brutalement Druella en toisant sa fille avec sa stature de girafe maigre

-« Tu vas aller voir Bellatrix, voir ta sœur et lui dire dans les yeux que tu préfères voir tes affreux bambins jouer que de la sauver ! Je pensais t'avoir mieux élevée, tu me déçois beaucoup Narcissa.»

-« Je pensais avoir une mère avec un minimum de cœur mais je voie que mes espérances étaient trop exagérées. » trancha Narcissa en se levant pour faire face à sa mère. « Partez. »

-« Tu le regretteras Narcissa, tu viens de commettre l'erreur la plus grave de toute ta vie. Personne dans cette famille ne peut s'opposer de la sorte à Druella Black ! » Rugit la vieille femme en se levant pour planter son index crochu sur la poitrine de sa fille

Puis elle partit en transplanant, laissant sa fille dans la honte et la gêne d'avoir une mère si peu commode. Mais une fois Druella partit, toute la famille reprenait un cours normal, sans embrouilles pour une fois. Et c'est sur ce mauvais pas qu'ils partirent tous déjeuner dans les règles de l'art. Les elfes avaient préparé un diner pour que tous les jeunes s'entrainent avant le grand bal de l'hiver donné au manoir.

-« Vous le savez, comme tous les ans le bal de l'hiver arrive. Nous fêterons également l'anniversaire des jumeaux par la même occasion. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'un de vous oublie les bonnes manières et qu'il déshonore la famille. » Déclara Lucius en tant que patriarche

Les jumeaux se regardèrent malicieusement. Chaque année ils avaient un anniversaire merveilleux dans lequel leurs parents dépensaient des sommes de gallions astronomique pour que la fête soit la meilleure possible. Musique, bal, mets divins, invités de marques, montagnes de cadeaux, privilèges ils avaient droit à tout. Le cliché pur des enfants gâtés. Le problème dans ce genre de fêtes c'est que les parents restaient très souvent pour assister au bal donné par les Malfoy seniors. Donc les enfants devaient rester sage et ne pas tomber dans l'excentricité des fêtes. Cela dit ce n'était pas un problème étant donné que tous ces jeunes avaient élevés avec ces manières-là.

Et le repas se déroula dans de bons termes, sans incidents. Cela relevait presque du miracle. Puis vint l'heure du coucher. Comme d'habitude les 6jeunes filèrent vers l'aile Est du manoir et se glissèrent dans leurs lits après avoir pris une bonne douche. Et à 21h35 leurs parents faisaient la ronde habituelle pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et s'assurer qu'ils dormaient tous. En général Lucius restait dans l'encadrement de la porte tandis que Narcissa entrait pour déposer un doux baiser sur les fronts de ses bambins. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Narcissa prit la poudre d'escampette pour le manoir Lestrange après le diner, laissant encore une fois Lucius se débrouiller avec la tribu.

Elle arriva quelques instants plus tard dans le grand hall et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur. Elle toqua et entendit une voix tonique lui répondre. Quand elle entra dans la pièce elle vit une Bellatrix en pleine santé, sur ses deux pieds avec son teint laiteux de tous les jours. Elle n'hallucina même pas, Severus avait donc raison.

-« Alors c'est cela, ma propre sœur m'a piégée comme elle l'aurait fait avec un vulgaire moldu ? » siffla-t-elle en fronçant le nez d'un geste indigné

-« C'est mère qui m'a obligée ! Et tu sais que le seigneur des ténèbres représente tout ce que j'ai dans ce monde impur Cissy ! »

-« Comment as-tu osé te faire passer pour une malade afin que je sacrifie mes enfants ? Je ne peux le croire de toi Bella…. » Murmura la blonde en se reculant

-« Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai dût endurer pour y arriver Cissy ! » Cracha la sorcière brune. « Les potions infâmes, les remarques et les doloris parce que TOI tu n'arrivais jamais ! »

-« Ta fidélité au seigneur des ténèbres te tuera Bella… »

-« Je t'interdis de dire ça Cissy ! » Hurla Bellatrix en perdant le peu de sang-froid qu'elle avait.

Elle fût prise d'une violente crise de nerfs et tout objet se trouvant à sa portée fût réduit en miette, explosé contre un mur. Mais Cissy ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, fixant éperdument sa sœur, triste et se sentant trahie par celle qu'elle avait jadis adorer de toute son âme.

-« Bella, non…» tenta-t-elle de dire en la voyant prendre un vase de Cristal

Mais rien ne calma la colère et la folie de Bellatrix qui jeta le vase sur le sol en hurlant à la mort comme une dingue. Et elle continua de plus belle, riant aux éclats comme une gamine, brisant tout le mobilier de sa luxueuse chambre sur le sol. Narcissa pensa même qu'elle allait finir par se taillader les veines avec les nombreux morceaux de verre jonchant sur le sol.

-« Tu sais que j'aurais tout fait pour toi Cissy, TOUT ! » hurla son hystérique sœur. « Mais là je ne pouvais pas et tu n'es même pas capable de faire preuve d'un peu de compassion ! »

-« J'en aurais fait preuve si tu avais choisi un autre terrain que la famille Bella. Maintenant arrête de briser ce qui te tombe sous la main, cela ne sert à rien ! » Ordonna fermement la blonde en mettant les mains sur les hanches

La sorcière brune était essoufflée comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Elle respirait fortement et les intervalles entre deux bouffées d'air étaient relativement courts. Elle regarda sa sœur qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis le début de sa crise de folie. Sa cadette la fixait d'un air désolé, froid et impartiale.

-« Je n'avais pas de choix et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi Cissy. Personne ne tient tête à mère ou encore au seigneur des ténèbres… » Murmura la mangemorte

Narcissa ne prononçât aucunes paroles et fit volte-face pour partir. Mais quand elle posa sa main sur la poignée dorée elle entendit une phrase qui lui retourna le cœur…

-« Je n'ai jamais aimé les enfants et peut-être est-ce dût au fait que je ne puisse pas en avoir. _Mais quand j'ai vu à quoi ressemblaient Vavan, Lila ou encore Viv…. Par Salazar ! Je les ai trouvés différentes et aptes à devenir des Malfoy…. » _

Narcissa sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue alors qu'elle se remémorait cet incident qui avait privé sa sœur de devenir mère… Et elle revit sa tête quand elle lui avait présentée la dernière adoptée….

Elle transplana au manoir Malfoy, un peu bouleversée par les tournures que sa conversation avait prises.

Elle monta directement dans la chambre conjugale dans l'aile Ouest et vit Lucius, allongé. Elle pensa qu'il devait être heureux de pouvoir se reposer après tout ce qu'il avait subi aujourd'hui, de plus l'aristocrate adorait dormir. Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, en ressortit 30 minutes plus tard, fin prête à dormir et la nuit commença, laissant les esprits se reposer pour attaquer une nouvelle journée chargée de surprises, de découvertes et d'émotions !

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Voilà les amis, après ce chapitre plutôt centré sur Vivienne je vous laisse et vous dis à bientôt pour la publication du prochain chapitre. Je dois dire que j'affectionne beaucoup ce personnage que j'ai souvent relégué au rôle de dernière de la tribu, mais que je n'ai jamais vraiment développée. Mais dans les prochains l'attention sera plus sur les jumeaux qu'on connait si peu ainsi que d'autres sujets ! J'espère que le texte vous aura plu ! **

**Bisous et bonne continuation pour vos vacances ! **

**Mae **


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous !**

**En cette belle matinée je vous poste un nouveau chapitre de l'histoire. Tout avance dedans et il est même plus long que d'habitude ! Vous êtes chaque jours plus nombreux à lire cette fiction ce qui me fait plaisir, je n'ai pas l'impression d'écrire pour rien… Bonne lecture et un grand merci à vous ! **

**RAR :**

**stormtrooper2 : Whaou quelle chance tu as, j'espère que tu en as bien profité ! C'est génial d'avoir de la chaleur, chez moi il y a de la pluie tous les jours…. T.T Eh oui pauvre Vivienne…. Je voulais un peu la mettre en avant, on ne parle quasiment jamais d'elle dans l'histoire… Et pour Narcissa ce n'est que le début, à bientôt.**

**Aurelie Malfoy : T'inquiètes pas moi aussi je l'aime pas haha. Pour la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bisous**

**xxx**

* * *

**Mes enfants adoptés…. **

Un cri retentit dans le manoir de Lord Voldemort. Non ce n'était pas un cri de douleur, d'un mangemort qui criait sa douleur après un maléfice cuisant…

La main blanchâtre de Voldemort attrapa la nuque de la femme, il l'embrassa violemment, ne laissant que peu d'air passer entre leurs lèvres collées… Elle se serra contre lui en gémissant de plus en plus fort. Il tira un grand coup sur sa robe pour la déshabiller en entier, passant ses doigts sur les parcelles de peau laiteuse qui s'offraient à lui. Sa langue ondula dans son cou, elle poussa un cri de jouissance tandis qu'il la poussait contre le mur avec une force extrême.

La sorcière brune qui n'était autre que Bellatrix Lestrange se laissa enlacer avec force, laissa son maitre la tripoter comme il aurait fait avec une autre femme. Elle se délecta de sa chance en embrassant ses épaules. Qu'il était bon de le sentir près d'elle, enfin ! Elle ne se priva pas d'exprimer sa joie et son bonheur quand il entra violemment en elle. Il lui arracha un cri, poussant son amante jusqu'à l'orgasme…. Les va et vient se firent plus rapides, plus brutaux. Ils ressemblaient à des bêtes, grognant avec force. Puis ils se séparèrent, essoufflés comme s'ils avaient courus un marathon. Les longs cheveux bouclés de la femme étaient à présent en désordre, encore plus que d'habitude.

-« Dis à ta sœur de me rejoindre…. » Murmura l'homme serpent à l'oreille de sa guerrière

Il posa ses mains froides sur sa poitrine, sentant son cœur s'emballer. Elle respira difficilement et répondit…

-« Elle ne voudra jamais mon maitre…. »

Il la projeta contre le mur avant de se jeter sur elle avec force. Il plaqua ses deux bras contre le mur en la fixant avec froideur.

-« Elle n'auras pas le choix. Elle ou ses enfants. » Siffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale

Il enserra les seins de Bellatrix. Elle poussa un long soupir et se laissa docilement faire. Elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée, même pas avec Rodolphus.

-« Cissy est têtue comme mère, elle fera tout pour ne pas perdre sa famille. Cela dit…. »

Il entra de nouveau en elle avec force et prononçât une seule parole. _« Obéit. »_ Elle hocha la tête comme un animal bien docile.

Quand sa petite partie de jambe en l'air se termina Bellatrix repensa aux paroles de son maitre bien aimé. Puis elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait dit à Narcissa lors de leur dispute et se demanda ce qu'elle avait à faire. Devait-elle agir contre ou pour Narcissa ? Telle était la question. La mangemorte n'avait jamais eu d'aussi gros dilemme et ne savait vraiment que faire, elle ne pouvait même pas en parler à son mari qui s'en fichait totalement, ne vivant que pour ses maitresses et son travail.

Puis pour se détendre elle décida d'aller torturer deux trois moldus en ville. Elle transplana et débarqua tout droit dans le côté non-sorcier de Londres.

_« OUH que c'est laid…. »_ Pensa la sorcière en voyant les devantures colorés des magasins

Elle vit devant elle une famille avec un père gros comme un cachalot, une mère maigre avec des dents de cheval et un fils qui devait tenir de son père. Elle remarqua aussi que les habits de tous les passants étaient bien différentes de siens. Les critiques des londoniens à son égard n'étaient pas non plus très tendres mais elle s'en fichait, elle était là pour se défouler et pas pour se faire des amis.

_« Quel est donc cet accoutrement ? » _

_« C'est désolant, nous ne sommes plus au siècle du moyen âge…. » _

_« Quel culot, j'aime beaucoup ce look vieillot ! » _

_« Il faut oser mais ça lui va bien. » _

_« Quelle horreur cette robe noire, elle la vieillit trop ! » _

La sorcière aux lourdes paupières essaya tant bien que mal de garder son calme et se dirigea vers un coin tranquille pour repérer sa potentielle victime….

* * *

Doutzen Elisabeth et Shandor Raver Malfoy étaient des survivants. Pas de la guerre sorcière évidemment, ils avaient survécus à la chute dans les escaliers, aux problèmes respiratoires et à la maladie infectieuse. Ils avaient à présents 8ans et personne ne se douterait en les voyants qu'ils avaient étés des enfants chétifs, malades constamment, d'où le fait que leurs parents les avaient surveillés très étroitement ces dernières années. N'importe quel rhume ou gastro pouvaient leurs faire endurer de grosses souffrances, c'est du moins ce qu'avait dit le médicomage qui s'était occupé des jumeaux dès leur naissance.

Une des nombreuses raisons qui poussaient et avait poussé les époux Malfoy à laisser leurs jumeaux dans l'ombre des médias de la gazette du sorcier. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient étés exposés mais beaucoup moins souvent que leurs ainés, Draco avait été un des enfants les plus médiatisés de l'année 1980, Harry Potter le détrônant pour la première place. Mais maintenant qu'ils grandissaient tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Doutzen et Shandor semblaient très épanouis.

Narcissa était revenue de son entretien plutôt chaotique avec sa sœur. Elle avait la tête posée sur l'oreiller mais le sommeil ne venait pas, elle était assez perturbée. Outre le fait qu'elle n'était pas allée voir ses 6enfants elle s'en voulait d'avoir laissé cette situation déraper. Elle ferma les yeux, se plongeant dans ses souvenirs….

**_Flash-Back_**

_Elle avait 16ans quand elle avait assisté au mariage de Bellatrix avec Rodolphus Lestrange. Son ainée avait 18ans, était fraiche comme une rose et déjà promise à un homme d'apparence froide. Bella n'avait jamais caché son attirance pour les forces du mal mais en ce jour de mariage elle ne ressemblait en aucun point à cette sorcière sadique qu'elle était devenue ces derniers temps. _

_Elle portait la fameuse couronne des mariées Lestrange, ornée de diamants valant des millions de gallions. Sa robe avait été imaginée par des créateurs sorciers très réputés et choisie par Druella. Et Narcissa observait en silence, elle était la dernière à ne pas être mariée, la petite cadette Black comme disaient beaucoup d'hommes d'un certain âge. Elle c'était la petite blonde, la rose rouge au sang pur et non souillé. C'était la jeune Narcissa, couvée du regard par son futur époux, Lucius Malfoy. _

_Puis un autre flash, Narcissa était dans son lit d'hôpital à la suite de son agression. Elle était en panique, terriblement mal, humiliée, déchirée, vide. Elle changea à nouveau de vision, elle était chez elle, au manoir Malfoy avec une petite fille belle comme un ange dans les bras. Sa petite Lila était rayonnante, comme sa nouvelle maman. Puis quelques mois plus tard elle tenait un bébé blond, son premier fils né de son sang. Un bébé à la peau pâle comme la neige, aux yeux bleu comme le saphir et aux cheveux blond comme le blé. _

_Elle se revit dans la chambre ou elle avait donné naissance à Draco, les douleurs de l'enfantement revinrent à son esprit, qu'il avait été dur de mettre au monde l'héritier masculin…. Puis quand elle présenta son deuxième fils, Ishvan aux deux autres enfants de la famille… Les flashs faisaient collisions dans sa tête, il y en avait trop. _

_La naissance de ses jumeaux, très dur, trop douloureuse, elle l'avait vécue comme un calvaire. Elle avait été au bord de l'évanouissement, les médicomages avaient eu peur pour elle et principalement à cause de la minceur de ses hanches. Trop de temps s'était écoulé entre la naissance de Draco et celle des jumeaux, elle avait hurlé sa douleur, sa rage. Il n'y avait plus de douce Narcissa qui se retenait par protocole, la femme s'exprimait, elle avait trop mal de toutes manières. Des heures s'étaient écoulées avant que le cri d'un nourrisson ne se fasse entendre. _

**_Fin du Flash-back. Nouvelle journée_**

Aujourd'hui était un jour terrible pour les hommes de la famille Malfoy et aussi pour Severus. La fameuse journée shopping que Narcissa avait annulée avait été reportée et c'est la mort dans l'âme que tous les garçons suivirent la maitresse de maison qui jubilait intérieurement d'avoir piégée son époux. Chaque fois que Lucius apprenait une sortie d'une telle ampleur sur le chemin de traverse il ne répondait plus de rien et sa femme devait prendre un rendez-vous avec lui pour l'obliger à y aller.

Toute la famille transplana pour arriver sur l'allée marchande. Ils entrèrent pour se mêler à la foule au plus grand dam de Lucius qui n'aimait pas beaucoup se retrouver avec les sous-espèces, comme il se plaisait à nommer les autres sorciers… Cela dit le patriarche fit l'effort pour sa famille et Severus se permit un ricanement.

Toute la famille débarqua chez Madame Guipure qui ne s'étonna même pas de voir la tribu Malfoy au complet. Elle les dirigea vers le fond de la boutique ou étaient regroupés les vêtements les plus chers. Elle s'empara de son mètre mesureur pour voir la taille des plus jeunes vu qu'elle connaissait très bien celles des ainés qui venaient régulièrement ici.

En moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire Quidditch elle arriva avec un grand choix de tenues pour Vivienne et Doutzen tandis que Narcissa regardait ce qu'il y avait pour Shandor. Les deux fillettes essayèrent de nombreuses robes couleurs sobres alors que leurs ainés mettaient des habits de soirée. Lucius regardait tout son petit monde tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil avec une tasse de café sous l'œil très amusé du maitre des potions.

-« Non mais elle est…. Très… comment dire ? » Bredouilla Doutzen en observant une robe tendu par sa mère

-« Le mot que tu cherches ne serait pas… disons magnifique Doutzen ? » La taquina Lila en passant derrière sa cadette

-« Elle est…. Très laide…. » Souffla la fillette en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de Narcissa

Sa mère lui remonta le menton avec sa main gantée et fixa sa fille.

-« Si tu ne la trouves pas belle tu ne l'essaye pas Doutzen, c'est aussi simple que cela… » Dit doucement la blonde

-« Mais seras-tu fâchée ? » Demanda sa fille

-« Disons que non, saches juste qu'un peu de dentelle n'a jamais tué personne Doutzen. Maintenant va avec Vivienne pour les chaussures, j'arrive. » Répondit fermement sa mère. La blonde souffla et regarda son époux qui semblait très intérieurement mort de rire.

-« Ne t'avises pas de dire quelque chose Lucius… » Siffla-t-elle avec les dents serrées en faisant volteface pour rejoindre ses filles

L'aristocrate leva les deux mains en signe de paix mais rien n'y fit, Narcissa avait très bien compris que son mari avait trouvé la scène hilarante. D'habitude Doutzen ne se rebellait jamais en question de vêtements, laissant sa maman choisir tout ce qu'elle mettait.

Draco regarda par la fenêtre du magasin pour apercevoir Potter et sa bande. Il soupira et se prit un coup de coudes dans les hanches. Sa sœur le regardait d'un air sévère.

-« Arrête de soupirer en public, c'est mal élevé Dray ! »

-« Bien maman… » Maugréa le blond en direction de sa sœur

-« Depuis quand Viv met du maquillage ? » Demanda Ishvan avec des yeux écarquillés

-« Je te demande pardon ? »

-« Bah depuis que Lila laisse trainer son rouge à lèvre dans la salle de bain ! » Ricana Draco

-« Idiot va ! Nous avons chacun une salle de bain, je ne vois pas comment c'est possible. De toutes manière mère ne l'aurais pas laissé sortir si elle avait vu qu'elle était maquillée ! » Trancha l'ainée féminine en donnant une tape sur les épaules de ses frères.

Les trois furent scotchés quand ils virent Narcissa appliquer du baume à lèvres rouge sur les lèvres de Vivienne. Ils étaient à la limite de l'évanouissement et ce fût leur parrain qui les ramena au monde réel.

-« Fermez la bouche, on dirait des poissons sans oxygène. » Dit-il de sa voix trainante

-« Non mais j'hallucine, mère vient de maquiller sa fille de 7ans… Je meurs, adieu monde cruel ! » S'exclama Lila

-« Sache te comporter comme une aristocrate Lila-Rose. Pas de débordements affectif ou quoi que ce soit, nous sommes en public. Contiens ton indignation et ta surprise. » Dit Draco en imitant son père.

Severus regretta de ne pas avoir de coussin pour faire taire son filleul, il ne pouvait jamais tourner sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler et de dire des bêtises ? Il hésita même entre l'étrangler et se taper la tête contre le mur de la boutique.

-« J'espère pour toi jeune homme que ton père n'a pas entendu ta vulgaire imitation…. » Siffla-t-il

Malheureusement pour Draco, Lucius semblait être à l'écoute de tous. Le patriarche se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers son fils qui se sentit très gêné.

-« Je dois dire que cette imitation était très réussite Draco…. » Commenta-t-il. « Mais cela ne signifie pas que tu dois recommencer. »

Draco comprit immédiatement que son père n'était pas fâché mais plutôt amusé de son imitation. Il promit cependant qu'il ne le referait plus. Il se concentra donc sur les essayages qu'il devait subir.

Quand Narcissa empila sur le comptoir tous les vêtements qu'elle avait choisis pour ses enfants Lucius déglutit. Certes, il avait l'habitude mais là c'était une montagne au sens propre du terme. Sans oublier les accessoires, les bougies et autres affaires que les enfants voulaient.

Il donna à la commerçante un gros paquet de gallions en se demandant intérieurement si cette séance de shopping allait durer encore longtemps. Comme si elle avait entendu le fond de sa pensée Narcissa confirma ses craintes.

« Il faut passer à la bijouterie pour les boucles de Doutzen, le collier de Lila et les parures de Vivienne et Ishvan. »

-« Mais … Nous avons assez dépensé pour aujourd'hui maman… » Minauda la voix enfantine de Vivienne

-« J'appui Vivi. Nous pouvons très bien nous passer de bijoux pour ce bal/anniversaire. » Ajouta Ishvan

-« Si nous voulons avoir la meilleure image possible vous devez être habillés dans les règles de l'art, ce qui inclut le port de bijoux. Donc, pas de discutions et allons-y s'il vous plait. » Pria Narcissa en rassemblant sa tribu

Les ainés passèrent devant tandis que Lucius suivait en se demandant pourquoi il devait être présent. Il savait que ses enfants n'aimaient pas particulièrement le shopping et qu'ils préfèreraient être au manoir devant des occupations distrayantes.

Quand ils passèrent la porte le bijoutier prit peur en voyant cette troupe imposante. Il fût néanmoins rassuré en voyant le couple Malfoy qui semblait toujours aussi froid qu'antipathique. Il attendit que la belle madame s'avance pour les commandes qu'elle avait passées.

-« Bonjour Monsieur Luger. » Salua-t-elle froidement. « Je viens pour les commandes que j'ai effectuées il y a une semaine. Il y des parures de diamants, une médaille en or. Je viens aussi pour des boucles d'oreilles. »

-« Bien Madame. Vos commandes sont là, je vous laisse regarder si tout correspond à vos demandes. » Répondit le bijoutier en donnant des écrins à la blonde

De son côté, Lucius remarqua une jolie paire de boucles sur un présentoir magique. Elles étaient vertes émeraudes avec une petite lune argentée en leurs centres. Il regarda furtivement sa fille et lui demanda d'approcher. Avec douceur il les détacha de leur support et les posa contre les oreilles de Doutzen pour un rapide essayage.

-« Elles sont jolies Dad » Admit la petite fille en laissant échapper un sourire pour son père

-« Regardes Cissy… » Murmura à son tour l'homme en posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de Doutzen

La blonde s'approcha à son tour et ne pût que noter que son mari avait raison, les boucles allaient à ravir à Doutzen qui semblait très heureuse que son père les aient trouvées. Pour une fois qu'il s'investissait dans une sortie achats.

-« Je prendrais également ces boucles. » Dit Narcissa en payant le bijoutier et en passant les bijoux à sa fille

Puis ils dirent au revoir et partirent de la bijouterie.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était qu'un mangemort aux ordres de Voldemort les guettait. Il attendait tranquillement dans un coin, tapis dans l'ombre comme un prédateur. Et bien sûr les proies étaient les enfants adoptés de la famille Malfoy.

De ses yeux perçants il regardait la famille et se décida enfin à passer à l'offensive. Sans que personne ne puisse faire quelque chose il profita d'un moment ou Draco, Lila et Ishvan étaient seuls pour poser une cage de verre transparente entre les ainés et le fils Malfoyen et les enleva pour les ramener au manoir du seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait pas encore eu la petite mais cela ne saurait tarder, une fois Lila et Ishvan balancés sur le sol froid du manoir de Voldemort il repartit en chasse….

Narcissa s'était dirigé vers l'animalerie magique et ne se doutait pas encore que deux de ses enfants avaient étés enlevés. Elle les avaient vus trainer un peu plus loin seuls mais c'était normal, les ainés n'aimaient pas tout le temps être collés au reste de la troupe. Cependant quand elle vu le regard choqué et inquiet de Draco elle comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème…

-« Il…. Un …. Il les a pris…. Transplaner… Lila, Ishvan…. » Articula Draco en essayant de rester calme

-« Que veux-tu dire Dray ? » Demanda Lucius d'un ton ferme pour essayer lui aussi de se maitriser

-« Un mangemort…. Il était en embuscade, il nous guettait. Il a emmené Ishvan et Lila avec lui… »

Narcissa blêmit et Lucius resta sans réactions. C'était trop tard, Voldemort avait agi et il n'allait certainement pas leurs rendre leurs enfants sans paiements. En public ils s'efforcèrent de rester calmes, Lucius fit rentrer toute sa famille au manoir et Narcissa prit Vivienne dans les bras pour plus de sécurité. Ils rentrèrent très vite chez eux pour profiter de la sécurité qu'offrait le manoir.

Lucius était furieux. Après lui, après Voldemort, ce stupide mangemort et après Dumbledore qui n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Il fulminait et décida de se rendre dans le bureau de son ancien directeur pour lui faire part de sa manière de penser. Cependant il se rétracta en voyant sa femme appuyée contre la fenêtre de leur chambre…. Elle avait l'air terriblement triste et désespérée.

Il pût aussi constater que pour une des première fois de sa vie tous les enfants étaient regroupés dans la chambre conjugale. Peut-être Narcissa voulait-elle les avoir tous avec elle par sécurité ? Il partit vers Poudlard, furieux…

* * *

Voldemort regardait les deux jeunes devant lui. Il tournait autour d'eux comme un rapace prêt à les dévorer. Mais aucuns d'eux n'avaient montré un signe de peur ou même de respect. Ils n'avaient pas dit un seul mot, ne s'étaient pas inclinés par respect devant lui, ils étaient restés figés comme Lucius savait si bien le faire.

-« Où est la deuxième gamine ? » Demanda la voix trainante de Voldemort au mangemort qui avait ramené les ainés

-« Je ne l'ai pas trouvée mon maitre, ils se sont repliés quand je suis arrivé avec eux… » Bredouilla le servant

-« INCAPABLE ! » Rugit le seigneur des Ténèbres en le giflant avec force

Puis il se tourna vers Lila. Celle-ci le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus rêveurs et froids. Il la gifla à son tour, la faisant vaciller au sol et Ishvan se jeta immédiatement sur lui. Le jeune homme à la carrure musclé avait frappé Voldemort comme il l'aurait fait avec un camarde.

-« Ne touchez jamais plus à ma sœur. » Menaça-t-il en le fixant avec un regard rempli de haine tandis qu'il se plaçait devant Lila pour la protéger

-« Petit insolent…. Tu mérites la pire sanction…. » Siffla l'homme serpent en dégainant sa baguette

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le punir en levant sa baguette sur lui, Lila se jeta devant son frère et reçut le sort…. Elle tomba sur le sol devant Ishvan qui ne savait plus quoi faire…..

-« Je…. Qu'avez-vous fait ?! » Hurla-t-il

-« Qu'ai-je fais est vraiment une excellente question…. » Murmura Voldemort en regardant Lila sur le sol

* * *

**A suivre**

**Alors ça vous à plu ? La suite viendra très bientôt, une petite review please ? Au moment où vous lirez ce chapitre je serais en train d'écrire le suivant ! **

**Xoxo ? Mae **


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou !**

**Ce chapitre est le dernier de cette fiction… Cela me fait tout drôle de finir une autre histoire, j'aimais beaucoup les personnages ! Merci pour vos commentaires ! **

**RAR :**

**stormtrooper2 : Oui là c'est sûr, il a tout perdu ! **

**Aurelie Malfoy : Voilà la suite, gros bisous ! **

**Zvezdnayapyl : Merci, contente si ça te plait ! Oui, j'ai toujours peur de tomber dans l'OOC quand je fais du bellamort alors je n'en fais pas beaucoup…. J'adore les Malfoy donc j'écris beaucoup sur eux ! Pour James, je ne sais pas, on ne sait quasiment sait rien de lui alors on peut le caser comme on veut…. Oui, je voulais oser plus de trucs mais c'était déjà beaucoup alors… C'est terrible oui, je suis d'accord….Mais comme je l'ai précisé, je voulais faire un truc Trash pour une amie….**

**Bonne lecture, bisous ! **

* * *

**Il n'y a rien à dire….**

Lord Voldemort était faible sans ses partisans. Sans eux il n'était rien, la plupart de sa force venait d'eux. Mais il était bien trop orgueilleux pour s'en rendre compte. Il était le plus beau, le plus courageux et le plus puissant, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Il vit le jeune homme au sol secoué de spasmes, essayant tant bien que mal de réveiller sa sœur qui gisait par terre. Elle semblait comme évanouie, elle ne répondait pas. Et sans prévenir, d'un coup, Ishvan se jeta sur le mage noir le plus influent d'Angleterre pour le frapper en plein visage. Il ne s'arrêta pas, le cognant comme quand il faisait de la boxe. Les mains de l'homme serpent essayaient tant bien que mal d'arrêter ce sale gamin mais rien n'y faisait. Qui aurait crût que Lord Voldemort finirait comme ça ? Battu et étranglé par un sale gamin ? C'était tout bonnement impossible, il était le mage le plus puissant, il ne pouvait pas finir comme ça !

Il se saisit de sa baguette magique et infligea un doloris au jeune homme sur lui. Ishvan sentit une force l'envahir mais la rage qui l'habitait était plus douloureuse. Voldemort sentit le jeune homme tressaillir et quand il voulût réitérer le sort Ishvan se jeta sur sa baguette et la brisa en deux, libérant toute l'énergie contenue dedans… Le lord sentit quelque chose se briser en lui.

Fou de rage, Lord Voldemort s'énerva et se mit à son tour à taper le jeune. Sauf que sa force était bien inférieure à celle d'Ishvan. Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraitre sans sa baguette, il n'était rien… Absolument rien, plus de force, plus de pouvoir, seules ses mains pouvaient l'aider. Les deux hommes se frappèrent, Ishvan pressa ses mains contre le cou de son adversaire. Il serra, serra et resserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'il ne respire plus. Les mains de Voldemort le griffaient mais il s'en fichait. Le sang dégoulinait de son visage, les ongles crochus de l'homme lui avaient entaillés le visage. Il donna un coup de tête à son opposant pour l'assommer, il lui cria dessus pour libérer sa rage et ne le lâcha que quand il sentit le cœur de l'homme s'arrêter…..Quand les mains de Voldemort tombèrent au sol il pût voir une grosse marque violacée.

Il se recula et rampa vers Lila qui était toujours inerte au sol. En prenant son pouls il constata que le cœur battait toujours mais faiblement. Il la serra dans ses bras, ayant peur que Voldemort se réveille pour les tuer, pour la lui prendre. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait fait. Même s'il s'agissait du plus grand mage noir de Grande-Bretagne, il s'agissait là d'un meurtre. Il avait tué à 17ans.

Puis ce fût le trou noir…..

Quand il ouvrit difficilement les yeux il était dans sa chambre, entouré de son père et d'un médicomage. Il essaya de parler mais le seul son qui sortit fût un grincement rauque. Il vit son frère Draco entrer à son tour avec Doutzen, tous paraissaient inquiets.

-« Est-ce qu'il nous entends ? » Demanda naïvement Doutzen

_« Oui je t'entend Mini Blonde !»_ Pensa Ishvan

-« Oui il nous entend, il est encore sous le choc, il n'a pas perdu la parole, son cerveau n'a pas encore assimilé tout ce qu'il a vécu c'est tout à fait normal. Les cris aussi ont partiellement abimés sa voix… » Répondit le médicomage en déposant des potions sur la table de chevet d'Ishvan

Lucius n'avait pas encore parlé, soulagé que son fils soit vivant et inquiet pour sa fille qui était toujours dans un sommeil profond. Il laissa son ainé aux soins du médicomage et de ses enfants et se dirigea dans la chambre adjacente pour avoir des nouvelles de Lila-Rose. Un deuxième médicomage était là et soignait la jeune fille.

Narcissa s'était endormie dans un fauteuil avec Vivienne collée contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle veillait sur son ainée féminine. Lucius la regarda un instant avant de s'adresser froidement au médicomage.

-« Comment va-t-elle ? Du nouveau sur son réveil ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid et absent

-« Je ne peux toujours pas vous donnez plus d'informations Monsieur Malfoy. Votre fille a subi un choc et le sortilège qui lui a été infligé a été d'une puissance rare…. »

Lucius ragea en silence et pensa à engager un médicomage spécialisé dans les effets post-sortilèges graves. Peu importait s'il devait le faire venir depuis l'Australie et payer des millions de gallions, rien n'était trop cher ou trop beau pour sauver un de ses enfants chéris. Puis il se dirigea vers sa femme et la réveilla en la secouant doucement par l'épaule.

-« Cissy, Ishvan est réveillé…. » L'informa-t-il d'une voix douce et neutre qui ne lui était pas connue

La blonde en question le regarda comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien comprit et se leva en passant un bras sous les jambes de sa fillette endormie pour l'emmener avec elle. Depuis l'enlèvement des ainés adoptés elle avait une peur incontrôlable que quelqu'un lui enlève sa petite Vivienne, trop jeune selon elle pour se défendre seule. Elle avait été au bord de la l'infarctus pendant l'absence de ses ainés.

Quand elle arriva dans le repère d'Ishvan elle le vit, allongé dans son lit et apparemment rétabli. Le médicomage sortit de la pièce, ne servant plus et conscient que les retrouvailles allaient être émouvantes et privées.

Narcissa déposa Vivienne sur les genoux de Draco et enlaça son ainé avec toute la tendresse maternelle dont elle était capable. Elle lui posa un baiser sur le front en lui recommandant d'être prudent, qu'elle était fière de lui et qu'il lui avait manqué.

-« Maman, est-ce qu'il est vraiment mort Voldemort ? » Demanda Doutzen sans aucune gêne de dire ce nom

-« Je ne sais pas Doutzen, il y a des chance que oui. Son âme est sans doute encore vivante mais son corps ne l'est plus…. » Répondit vaguement la blonde

Puis elle installa un sort de protection maximale dans les chambres de Lila, Ishvan et Vivienne en plus de celles que Lucius avait mises sur le manoir. Elle se sentait mieux sécurisée de la sorte. Quand elle vit un elfe la prévenir que quelqu'un l'attendait dans le salon d'hiver elle hésita à s'y rendre. Elle avisa Lucius, lui confia Vivienne, Shandor et Doutzen et se rendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Quand elle vit qui l'attendait elle crût faire une crise cardiaque. Elle vit sa sœur, complètement blessée, battue avec le visage en sang et des hématomes sur tout le corps. Son bras semblait fracturé et Narcissa était sûre que son ainée avait reçu pas mal de Doloris. Ses habits étaient en lambeaux, il n'y avait plus rien de Bellatrix la guerrière.

La blonde accouru pour aider sa sœur, terriblement inquiète malgré la grosse dispute de l'autre jour.

-« Bella, pourquoi ? Dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu fait cela pour Ishvan et Lila ? »

Bellatrix releva difficilement la tête Même si elle était une des mangemorte les plus influentes et redoutables elle avait un cœur. Sa sœur était la seule personne qu'elle avait traitée comme un être humain et pour qui elle avait de l'affection. C'est elle qui était arrivée au manoir de Voldemort pour avoir les instructions de la semaine…. Elle l'avait trouvé inerte au sol, livide et sans vie… Et puis elle avait vu son neveu et sa nièce, inertes aussi, complètement défaits. Elle avait pensé à sa sœur qui devait se faire un sang-d'encre pour eux. Elle avait eu du mal à réfléchir, que devait-elle faire ?

En les sauvant avait signé son arrêt de mort. Mais elle l'avait quand même fait, au lieu d'aider son maitre elle avait trainé les enfants jusqu'au manoir Malfoy. Et elle se mourrait maintenant, battue à mort par son mari, sa mère et d'autres partisans, elle n'avait même pas pût se défendre. Elle avait infligé des doloris, torturé mais contre tous elle n'avait pas pût tenir la cadence….

-« Parce que…. Tu comprendras….un jour… Cissy…. On… ne choisit…p…pas notre…vie… » Articula la sorcière brune avec difficultés

Elle tomba au sol devant sa sœur, sans vie. Narcissa ne voulait pas y croire et la secoua pour la réveiller. Sans succès, elle posa sa main sur le cœur de sa sœur et laissa glisser une larme. Elle sanglota ainsi de longues minutes, pleurant sa sœur, la seule personne qui même folle avait été là pour elle de A à Z.

_« Merci Bella…. »_ Murmura Narcissa

Trop de mort pour elle, le sacrifice de Bellatrix lui avait rendu ses deux enfants. La folie de sa mère avait tué Bellatrix. L'hypocrisie de Rodolphus avait mené Bellatrix à le tromper et le pouvoir de Voldemort l'avait mené à l'échec.

Au final ce qui devait arriver était arrivé, elle avait voulu choisir mais Bellatrix avait fait le choix à sa place, s'opposant à sa folle de mère. Ainsi avait été la vie de Narcissa Malfoy.

Toute sa vie elle veilla sur sa tribu avec amour et tendresse. Froide à l'extérieur et aimable à l'intérieur. Quand ses jumeaux eurent 11ans ils entrèrent enfin à Poudlard et un an plus tard suivit Vivienne. A son plus grand désespoir, Narcissa se retrouva seule au manoir. Ses enfants à l'école, son mari au travail elle revenait à l'époque de sa solitude. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Elle avait coupé tous contacts avec ses parents et ne comptait pas leurs reparler un jour, les cicatrices de leurs actes étant inscrits en elle à jamais…

* * *

Une dizaine d'années étaient passées…. Tous les jeunes Malfoy étaient entrés dans la vie active, reprenant avec succès certains postes très convoités au ministère de la magie. Ils honoraient leur nom de famille si célèbre et construisaient leurs vies avec brillance et bonheur. Toujours fidèles à leurs images, ils restaient froid et distants en public comme leurs parents jadis….

Lila et Draco étaient âgés de 26ans et tous deux avaient formés des familles. Draco était l'époux d'Astoria GreenGrass qui lui avait donné un fils du nom de Scorpius. Il travaillait dans le service de justice magique au même poste que Lucius auparavant. Il n'oublia jamais qua sa famille était différente et que c'était grâce à elle qu'il s'était épanoui.

Depuis son accident Lila allait mieux, elle avait rencontré un savant médicomage Irlandais Scott Brody, un sorcier de sang-pur descendant d'une très bonne famille et s'était mariée avec lui. De cette union naquit Ireland Nouvel Brody. Elle travaillait en tant qu'ambassadrice des affaires étrangères au sein du Ministère de la magie, ainsi elle restait à Londres pour voir sa famille le plus souvent possible. Malgré toutes ces épreuves elle fût reconnaissante toute sa vie, sans Narcissa et Lucius elle n'aurait jamais été ce qu'elle était maintenant.

Ishvan, qui avait 27 ans cette année, était devenu un des mannequins les plus convoités du monde sorcier. Il avait sût garder un charme qui faisait fondre beaucoup de jeunes sorcières. Il avait également adopté une petite suédoise qu'il avait nommé Bellatrix Arielle, en hommage à sa tante qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il ne l'oublia jamais.

Les jumeaux Doutzen et Shandor n'avaient pas encore de travail, sortant tout juste de l'école. Ils vivaient encore au manoir avec leurs parents et Vivienne. Tous les trois étaient en attente pour postuler à des postes très différents. Shandor souhait devenir Médicomage spécialisé dans les soins de sortilèges puissants tandis que Doutzen souhait suivre la même voix que son ainé Ishvan. Vivienne entama une carrière d'avocate au ministère de la magie américain l'année qui suivit.

Aucuns des six enfants n'oublia leur famille, Ils étaient tous reconnaissants envers Lucius et Narcissa pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour eux…..

* * *

**Fin **

** C'est fini pour cette fiction. Je pense que je vais finir « Sauvage » et entamer une nouvelle fiction ! Au plaisir de vous revoir sur d'autres textes les amis ! **

**Xoxoxo **

**Mae **


End file.
